<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Socrates fanfiction (RPF) by Billzeebub5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740578">A Socrates fanfiction (RPF)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billzeebub5/pseuds/Billzeebub5'>Billzeebub5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dialogues - Plato, Philosophy RPF, Socrates - Fandom, Symposium - Plato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, College, Crack, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Partying, Philosophy, Recreational Drug Use, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billzeebub5/pseuds/Billzeebub5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I know this will be cringe but I try to live life without regrets sooooo...)</p><p>This will be about a time traveler called Ben from the future who thinks it's a good idea to meet Socrates and temporarily bring him to the 21st century for his young friend. But there are certain risks.<br/>Ben's friend Helen is surprised when she sees the middle aged philosopher sitting on her beanbag and enjoying a bowl of ice cream.<br/>What will she do? Find out.<br/>Btw, chapter 11 is where the Socrates x Plato smut happens lmao in case anyone was wondering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aristoteles | Aristotle (384-322 BCE)/Plato (428/7-348/7 BC), Plato/Socrates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Socrates in my dorm room (from Helen's point of view)!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC: Helen (I can't be bothered to write y/n all the time).<br/>If you want, you could pretend that Helen= y/n.<br/>***<br/>The story begins here...</p>
<p>"Oh for fuck's sake, 2 essays due in one week? My deadline's coming up tomorrow! I guess I'll have to pull an all-nighter again. I can't fail!" Helen said</p>
<p>But she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. </p>
<p>There was not a single soul in her room! </p>
<p>She was just on her laptop, trying to write 2000 words from scratch in one night! She was in her dorm room and her friend was out having fun as usual. 40 minutes passed and she'd written one whole paragraph which didn't seem like much but was proud that she'd actually written something down. Another 15 minutes passed.</p>
<p>"I just wrote one fucking sentence in 15 minutes. I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna go insane!" She said</p>
<p>*A  couple of breaks and typing later*</p>
<p>I got 9 texts! Who could that be? What do they want?</p>
<p>Hey, I travelled in time again. This time, I went to the past. I made a friend and he agreed to come with me to the future. But there are conditions he must follow. And remember, he can't get killed here so keep him away from danger. Also, don't reveal his true identity to anyone here. You don't wanna create a paradox. - Ben </p>
<p>What? But who is he? - Helen</p>
<p>You'll never believe it. He's very important! He's from Ancient Greece. He was born in 470 BC. - Ben </p>
<p>Oh no. - Helen</p>
<p>What's wrong? - Ben</p>
<p>Are you sure you didn't force him to come with you? You didn't 'bag him' like in that movie Bill and T-* - Helen texted but decided to remove the last sentence</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>That's when I found my door unlocked.</p>
<p>There I found the middle aged Socrates, sitting comfortably in my dorm room</p>
<p>Sitting on my beanbag</p>
<p>Eating a bowl of ice cream with a spoon</p>
<p>Staring out of the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Socrates meets Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helen is annoyed about her missing ice-cream.<br/>Socrates enjoys sitting on a beanbag and staring out the window.<br/>Socrates almost discovers how much of a Plato x Socrates fangirl Helen is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helen's POV</p><p>"Um, is that my ice cream I saved for later in the freezer?" I asked, trying to be polite but was clearly irritated that he'd helped myself to my food.</p><p>He turned around and looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.</p><p>He didn't reply. Maybe he couldn't understand me.</p><p>He got up and got out a folded piece of paper out of the simple colored toga he was wearing.</p><p>He gave the paper to me to read.</p><p>It was a written note by Uncle Ben who told me important information about this situation.</p><p>Socrates was very interested in seeing the distant future after befriending Ben.</p><p>However, it took quite a while for Socrates to agree to go inside the time machine with him as he was a cautious man.</p><p>There was something else in the note I didn't fully understand.</p><p>"Hey Socrates. Could you really understand me?" I asked</p><p>"Yes, I can understand you." Socrates replied</p><p>"But, how did Uncle Ben teach you English in such a short time?</p><p>"He put me in a machine, told me to clear my mind and put the words inside my head. He called it phrases that were unknown to me." He replied</p><p>"You mean a ' long term digital upload'? Oh I understand now. Make yourself comfortable and use the internet on my phone or something. I need to write an essay. I'm halfway done." I told him</p><p>"You use a lot of weird words. What do you mean?" He questioned</p><p>"I mean that I study psychology, a type of science and I have a paper to write which is all about the bystander effect." I replied</p><p>"You are a student? Interesting. That's very good! I see that you love to learn too. Well, I won't disturb you. I'll go out for a walk and think about things. I'll come back later." He said enthusiastically</p><p>"Ok but don't go too far or get lost otherwise you can't go back to the past!" I warned</p><p>The man laughed in response, probably because I was worrying unnecessarily.</p><p>Oh great. I was acting like an overprotective mother. He's a tall, tough looking man. He could easily defend himself. I'm glad that Socrates wasn't a very nosy person.</p><p>At least, I don't think he is.</p><p>He hasn't seen the books about the philosophy of Socrates that I've bought and annotated. He hasn't seen all the drawings I've drawn of him and other philosophers yet. Especially that sacrilegious fan art of Socrates with Plato! If he sees that one, I will literally die!</p><p>Oh no, he spotted my bookshelf.</p><p>Well at least he hasn't found the fluffy blue pillow with his photograph (taken by Ben, my reliable older friend) attached to the pillow with tape.</p><p>What? I'm not a creep. It helps comfort me. I'm not obsessed at all!</p><p>"There are many books here. How have you managed to get so many? What's this one say? Let's see. The apology of Socrates by Plato? Oh, I know Plato! He's a very good man-" His blue eyes lit up out of curiosity</p><p>"NO DON'T!! PLEASE DON'T OPEN THAT BOOK!!" I shouted out in panic</p><p>He can never know about what happens to him later in life! Otherwise, history will change and this world will never be the same again!</p><p>"Um, ok. I think I'll go for that walk then." He said</p><p>I breathed a huge sigh of relief and collapsed onto the beanbag Socrates was sitting on before.</p><p>What a close call!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Socrates encounters a Smartphone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's weird how much I enjoy writing this cursed fanfic but I cringe immensely after reading it back to myself. I hope no one minds the high cringe levels. There'll be more awkward moments and silliness in this chapter.<br/>*Note*: There's a small part in this chapter where the dick sizes of philosophers are thought about (e.g. Plato, Aristotle and Socrates) but I've warned you about it here in case you get a cringe attack)<br/>(new character: Judy = Helen's bff)<br/>QUICK SUMMARY<br/>Socrates goes through Helen's phone and gets scared.<br/>Helen and Judy thirst over ancient Greek Philosophers without a shred of decency!<br/>Helen discovers that Socrates has a hard body.<br/>(I apologize for throwing away all my decency and writing this filth that would probably make my favourite philosophers weep inside their graves).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh hey gurl, I am back! Judy's in da building!" She proclaimed aloud with a giggle.</p>
<p>"Shh! It's the middle of the night! I'm trying to sleep." I replied</p>
<p>"Ok. Relax-" She replied</p>
<p>My best friend looked down and realized that I wasn't sleeping alone in the room.</p>
<p>"Hey. Who's that person inside the sleeping bag?"</p>
<p>"N-No one." I stuttered</p>
<p>"It's a strange looking man- Is he a relative of yours?"</p>
<p>"No he's not. Just ignore him and go to sleep in your bed." I said quickly.</p>
<p>I couldn't tell her that Socrates was sleeping here temporarily. </p>
<p>He couldn't have slept at Ben's house because Ben had some guests staying over and told Socrates to stay with me instead.</p>
<p>"Ok. I see what's going on." She smirked</p>
<p>"WHAT?" I accidentally shouted</p>
<p>"He must be your sugar daddy-"</p>
<p>"NO. W-What the fuck are you talking about! I-It's not like that! s-stop saying weird things. It won't h-happen! Now look what you did, Judy. You made me imagine it!" I replied</p>
<p>I suddenly felt very hot. She always says stuff like that! It's so annoying!</p>
<p>"Aww, you're blushing! How cute."</p>
<p>"You know, it's a miracle he hasn't woken up yet!" I said</p>
<p>"Or maybe he's secretly listening to us. You've never had anyone stay over before. I can't wait to speak to him!" Judy said</p>
<p>"Ok. Whatever. I wanna sleep."</p>
<p>"It's the weekend. You could sleep in all day if you wanted to!"</p>
<p>"Judy." I growled</p>
<p>"Night night. Sleep tight. Go to your dream world and dream about Plato or something. Plato doesn't look too bad but Aristotle's more my type. We could engage in all kinds of philosophical discourse all night long-"</p>
<p>I found myself throwing a pillow at her. HARD.</p>
<p>Not my Socrates pillow of course but my normal one.</p>
<p>"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Please. Before. He. Hears. Us. Chatting. Shit!" I stressed out</p>
<p>Luckily, Socrates didn't get woken up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I heard my alarm ring.</p>
<p>Because I was such a nerd, It was the first 10 seconds of my favourite anime opening song.</p>
<p>I pressed snooze whilst my eyes were still closed.</p>
<p>Little did I know, Socrates was already awake.</p>
<p>Socrates POV</p>
<p>How strange.</p>
<p>There's a song playing and I don't understand where it's coming from. There aren't any people here.</p>
<p>The girl picked up some kind of small  tablet box and tapped on it, making the sound fall quiet.</p>
<p>She has done that 2 times already.</p>
<p>How interesting! </p>
<p>I wonder if this is some kind of ritual.</p>
<p>She is still sleeping. Should I wake her up?</p>
<p>Oh, I know.</p>
<p>I'll examine the magic song playing tablet she has! </p>
<p>She's put it right next to her. I'll see if I can grab it.</p>
<p>I decided to tap it randomly with my finger but not too hard. It felt very lightweight and delicate.</p>
<p>I've never seen a material like this in my entire life!</p>
<p>It lit up! There's a sculpture of a very handsome looking man that showed up.</p>
<p>Oh wow! He disappeared when I quickly brushed my finger to the right.</p>
<p>Now there's multiple small boxes with words written on them.</p>
<p>How this works, I'll never know. </p>
<p>But I want to know!</p>
<p>What if she wakes up and becomes startled?</p>
<p>I'm still leaning over her because the box is attached to a shiny rope attached to the wall.</p>
<p>I don't know what pulling it off will do!</p>
<p>"C-Camera." I read quietly to myself</p>
<p>Sounds interesting.</p>
<p>Oh no. What's this?</p>
<p>The box tablet was showing me the girl underneath me, with her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open. Drooling a little (almost unnoticeable). Looking calm and at peace- wait!</p>
<p>I clicked on the white circle. A flash of light. Oh no! What have I done?</p>
<p>"ARGHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed out loud</p>
<p>She woke up startled and screamed back.</p>
<p>"W-WHAT IS IT, SOCRATES? WHAT'S WRONG?!" She asked</p>
<p>"I've done something- I got too curious! I don't know what happened! What is up with this strange tablet? I panicked</p>
<p>I didn't express it but for the first time in a long time, I felt confused and had no clue what I was doing.</p>
<p>"What? You're not making any sense!" She replied</p>
<p>"Are you alright? Do you not feel any different than before? Do you think  that tablet of yours may have trapped your soul inside it somehow? If that is true then look at what this instrument is showing us." I told her</p>
<p>She looked confused so I showed it to her.</p>
<p>I felt confused yet relieved when she started laughing.</p>
<p>"You scared me! It's just a photo! You clicked on the Camera and accidentally took a picture of me, right? It's my phone and it doesn't trap people's souls don't worry." She explained</p>
<p>I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>I felt like a stupid fool, even more than I normally did.</p>
<p>It was called a phone and it probably uses light to create very realistic paintings of anything and anyone you point it towards. This thing is far more skilled than any other painter I've ever heard of! I would love to bring a machine like this back home!</p>
<p>Oh, Athens how I've missed you!</p>
<p> ***</p>
<p>Helen's POV</p>
<p>I decided to make him breakfast whilst he was washing his face and combing his hair and beard.</p>
<p>He was spending a lot longer than I thought in there. I wonder what he's doing in there?</p>
<p>A thought I wished didn't come into my head just came into my head!</p>
<p>It's unspeakable so I won't dare say it!</p>
<p>Also, I might've left some of my laundry on the radiator for it to dry.</p>
<p>I wouldn't want Socrates to find them.</p>
<p>I walked up to the door and found that it was unlocked.</p>
<p>Helen. Don't find out. I don't care how curious I am! He'll get freaked out and won't see me the same way again. I won't even do anything pervy. I just wanna know his 'size' -</p>
<p>Goddammit! There's something seriously wrong with me. I can't think like this about a man who should've died thousands and thousands of years ago! I'm such a creep.</p>
<p>I've always imagined that Plato would have the smallest but prettiest looking one, Aristotle would be average and Socrates is big and strong so it would be quite thick but I can't imagine the actual length-</p>
<p>It's now or never.</p>
<p>I was about to go in but I unintentionally tripped over the mat and fell backwards.</p>
<p>I landed on the bathroom floor and looked up to see Socrates.</p>
<p>Oh just great!</p>
<p>My vision went blurry!</p>
<p>My own vision is cock blocking me!</p>
<p>But I managed to catch a glimpse.</p>
<p>It was very thick indeed and it wasn't too small.</p>
<p>I don't know for sure as Socrates made sure to immediately cover it with his hand, turn around and put his clothes on properly.</p>
<p>Was there a slight blush on his face or was I imagining it?</p>
<p>I hope I wasn't imagining it!</p>
<p>He turned around and rushed towards me.</p>
<p>He had a sort of dangerous vibe to him.</p>
<p>Or an intense one- I could barely tell.</p>
<p>He looked annoyed at me. I didn't even do anything!</p>
<p>He made a quick grunt as he lifted me off the ground with his right hand with ease and gently dropped me to carry me on his shoulders.</p>
<p>I gripped onto him tightly. There wasn't a single soft part of his body.</p>
<p>HOW STRONG! HOW HARD! I cannot imagine how much he must've trained his body!</p>
<p>"Never fall over like that again ok? Your head could have been injured! The head is where the brain is and any damage to your head can be fatal!" He spoke up</p>
<p>"I'll be more careful next time, Socrates." I replied</p>
<p>"Good." He responded, calm again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>There was a smile on my face watching my role model (Socrates) eating the nutella french toast I made for him. There was even a strawberry on top just for him!</p>
<p>He'd looked at it cautiously and poked at it for a few seconds before taking a bite.</p>
<p>"My inner spirit isn't telling me not to eat it. So I'll try this food." He said, and took a larger bite.</p>
<p>He looked like he enjoyed the food!</p>
<p>"It's so sweet! It's delicious but too much wouldn't be too good for me. Stuffing yourself full of food is bad for the soul even if the food's delicious-" He mumbled to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Everyone is bored/Is Helen's otp credible?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's some awkwardness and a smidgen of sexual tension between the main OC Helen and Socrates.<br/>Socrates couldn't sleep over at Ben's House so he decides to sleep in Helen and Judy's room.<br/>The three of them watch movies together on Helen's laptop.<br/>Judy attempts to flirt with Socrates but the man's too innocent to comprehend her lewdish lingo.<br/>Socrates accidentally reveals something he enjoys doing with Plato.<br/>Helen squeals/cheers that her otp (Plato x Socrates) is slightly more credible!<br/>Socrates gets curious and wants to know what an otp means.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just finished all my lessons. I can finally relax in my room! Wait, what's going on in here?" Helen asked</p><p>Judy and Socrates were watching a movie on the laptop. My laptop. </p><p>They've even pulled  mattresses down from my bed and hers and-</p><p>"Wait- Is Socrates laying on my mattress? Wow, I can't believe it." Helen said</p><p>"I'll never wash those sheets again!" Thankfully, Helen said this last part in her head</p><p>"Socrates?" Judy questioned</p><p>"Oh shit! Well I've fucked everything up! I've already broken one of Uncle's rules about time travel- Fuck!!" Helen thought</p><p>"Oh, he was named after that philosopher right? Aww that's so cute. He didn't even tell me his real name. Don't worry Socrates. You have a lovely name! There's nothing cringe about being called Socrates-" Judy said </p><p>"What are you talking about, Judy? Socrates is a brilliant name." Socrates spoke up</p><p>"Judy. You're being weirdly patronizing." Helen said</p><p> Judy ignored her. They were too engrossed in whatever they were watching!</p><p>"Judy! Why're you using my laptop?" Helen asked</p><p>"It's not my fault you don't password protect your devices!" Judy replied</p><p>"Whatever. Anyway, what're you watching? Ooh that's Fight Club! I love that movie! Budge up ok?" Helen said</p><p>"Alright then. I'll leave you a space between 'Big Buddha' and me ok?"</p><p>"Don't call him that! W-W-wait. I get to sit between?" Helen squeaked, stressing out the word 'between'</p><p>She made a gesture like she was ready to float up into the ceiling like a floating balloon filled with happiness instead of helium! If happiness could make people float.</p><p>"Geez. If you were an anime character, you'd be getting continuous nosebleeds from excitement by now."</p><p>Helen let out a 'hmph' and ignored her friend and instead dived into the mattress into the space between Socrates and Judy.</p><p>Or at least, she thought she landed into that space. Oh no no no.</p><p>It seemed that even God who's above all wanted to test her with this embarrassing blunder!</p><p>She landed right on top of the father of Philosophy himself - Socrates!</p><p>Judy didn't even need to say anything to make her embarrassed.</p><p>Helen's face had turned red and Socrates looked back at her, looking startled and confused.</p><p>A few seconds ago, Socrates wanted to lie on his back instead of his front so he told Judy to hold the laptop.</p><p>They had both laid down on their backs but Judy angled the laptop so that Socrates could see it. Helen closed her eyes before diving into the mattress which is why she ended up landing on Socrates' front.</p><p>Apparently, the situation of Helen's body pressing against her favorite philosopher was too much for her to handle and was sure that she would pass out! His full beard was against her neck, his long wavy hair that was getting thinner was sprawled out onto the mattress. Helen found her hands on his broad shoulders and like a cheesy romantic movie, her brown eyes were meeting his shining blue ones. </p><p>Judy cleared her throat loudly, reminding them that she was still here.</p><p>The movie was on pause just like Helen's thoughts were on pause.</p><p>Finally, Socrates spoke up.</p><p>"Are you alright, Helen? Do you want to watch Fight Club with my new friend?" Socrates asked</p><p>Helen was unresponsive and her heart was having a tantrum, kicking about in its cage.</p><p>Socrates noticed that she was still laying on him and thought that maybe she'd fallen asleep.</p><p>He gently pat her head a few times to check for a response.</p><p> He then lift her chin up and pretended that she hadn't just drooled on his palm.</p><p>"Helen!! Wake the fuck up so we can watch Fight Club, bitch!" Judy said, tired of waiting for her</p><p>"You're a bitch! I'm awake ok! Don't be such a mum." Helen said, even more embarrassed that she'd accidentally drooled on Socrates.</p><p>She got off Socrates' warm body and slid to the side to lie down on the cold mattress.</p><p>"What did I say to you about using bad language, Judy?" Socrates reminded her</p><p>"But, she called me a bitch as well! Anyway, we don't actually mean it-" Judy replied</p><p>"Why would you say something you didn't mean?" Socrates asked her</p><p>"Ok then daddy. What are you gonna do, punish me?" She replied jokingly</p><p>Helen signaled to her friend to quit joking and shut up.</p><p>"Thankfully, I'm not your father. I'm also not going to punish you. If you continue to act annoying, I might consider punishing you with more questions-"</p><p>"I think you're acting like a dickhead. Can't you let things slide? Why do you ask a bunch of questions all the time?"</p><p>"Enough! Let's watch this movie now!" Helen shouted</p><p>Socrates looked like he was going to let out laughter but chose to remain calm and serious.</p><p>***</p><p>*One movie later, Now watching another random movie.*</p><p>"S-So I watched this b-before and this scene is a bit weird. J-Judy, let's fast forward this scene please." Helen said</p><p>"Don't be such a little baby. You can't even see them doing it, you can only hear it."</p><p>"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! GROSS! PATHETIC-" she mumbled as she covered both her ears.</p><p>They were sitting up and looking at her reaction.</p><p>You could tell that even Socrates was getting a little embarrassed and he was twisting his beard with his fingers. He looked down at the keyboard as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Helen was still covering her ears.</p><p>"Can you believe this, Socrates? She always gets like this, even when the characters in movies make out or tongue kiss or something- The scene's over you big baby." </p><p>"Good. I've faced enough torment for one day!" Helen replied</p><p>"Oh, I see. She's quite prudish. That reminds me of Plato. He gets uncomfortable talking about such matters. He also reacts violently when I question him about this too much. I find it too enjoyable. Making the prudish Plato uncomfortable-" Socrates said</p><p>Helen smiled but in her head, she was cheering that her otp (Socrates x Plato) was more credible.</p><p> "My otp!" She squealed quietly</p><p>"Wow, Helen. They're your otp? Nah, I prefer Plato x Aristotle-"</p><p>"Shut it please, you weirdo!" Helen panicked, not wanting her to realize that they were with the real Socrates</p><p>"What, it's not like they're here-" Judy replied</p><p>"Otp? What's that?" Socrates asked</p><p>"N-Nothing" Helen replied fast</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A cure for feeling bored? [improved version of the old chapter 5]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: (01/07/20) I've made a few alterations to this chapter because I felt like it needed more work. </p><p>If you're still reading this, I've made this chapter a lot less cringe. Reading it back to myself recently, I realized how terrible the unedited version was and I apologize to anyone who managed to be unfortunate enough to read that version!</p><p>P.S. Helen has no chill when trying to watch Anime uninterrupted!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You won't believe what just happened. Socrates made his way to our philosophy lecture and started asking a bunch of questions in the short 15 minutes break during our lecture. He even told my professor he was making some statements that were contradictory but he didn't take it so well. It was amazing! He seemed like the reincarnation of the real Socrates!" Judy spoke</p><p>"Wow, I feel like Odysseus." Socrates thought to himself, because he had to be in disguise and hide the fact that he was the real Socrates.</p><p>"Wow. Yeah, he's really smart." Helen replied</p><p>"I know, right. But if he continues annoying the professors, I feel like he'll be banned from the whole school building!" Judy explained</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bored." Helen spoke</p><p>"We're all bored." Judy replied</p><p>"I'm also starting to become bored." Socrates said</p><p>"It's too hot outside and inside this room even though we've got a fan." Judy said</p><p>"I'm hot too and I'm just wearing a vest and some shorts." Helen said</p><p>They were all sitting on the floor in a circle but Judy scooted closer to Socrates and leaned on him.</p><p>"Hey Socrates? Are you hot?" Judy asked</p><p>"N-No I'm not. I've trained myself to endure heat and I've also trained myself to endure the freezing cold, wearing nothing but the same clothes I'm currently wearing." He smiled</p><p>Socrates didn't look or sound like he was boasting about this. He was being as honest as always.</p><p>"Wow, what are you, a Shaolin monk?" Helen asked</p><p>"Nope." Socrates replied </p><p>Judy looked back at Socrates and couldn't help but think he was adorable. Not because he looked small and cute in appearance. It was because his personality was adorable sometimes! Judy thought he was a good looking man and she wanted him to notice her. But every time she made small attempts to get him to realize, he remained totally oblivious! </p><p>Judy decided to meet up with her other friends in order to cure her boredom. She also wanted to go outside in the fresh air and maybe go to the mall or something.</p><p>She stopped leaning on him and told them that she was going to go out.</p><p>***</p><p>Helen decided to binge watch her favorite anime, bought 3 bags of crisps, a packet of sour sweets, 4 chocolate bars and a bottle of orange juice. She wasn't going to actually finish all that food in one go. She would just try to eat as much as she could then tie the opened crisps packets with an elastic band in an attempt to stop the air from making the crisps go bad.</p><p>Because Socrates had gone off to see Ben, she could play the episodes out loud and blare out the anime opening and dance to it. If you could even call that dancing. However, Helen believed that what could be considered 'good dancing' is subjective so she'd be able to express herself in whatever way she wished without anyone being there to say something about it. </p><p>The anime opening played but unfortunately buffered, glitched and paused every few seconds which made her sink down onto the ground in despair.</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!" She shouted at her laptop</p><p>She proceeded to shake her laptop about and repeatedly slammed the refresh button. </p><p>After the 6th time of pressing the refresh button, the episode played normally without any issues. She celebrated by grabbing a handful of crisps and shoving it into her mouth.</p><p>After that, her mouth felt too dry, causing her to drink the orange juice in an attempt to solve her problems.</p><p>'First world problems, huh?' Helen thought to herself </p><p>After the 4th anime episode she was watching, she shrieked out loud not caring about how crazy she looked right now.</p><p>"He finally transformed! That pathetic excuse of a villain has no chance!" She cheered</p><p>Suddenly, she heard very loud knocking coming from the wall.</p><p>"EXCUSE ME? KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YOU? I'M TRYING TO STUDY!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!!! STUDY THIS!!!" She replied back, pointing her middle finger at the wall then knocked back on the wall even louder.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>(Many moments later- an invitation)</p><p>"Look at this strange card I got! It says 'Let's get high and proper wasted'. There's an address-"</p><p>"Wait, what?! Let me see. It's from Bill Howard! I can't believe it!"</p><p>"Who?" Socrates replied</p><p>"He's very popular and loves throwing parties for fun! His parents are really rich and instead of living on campus, he lives in a mansion. His parents are too busy to be in the house all the time which is why he can throw all these parties! I can't believe you got invited!" Helen said, hyping people up like she always did</p><p>"It's a party? I think I'll have to decline his invitation-" Socrates said</p><p>"No don't do that! Are you crazy? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Not many ordinary people have ever refused an invitation before!"</p><p>"Well, if that's so, I'll go to this party of his, give this card back to him and leave!" Socrates replied, pointing his index finger up to the sky, then huffing and puffing and crossing his arms.</p><p>'Socrates is so cute.' both Judy and Helen thought</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A/N: Next chapter: They'll all go to a party and a new character will be introduced.</p><p>Please don't be afraid to tell me to 'curb my cringe levels'.<br/>
I promise I never try to be cringe on purpose lol!</p><p>You can Kudos or comment if you want.</p><p>Thanks for reading and have a nice morning/afternoon/night/time :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PARTY CHAPTER :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: Now do you believe me when I tell you this is not a serious fan fiction? I like the idea of writing something ridiculous even if it means getting ignoring my sense of shame, lol. I just don't wanna make Socrates too serious and boring here. I wanna make him even more interesting.<br/>So Socrates goes to a College party at Bill Howard's mansion.<br/>He meets a bunch of guys that challenge him to an arm-wrestling match then later a possible drinking competition between Bill and him.<br/>Socrates unintentionally makes Bill drunk and frustrated!<br/>This will be continued in another chapter probably.<br/>Note/warning?: There'll be hints of (MxM) moments in these chapters. Just letting yall know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Socrates. This is a really big deal! What do you wanna wear to the party?" Judy asked</p><p>"My normal clothes and sandals should be fine-" Socrates replied</p><p>"But it's not an everyday thing. It's a party! Please let us pick some outfits for you-"</p><p>"Uh, t-that won't be necessary." Socrates said quickly and started to get out of his chair but Judy's other friends sat him back down again.</p><p>"Alright, fine but let Hana here make your beard and hair neater so you look less homeless." She added</p><p>"Whatever you do, please don't cut off my beard or make my hair too short." Socrates said</p><p>"Don't worry, Soc. Jake here really knows what he's doing."</p><p>*</p><p>After Socrates' beard was trimmed down and made to look neater, he was quite pleased at how his appearance improved after checking his face in the mirror.</p><p>After saying thanks to them, they made their way to the party and Helen was going because Socrates was allowed to bring a friend with him and he chose her!</p><p>Ben was too busy after all. </p><p>***</p><p>"This really is such an impressive house. The young man even has a pool to himself!"</p><p>"I know, right? He's so lucky." Helen replied</p><p>"We're 40 minutes late but when I look around, only a few people are here." Socrates said</p><p>"People like arriving late to parties. It's not meant to be a strict thing. Everyone just wants to have fun. I'm curious about why he invited us. Even back in High school he wouldn't bother inviting us 'ordinary peasants'! Why now? Does he like you too, Socrates?" Helen asked</p><p>"I don't know and I don't care! I care very little about this party of his. I'm going to meet him and ask him why he invited me then go back to Ben's House and read my library books." Socrates replied</p><p>"Library books. But how-"</p><p>"Ben made me a pass. People believe I belong to this school of yours. It's so bizarre!" Socrates said </p><p>***</p><p>Socrates looked around the place. People were drinking heavily, laughing loudly over the loud music, young couples were making out, people were dancing and acting stupid while drunk and more. Even Alcibiades' parties weren't this intense! There were foods and snacks here but not enough, meaning that they just cared about getting drunk and sleeping around more than eating food. Socrates turned around and noticed a group of young men having an arm-wrestling competition and walked towards them.</p><p>"Hello, robe and sandals." one of the boys said, laughing at his own 'joke' which wasn't even funny. </p><p>"Old man." Another guy said, who toppled over from drinking too much</p><p>"I'm interested in this game that you men are playing. I'll be joining in." Socrates said</p><p>"GO AWAY!" They shouted</p><p>But Socrates wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>"I think I am getting the hang of this arm wrestle. I have $254 in cash. If anyone is able to defeat me, they'll walk away with the money." Socrates suggested</p><p>"Ok, old man. That'll be easy! Don't cry when all of us win against you."</p><p>"Quit chattering all day and arm wrestle me!" Socrates said with his booming voice, which often made him seem more intimidating even though he couldn't help it.</p><p>First contestant was a boy with dyed green hair.</p><p>The tall boy with blond hair was counting and keeping score.</p><p>"3..2..1. GO!" he shouted</p><p>"You lose, boy!" Socrates shouted, smiling happily at his quick victory which occurred in less than 8 seconds.  </p><p>"Holy shit! That old man won using one of his fingers! How is that possible? He's making you look weak! Get outta here bitch boy." The blond man shouted and laughed</p><p>***</p><p>"You look quite strong. I think I'll have to use my whole hand." Socrates said, to the blond man who was the only one left.</p><p>The boy looked like he was doing quite well but his energy was starting to run out. He looked angrily at Socrates after realizing that the older man wasn't tired at all, just grinning at him stupidly (at least, in his point of view).</p><p>"What the fuck?" He said slowly</p><p>Socrates not only slammed his hand down on the desk but also accidentally dragged and lifted the boy up, making him fall on top of him. Their faces were too close so the boy prepared to throw a punch at his face. Socrates blocked the punch and let go of him, making him topple backwards and backwards roll!</p><p>Everyone started laughing then cheering.</p><p>"That was awesome, old man!" </p><p>"You won!"  </p><p>"Please, let's get high together." </p><p>"I'll give you some weed ok. It's some great stuff!"  </p><p>"It'll be hilarious!"</p><p>And so, Socrates unintentionally made a group of fanboys who found him interesting!</p><p>The blond boy who was humiliated at his own party wasn't very happy.</p><p>"Hey! Sock-Rates!! I demand a rematch! We'll have a drinking competition! I'm the best drinker in town!" He shouted, mispronouncing his name, pulling the man's toga and punching him on the chest several times which wasn't really hurting Socrates that much.</p><p>The boy kicked an empty can of beer in Socrates' direction.</p><p>Socrates caught the can and threw it back over the angry man's head, which made the young man momentarily afraid.</p><p>"You must be this Bill Howard who invited me. I can tell. You called yourself the best drinker. A man who is exceptional at holding his alcohol, right boy?"</p><p>"So? I invited you here as a joke! I hate you and you're an asshat who looks down on everyone!" Bill shouted </p><p>"That's not true. Don't say that." Socrates said</p><p>'Dammit. Why did this man have to ruin my plans and pull me into his lap? That strange toga wearing gigantic buffoon was mocking me! He's humiliated me, in front of all my friends at my own party! How dare he! I'll get him drunk and punish him severely! That pathetic peasant!" Bill thought, clenching his fists</p><p> </p><p>"Socrates, let's get wasted and high!" Bill grinned evilly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Socrates gets high part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Socrates goes to a College party at Bill Howard's mansion.<br/>He meets a bunch of guys that challenge him to an arm-wrestling match then later a possible drinking competition between Bill and him.<br/>Socrates unintentionally makes Bill drunk and frustrated!<br/>Bill acts a lil creepy once he discovers Socrates resting in his bedroom. <br/>Note/warning?: There'll be hints of (MxM) moments in this chapters. Possibly implied nudity from Socrates (Oh god, I'm gonna go hel-!) <br/>Just letting yall know here anyways. But nothing too intense yet ;)</p><p>P.S Socrates attempts to measure the air in Bill's room and talks about clouds very enthusiastically!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Recap from last chapter*</p><p>'Dammit. Why did Socrates have to ruin my plans and pull me into his lap? That strange toga wearing gigantic buffoon was obviously mocking me! He's humiliated me, in front of all my friends at my own party! How dare he! I'll get him drunk and punish him severely! That pathetic peasant!" Bill thought, clenching his fists</p><p>"Socrates, let's get wasted and high!" Bill grinned evilly </p><p>*<br/>And so, the drinking competition started between Bill and Socrates despite Socrates warning him that a boy shouldn't be drinking so much alcohol because having too much to drink is unhealthy and bad. Bill told the older man to stop acting like a pussy then told him to grow a pair. Socrates ignored him then they started downing shot after shot.</p><p>Eventually, the person keeping count was amazed at how the two of them continued to drink like it was nothing!</p><p>Bill felt like crying after losing to Socrates for the second time that day. </p><p>He was forced to give up. Anymore alcohol and he would've thrown up all over the place.</p><p>'That son of a bitch is still pouring himself another shot. Ay yo, what the fuck?!!' Bill thought</p><p>Then another shot.</p><p>Then another one.</p><p>And another one.</p><p>"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!! YOU'RE FINISHING ALL OUR ALCOHOL, OLD MAN!!" Bill and the party crowd screamed out at Socrates</p><p>Socrates started laughing then hiccuped shortly after.</p><p>"I offer to you my most humble apologies. I forgot to mention that I've never gotten completely drunk before." Socrates replied</p><p>***</p><p>"Do you have it with you? Old dude's finally tired and has fallen asleep in one of the rooms." Bill asked</p><p>"Yeah but why're you acting so suspicious, dude?"</p><p>"Your mum's suspicious, ok. Now give me my weed. I've spent good money on those." Bill said</p><p>"You know, if you weren't so rich I'd hate you so much right now." </p><p>"I love you too." Bill said sarcastically</p><p>"Shut up, dick." The man replied then left.</p><p>***</p><p>Bill's POV</p><p>Yes finally! Finally! Socrates is in my bedroom!</p><p>I'm an evil genius. Just look at this old fool, sleeping away on my bed like a baby!</p><p>I can get my revenge on him at last.</p><p>I hate him. I hate this man. I hate his stupid clothes. I hate his dry feet. I hate his beard. I even hate the way he's sleeping.</p><p>Who even wears those weird-ass robes nowadays?</p><p>What a crackhead. </p><p>I wasn't thinking too well because of all those drinks but I wasn't hopelessly drunk.</p><p>I decided to slowly lift up his clothes. I have no idea why but I just did it.</p><p>He was still sleeping.</p><p>His legs are a bit paler than his face. He has a natural tan on his face and arms then. </p><p>Anyway, who cares huh?</p><p>I lifted it up higher and noticed that I've just exposed a sleeping man's thighs and legs.</p><p>I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I'm not a creep.</p><p>"Plato. Go fetch me a cup of water.. And grapes. I like grapes." Socrates mumbled</p><p>"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself</p><p>Oh, for a second there I thought he was awake.</p><p>Now let me slowly pull my hand away from-</p><p>Don't get the wrong idea. I was only touching him out of revenge. I wanna see him get angry and upset. Good. That serves him right. If he tells anyone, I'll tell everyone that he pulled me into his lap and touched me (well, he only grabbed my arm but they don't need to know). I'm a rich boy so everyone will believe me!</p><p>"Plato?" Socrates mumbled again.</p><p>But this time, he was awake but groggy.</p><p>"What's going on here, boy?" Socrates spoke in a much deeper tone than usual until he cleared his throat.</p><p>I slid my hand away a bit too late.</p><p>***<br/>No one's POV</p><p>"I feel quite different, a bit cold.. and I think that someone was touching me. How bizarre. Or was that just another dream?" Socrates spoke, shifting about feeling uncomfortable</p><p>'Oh shit. I'm fucked. Why do the worst things always happen to me? He's awake before I even got to- I mean he's awake before I figured out his weaknesses.' Bill thought</p><p>Socrates sat up then looked down at his partially exposed chest, his knees and legs.</p><p>"Bill. Do you know what happened to my clothing?"</p><p>Before Bill could say anything, Socrates stood up and let his toga fall to the floor. Bill started to realize how extraordinarily tall he was and how strong he looked for an older man. He turned red after realizing something else.</p><p>"Put your robes back on you no-pants wearing old man!" Bill snapped</p><p>"Calm down boy. It's no big deal. I'll wear my toga in a moment. Were you in this room while I was asleep? I felt a cold breeze up my toga and small hands caressing my legs-" Socrates asked</p><p>"NOOOOO!!" Bill shouted back</p><p>"It's alright Bill. You don't need to hide it. It'll stress you out and make you unwell-" Socrates started</p><p>"Don't say another word. Now, there's another reason why I wanted us to be alone." Bill said</p><p>'YOU'RE MINE.' Bill thought, then slapped his own forehead at his thoughts.</p><p>Those same thoughts he'd always felt disgusted by. The only reason why he hated himself.</p><p>And Socrates had nonchalantly told him that 'he didn't need to hide it.'</p><p>'How dare he? That ugly/attractive old man!' Bill thought, feeling like he needed a punch to his face.</p><p>"Something inside of me is telling me to be careful. Is he right or wrong I wonder? The spirit who's always so negative." Socrates replied</p><p>"What the fuck are you on about?" Bill asked</p><p>"Am I in danger?" Socrates asked him seriously</p><p>'Depends on my mood, my Socrates.' Bill thought</p><p>"Socrates. Have you ever tried smoking weed before? It makes you high and we can smoke some right now! Wanna try?" Bill asked</p><p>"If I got high, would that be a good thing?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Yeah, that would be a good thing Socrates. I'll roll one up for you." Bill replied</p><p>"Wait Bill. I have another question." Socrates said</p><p>"What?" Bill replied, starting to get impatient</p><p>"Will you be getting high as well?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Bill replied</p><p>"Is this a normal activity? Smoking weed." Socrates asked</p><p>"Yes." Bill replied</p><p>"Then why are we being so secretive? Can't we smoke weed in front of everyone else at the party? Is this some kind of taboo? Could it be against the law?-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up with those bullshit questions already! Everyone smokes weed. It's good and it calms your mind. It's not illegal." Bill replied</p><p>"In that case, you need to smoke weed the most." Socrates replied</p><p>***<br/>"Do you feel different?" Bill asked</p><p>"I think so. This herb is very strange. My thoughts are a lot more stranger. I've been thinking about the clouds. No wait, of air itself. What kind of material is it made of? Why is it invisible but it's still there. Thoughts like that are circling around my mind right now." Socrates replied</p><p>"Oh, I see. If we figured out the material of air, we could make invisibility cloaks-" Bill said</p><p>"Oh yes but of course!" Socrates raised his voice enthusiastically, hugged and lightly slapped his back with his hand.</p><p>"Oww, quit manhandling me you asshat." Bill said</p><p>"No. You asscap! Cap is another word for a hat right? Do you get my joke?"</p><p>"No I don't you ass beanie!" Bill retorted, after thinking of another word for hat</p><p>Then the two of them started roaring with laughter.</p><p>***<br/>"Hey, you smell like warm warm bread." Helen spoke, after entering the room</p><p>"Go away woman!" Bill replied</p><p>"What's Soc doing?" She asked</p><p>"He's trying to measure the air in my room. I told him it was impossible but he didn't give a shit. He's still high so I'm having fun watching him stumble about like a caveman." Bill explained</p><p>"Hey, let's play a game, Bill-zebub." Helen spoke</p><p>"Don't call me that! What the hell do you want us to play, woman?" Bill asked</p><p>"Zombies!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly</p><p>Socrates immediately stopped measuring the air and faced the two of them.</p><p>"You never change, do you Helen?" Bill sighed</p><p>"We used to be one but now we've split. I'm just a human.. but you are my better zombie half. Please defeat me..then eat the other half of me. Do anything to hurt me..except leave me. Eating the flesh is what zombies do isn't it? Eating the flesh..eating the flesh." Helen said dramatically</p><p>"Please don't mention our cringe game back in High school. Things are different now. I could easily defeat you if you let me be the Zombie even." </p><p>Helen turned to Socrates and explained the game to him then asked him if he wanted to join in.</p><p>"So..the person who's tackled to the ground and is 'eaten' loses? As strong as you are Helen, this game will be over less than in 2 seconds if I play against you. I'm experienced in wrestling and fighting in battles." Socrates warned</p><p>"Hold on, old man. I'll show you how we play Zombies. Me and Helen will face each other first. I'm sure you're just underestimating her. She's tougher than she looks. Also don't tell a soul about this game or else." Bill said</p><p>And so, Bill was the 'Zombie' and Helen was the 'Fighter'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Socrates gets high part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill is drunk and feeling a bit frustrated and mischievous.<br/>Socrates and Bill play a game called 'Zombies'<br/>Socrates and Bill grow closer and have a 'moment'.<br/>Bill is drunk and upset and wants Socrates to comfort him.<br/>The most explicit thing that happens here is literally just a kiss.</p><p>There'll be a new person next chapter that comes out the time machine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyone carries a shadow," -- (Carl Jung)</p><p>And Bill has trouble coming to terms with it.</p><p>That is the complexity of Bill's 'own self'.</p><p>Short recap from last chapter</p><p>Socrates smokes weed then gets passionate about measuring the air in Bill's room. He talks briefly about the clouds and air particles. Helen decides to play a made-up game called Zombies with Bill. Helen and Bill decide to play first then Bill wants to play with Socrates after.</p><p>*</p><p>The person who's the Zombie isn't allowed to tackle someone at full speed because traditional zombies were meant to be slow but super strong.</p><p>Now it was Helen vs. Bill and Socrates was amazed at how seriously Helen was taking this and using all her strength. The expression on her face was fierce and she was trying to do anything to avoid losing so quickly. Even though Bill was stronger than her, Socrates could see that he lacked stamina and was already running out of breath. Helen was still full of energy and was much speedier. Bill was the Zombie so he wasn't allowed to go at full speed.</p><p>***</p><p>"Fall down already." Bill said breathlessly</p><p>"Never." She growled</p><p>Helen decided to run and jump on him from behind, which surprised him and he ended up falling down on the floor hard!</p><p>Socrates couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"You jumped on me? What the fuck. That's cheating!" Bill shouted</p><p>"There's nothing about that in the rule book so who cares. I won. And now, I'll eat you."</p><p>She gave him a squeezing hug then got off of him.</p><p>"Now it's Soc's turn! He'll be the Zombie because he's stronger than you." Helen said enthusiastically</p><p>"No. We'll flip a coin instead to decide who'll be the Zombie. Heads or tails, Socrates?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Never mind. I'll pick tails and you're heads!" Bill replied</p><p>Bill flipped the coin and it landed on tails.</p><p>"I'm the zombie." Bill announced</p><p>***</p><p>Once they started playing, he felt nervous about tackling Socrates. Something about him seemed odd to Bill. He was unusually strong and fierce. He wasn't an ordinary middle aged man.</p><p>Bill had other intentions to humiliate the man when he'd least expect it. He didn't dare say them out loud.</p><p>"Come on, boy. Are you afraid of me? Fight me like a man! You're the Zombie! Fight me!!" Socrates encouraged him</p><p>Bill gave him a strange look as if the older man was crazy then tried to tackle him.</p><p>Socrates kept dodging or pushing him away.</p><p>And Bill was getting tired.</p><p>Until he grinned at his devious plan.</p><p>"Socrates. It's your lover, Plato!" He shouted, pointing behind Socrates</p><p>"WHAT, WHERE?!" Socrates replied shocked as he turned around.</p><p>He felt utterly disappointed when his dearest friend Plato wasn't there.</p><p>He froze for a moment and then Bill tripped him up.</p><p>Socrates fell down and Bill grinned.</p><p>"What's that evil look on your face, Bill-zebub?" Helen said but completely got ignored</p><p>Bill was sitting on top of Socrates' stomach then leaned into him much closer.</p><p>The young man gripped onto the roots of the man's long black wavy hair and quickly pressed his lips against his.<br/>
Socrates didn't move or push him away yet. He wasn't expecting this from the young man at all!<br/>
Socrates tapped him on the shoulder to try and signal to him to stop but Bill didn't receive the message.</p><p>He tried to cup the older man's face and got carried away with the kiss, even using his tongue forcefully with no intentions of letting him go.<br/>
Even Helen was speechless!</p><p>Socrates sighed then suddenly pushed the young man away and punched him in the chest! He was holding back his strength because he wasn't actually that angry with him.</p><p>"You foolish boy!" Socrates cried</p><p>Bill was coughing then he stumbled up from the floor.</p><p>"The hell's wrong with you? You fucking punched me over a trivial kiss. You that mad over one kiss, Sock-rates?" Bill yelled</p><p>"Helen. I'll deal with the boy. Don't worry. I'll need you to leave the room for a moment. Catch up with Judy." Socrates said</p><p>***<br/>
"So you've answered all my questions but I still don't understand why you're still angry." Socrates said calmly</p><p>"I'm angry because you're annoying me and I wish you'd go die already. And you punched me for no reason!" Bill replied</p><p>"I know that. You've said that already. You don't have to like me. I'm not asking you to." Socrates replied</p><p>"Why are you giving me pain and confusion? Ever since you've strolled into our school goddammit- you know what, I'll keep my mouth shut. It's the fucking alcohol talking - I don't give a shit about you." Bill grumbled</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you. I only want to be honest with you and you to be honest to yourself. When you kissed me, something stopped me from immediately pushing you away and beating you up. I got the impression that you've been fighting with yourself for so long haven't you? But it's ok to be different. Be honest to yourself, boy. There's no shame in being the way that you really are-"</p><p>"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I'M NORMAL AND FUCKING HAPPY OK! STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME SAPPY ADVICE-"</p><p>"Again, I meant no harm. My words often make people upset. For that, I'm sorry." Socrates replied, trying to calm the boy down.</p><p>"Socrates." Bill called out softly, which was very out of character for him</p><p>"You said my name correctly." Socrates beamed</p><p>"Teach me."</p><p>"Teach you what?"</p><p>"Teach me to be normal. Teach me to be honest with myself. Teach me to accept my weirdness. Teach me to be happy. Please Socrates!" Bill teared up</p><p>"You have incredibly high expectations of me but that's ok. You've realized that you have an issue you need to fix. You are no longer in denial. Have you ever heard of the famous phrase- WAIT are you alright?" Socrates spoke</p><p>"I feel sick." Bill replied</p><p>Bill stumbled around his room to find his bin then threw up in it. Then he wiped himself with a tissue then used hand sanitizer on his hands.</p><p>Then he found himself asking Socrates something he'd normally never dare to ask.</p><p>"C-Can I rest my head on your lap?<br/>
My head's killing me." Bill asked</p><p>Socrates smiled and let him rest his head. A little bit later, he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. His blonde hair went down to his lower neck near the shoulders but not quite. He normally had an emo looking side fringe but he chose to clip it back since it was getting in his eyes and annoying him. Now the man was running his thick fingers through his hair, releasing strands of his fringe from the small hair clips.</p><p>"Socrates." Bill said</p><p>"What is it, boy?" Socrates replied</p><p>"I'm not your fucking pet. Stop messing up my hairstyle."</p><p>"Understood. You don't enjoy it when Socrates brushes your hair. Let's move on now. As I was saying, have you heard of the phrase 'know thyself' ?" Socrates asked, referring to himself in 3rd person.</p><p>" 'Know thyself'? Yeah, I've heard it. But what the hell does it actually mean?"</p><p>"You'll need to think about it. Self knowledge is very important you know. If you know yourself, you'll be able to become stronger and become a better human being who acts with virtue and justice and be able to manage your household and even obtain the skill to better society itself! It will be incredibly difficult but it's what I think is the correct way to live." Socrates gave a short speech</p><p>"Sounds nice. I guess I'll think deeply about life and that. Well, after this party. Having self knowledge huh? Knowing myself? I've been thinking right now and I've learnt something new!"</p><p>"Really?! What did you learn, my boy?" Socrates replied enthusiastically</p><p>"I learnt that..well I learnt that-"</p><p>"What is it already? Come on, spit it out will yo-"</p><p>Bill looked up at Socrates and smiled differently from his usual obnoxious smirk.</p><p>"I learnt that I love you, Socrates." Bill replied</p><p>"Oh really? Well, you're not the first person to tell me that. I have many 'lovers' who hassle me day and night and feel like they have to stick with me like paint on a carpet. Plato, for one, but he'll never admit that. That bold and brave boy, Alcibiades. This other lovely woman who's supposed to be a supermodel- Anyway, don't worry. At least you're being honest. As long as you don't love me for my looks only (which is absurd). As long as you love me in the hopes to be my companion and lifelong friend as well- Well that's alright." Socrates rambled in reply</p><p>'Does this nerdy guy seriously give those nicknames to his so-called lovers? I should've realized. Socrates? Plato? Alcibiades? Come on! He's such a philosophy geek! I wonder if they role play as historical figures when they're fucking?" Bill thought</p><p>Oh boy oh boy was Bill getting the wrong ideas about the older man!<br/>
He was believing that the Socrates holding him close wasn't actually the real Socrates which made sense since he didn't know about the time machine. He was starting to think that 'Socrates' was just a weirdo with an open relationship with other men who role play as historical figures or philosophers for him! Bill laughed at that thought inside of his head and was playing out mental scenarios involving 'Socrates' and his partners or 'lovers' (as 'Socrates' called them).</p><p>He then felt his face flush when he wondered what historical name 'Socrates' would give him.</p><p>"Bill. Is there something on your mind that you wish to share with me?" Socrates asked</p><p>"No!" Bill replied quickly</p><p>"I think I've sobered up. Now I'll party some more. I have one more thing I wanna tell you." Bill said, hopping off the bed and preparing himself to run out the room.</p><p>"What is it Bill? You can tell me-" said the unsuspecting Socrates.</p><p>"I undid your robes and played with your dick while you were asleep." He announced quickly</p><p>Then he bolted out of the room, thinking that Socrates would chase him and beat him up for what he said to him. He was giggling loudly whilst he was running out of the room! </p><p>"Foolish boy." Socrates mumbled, his right hand in a fist, grabbing onto his toga. He felt himself blush then he took a few deep breaths, cleared his throat then opened the window, looking out at the night sky through it.</p><p>As creepy as Bill was, Socrates' interest in him grew. To Socrates, even though the boy was vulgar at times and obnoxious, he found that his honesty made him even more attractive.</p><p>'It's not only good looks that can make somebody beautiful. True beauty is far more complex! I think you understand it more than I do, dear Plato.' Socrates thought to himself.</p><p>He was starting to miss Plato and all his friends. He even missed Aristophanes and he found that strange! He didn't hate that comedian but they weren't close friends either.     </p><p>***</p><p>Socrates was such a 'people-person' as he was interacting with random people at the party and having a laugh with them. Someone got him high again and this time he was trying to go up to random people and tell them their futures like a fortune-teller. It was all fun and games and the party got livelier.</p><p>After that, Helen, Judy, their friends and Socrates went back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Plato's Arrival.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plato finally travels to the future.<br/>'Uncle' Ben surprisingly hates Judy for some reason.<br/>Plato decides to go to a cafe.<br/>Plato has quite a LOT of MONEY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, uncle Ben! What's up? Is that your time machine? Is someone else seeing us?"</p><p>"Why do you call him uncle? That's so weird." Judy replied</p><p>"It's not. He's a family friend! And he's also my friend." Helen said</p><p>"Yeah, everyone's your friend isn't it?" Judy thought</p><p>"Someone you admire a lot is coming here. He couldn't bear to be without Socrates for this long and was starting to fall ill so when I went back in time to check up on him, he practically begged me to take him to the future where Socrates was. And hold on, how does Judy know about this? I told you not to tell anyone!" Ben replied to Helen's earlier question</p><p>"I'm sorry. It was an accident. Now I think all of my friends know." Helen said</p><p>"Oh rats! Well, keep it to your friends but don't tell a single stranger. I dunno why you told that fool right next to you. Ah, what was her name again? Moody." Ben replied</p><p>"Did you just say 'Oh rats'? What the fuck?" Judy laughed, mocking him</p><p>"It's a popular saying in the future, you fool." Ben retorted</p><p>"You know, I don't think Uncle Ben likes you-" Helen replied</p><p>"Uncle Ben's a prick and he should go fuck himself. How about that?" Judy retorted</p><p>"This is why your boyfriend broke up with you-" Ben retorted</p><p>"WHO CARES?! JUST GET ME A NEW GUY USING YOUR TIME MACHINE. SOCRATES NEEDS A NEW FRIEND-" Helen shouted</p><p>"Why're you treating Socrates like he's your pet hamster? You're supposed to be learning from him." Ben replied</p><p>"I'm not treating him like a pet. Can we have Plato now? Please, please, please!" Helen pleaded, jumping up and down</p><p>"Can I see Aristotle? B-But, people do say that it's never a good idea to meet your heroes in real life. They could be different from what you expected. I still wanna see Aristotle."</p><p>"Plato's first. Anyway, they are both extremely important people so they can only stay for a short time. I'll try to pick them up in a time where they're not too busy. Remember why I'm even doing this, Helen. I believe that you'll be able to contribute something good to society, especially with their influence. There are things from the future where I'm from that even I cannot tell you right now. Please believe me. I'll go back and get Plato. Wait up to 30 minutes ok. Hopefully it'll take less time.</p><p>***<br/>"Oh just great. I'm having a bad hair day today. I think it's the weather. Do you think my hair looks fine, Socrates?"</p><p>Socrates was reading one of Judy's textbooks. He hesitantly closed the book and faced Judy.</p><p>"Err, I think your hair looks fine. You have curly hair but your hair's different somehow. It's like a big round, soft curly cloud- It looks interesting." Socrates replied</p><p>"Not really. My hair's frizzier than usual but thanks anyway. You're so nice." she said</p><p>'What the hell's wrong with me? It's not like Socrates would care about something so trivial like my stupid hair. What am I even saying?' She thought </p><p>***<br/>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone in there? I was told to be here." A posh sounding voice called out</p><p>"Who is it?" Helen asked</p><p>Helen was showing Socrates some anime amv videos on her phone and they were sharing bluetooth ear buds.</p><p>"It's Plato! Now open up." He replied, getting impatient</p><p>"Plato." She squealed quietly</p><p>Judy decided to leave her afro alone and opened the door.</p><p>"Hey Plato. How's life?" Judy greeted him casually</p><p>Judy's jaw dropped after realizing that he'd completely ignored her!</p><p>'Maybe he's tired. No big deal.' She thought</p><p>He was looking at Socrates and Helen briefly.</p><p>'I-I think he's staring at me. I've never felt so happy before in my life!' Helen cheered inside her head</p><p>"So what's this? What's going on here? And who are you?" Plato asked accusingly</p><p>"I'm Helen. A girl who does a lot of things she finds interesting. Like reading, writing, art, watching anime, playing games and travelling." Helen introduced herself cheerfully </p><p>"I see. How empty and meaningless your life is." Plato replied</p><p>"Oh wow. That's harsh." Judy and Helen said quietly</p><p>Both of them grinned at the fact that they had the same response at the same time.    </p><p>Plato threw his bag onto the mattress then ran a hand through his short cut blonde hair. He glared at Helen with his bright blue eyes.</p><p>"Let me finish my point. I was going to say..how empty and meaningless your life is if that's what you really value. Theoretically speaking, there is something out there that's more worthy of being valued. The things you value so much, pale in comparison. Why should you be so fascinated by these things?" Plato asked</p><p>"I have a question for you, Plato. Have you ever even watched anime?" Helen asked</p><p>"N-No I haven't. So? Why does that matter?" Plato answered a bit too quickly</p><p>Even Socrates was grinning slightly.</p><p>"I'm watching anime with Helen over here. You could join us if you want. You could borrow the ear bud that Helen was using." Socrates replied nonchalantly</p><p>"Wait. Why mine? You give him your ear bud. You've watched too much already." Helen replied</p><p>"Ok. I'll join you. Let's see what all this hype is about." Plato replied</p><p>Helen and Judy burst out laughing.</p><p>"Hype? Where did you learn that word? Did they use the word 'hype' back in Ancient Greece? " Judy asked</p><p>"Oh no. I've used the word incorrectly haven't I? I only heard Ben use that term briefly-" Plato replied fast</p><p>"Relax. You've used it correctly. I think they're only laughing because to them it was very unexpected to hear you say that." Socrates mumbled, lightly scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"I see. You're surely the wisest man in all of Athens. In all of Greece-" Plato praised him</p><p>"Ah so that boy has been gifted with lightning powers and he's even skilled enough to use it when he faints or falls asleep-" Socrates said, his eyes glued to the anime on the screen</p><p>Plato started to turn red. The man he praised wasn't noticing him at all. The words played in his mind again and he was starting to get embarrassed.</p><p>"SOCRATES!!" Plato yelled out from the top of his lungs.</p><p>"What is it?" Socrates replied surprisingly calm</p><p>"Good. You can hear me. For a moment, I thought you went deaf or something. Is there a reason you chose not to respond to me?" Plato said</p><p>"You tried to say that I was wise. I'm not. That's what I know most. I know that I'm not yet wise."</p><p>"Why do you say that? You're being far too humble-" Plato said</p><p>"Think about it. If I really was wise, why on earth would I love wisdom so much? People who love wisdom generally are people who have some kind of need for it. If I had wisdom and was truly wise, it would be silly to say that I still need wisdom and even sillier to say that I (as a wise man) am a lover of wisdom. But that's just my opinion so try to avoid adhering to my thoughts." </p><p>Plato smiled in response as he walked closer to him and chose to sit down next to him.</p><p>Helen switched seats so that Plato was sitting between her and Socrates.</p><p>"So do you still wanna watch this with me, Plates?" Helen said a bit too casually</p><p>"I-It's Plato! Drop any other nickname you might have for me.  And you don't have to wrap your arm around me l-like that! We're not friends like that! Y-You idiot." Plato responded</p><p>"Senpai noticed me and even though he called me an idiot, I'm so happy! " Helen replied in a more higher pitched voice, her inner weeb/fangirl coming out</p><p>She couldn't help but give Plato a hug and now she accidentally caused Plato to become uncomfortable and think of her as a total weirdo!</p><p>"Even for a fanatic, your behaviour is far too creepy! Stop clinging to me. I despise fanatics. They should be banned! I know that makes no sense but I don't care. You've gotten far too comfortable, woman. You're just a stranger!" Plato responded, trying to push her away gently.</p><p>"Plato. Notice me, senpai-" Helen squeaked</p><p>Plato couldn't take it anymore. She was going too far.</p><p>"L-Let go of me! Unhand me you creep!" Plato said</p><p>"Oops. I'm really sorry Plato. I don't know what the hell came over me." Helen said immediately, seeing sense.</p><p>She felt guilty for her actions. She felt like she was the worst person in the world for getting too excited and not treating Plato like an ordinary human being. She hoped that Plato wouldn't despise her! </p><p>"Apology accepted. Anyway, what's that anime you wanted to show me?" Plato replied</p><p>Helen beamed and she felt so happy that she could cry but she calmed herself down in order not to seem hysterical.</p><p>"So what do you think of this anime so far?" Helen asked</p><p>"It's decent. It's not terrible. It's such a shame that the main character is a wimpy little boy. He's far too nice to his enemies." Plato responded</p><p>'That's a bit too harsh, considering what he's gone through. Was the Plato I admired really that heartless? Now that I think about it, the Plato that I admired wasn't real at all.' Helen thought to herself</p><p>"Well, you're a harsh critic." Judy responded</p><p>"Well, you know when something is worthy when it can be criticized and talked about." Plato said</p><p>"What did you say, Plato? So you value freedom of speech too?" Helen asked</p><p>"NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING ALL RIGHT!" Plato snapped then handed her the phone and earbuds back.</p><p>Plato stormed out.</p><p>"Was it something I said?" Helen asked</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Helen. Plato hates it when anyone tries to make assumptions about what he thinks. He doesn't want people to take note of everything he says just so they can get their own beliefs muddled up into his ideas and therefore, twist his words and take it out of context. Don't take it personally." Socrates explained  </p><p>***</p><p>"What's your name again, beautiful?" Plato asked</p><p>"Who? Oh me?" Judy replied, chuckled then snorted by accident appreciating the complement.</p><p>She quickly humbled herself because she was sure that Plato wasn't the kind of person to be shallow. </p><p>"Yes you. Does it look like there's anyone else here right now?" Plato replied</p><p>"Oh all right, no need to get a hissy fit! My name's Judy. What do you want anyways? I'm going to work. I'm so late and my boss is the devil." She replied</p><p>"A devil? What is that?" Plato asked, feeling confused</p><p>"Oh never mind. Anyway, do you wanna come with me to the Cafe? You can order whatever food or drink that's on the menu. Want me to give you some money-"</p><p>"No need. Ben gave me $100,000. How much of that do I need for food?" Plato asked</p><p>"Ben did what?! No way! I never knew he was that rich! You have more than enough money! A meal at the cafe's probably like $7 or more depending on how much food you want. Do you like sweet foods? We have nice desserts and other foods. I can drive you there by car if you want." Judy replied</p><p>"Ok, I'll take some money and go with you. But first let me say goodbye to Socrates." Plato said</p><p>"Ok." Judy replied</p><p>Plato was grinning as he went to see Socrates.</p><p>"Hey Socrates." Plato said</p><p>"Hey." Socrates said casually</p><p>"I'm going to the Cafe where Judy works and I'll eat some nice foods." Plato said</p><p>"Ok. So what?" Socrates said, pleased that his friend was in a good mood.</p><p>"Which means that Judy's driving me there and she won't be driving you. I'll sit inside something called a car and you'll be stuck here sitting on an ordinary chair." Plato replied smugly</p><p>"WHAT? THAT'S SO UNFAIR. I WANNA GO SOMEWHERE BY CAR!" Socrates replied</p><p>"Goodbye, Socrates. Next time I come back here I want you to remember how out of the two of us, you're the only one who's never been in a car before. Bye bye now. I hope you have fun walking about and thinking." Plato said</p><p>Plato walked off.</p><p>"And I hope that that car gives you motion sickness. Why do you get to be in a car and I don't?" Socrates mumbled, not meaning any of it but was upset about Plato showing off about going in a car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Plato's day out- A fight at the Cafe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More weeb moments from Socrates and Helen.<br/>Judy has no chill when angry!<br/>Plato and Bill get into a confrontation.<br/>Bill gets humiliated once again.<br/>Bill is a total mad lad!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy got in her car and Plato chose to sit in the front seat. Judy was driving.</p><p>"This is much better than I thought. It's so comfortable too. Much better than walking everywhere or taking a horse." Plato said</p><p>"I know right? The only annoying thing is the people who break driving rules and grumpy drivers that have a go at you for no reason. Anyway, wanna listen to music? I'll switch something on." Judy replied</p><p>Just as she said that, a car purposely overtook her and the driver laughed and shouted out 'loser'.<br/>Judy got pissed off and she was seeing red.</p><p>She yelled loudly out the open window.</p><p>"YOUR MAMA!!" Judy screamed out and the rude driver beeped his car loudly in response.</p><p>"I'm sorry Plato. Anyway let's lighten up the mood with some music." She said and switched on the radio</p><p>"What do you think of modern music? I know it's just radio music-" Judy asked, chuckling awkwardly.</p><p>She just wanted him to be more comfortable.</p><p>He'd been quiet for most of the journey and was looking out of the window.</p><p>"It's quite loud. The music seems to be too loud for my liking." Plato replied</p><p>"Ok, don't worry. I'll turn the volume down a bit." Judy said</p><p> ***</p><p>The cafe was moderately busy. As soon as Plato walked in, lots of people stared at him. With his short robe-like cloth and sandals, he looked out of place. His knees and toned legs were showing as well. But to Plato, their bright clothing looked unusual to him!</p><p>Judy was busy working in the cafe but during her 30 minute break, she decided to talk to Plato.</p><p>A young man on the nearby table was with two of his friends but he was making faces at Plato for no reason.</p><p>"Look at that weirdo. Sitting there alone, wearing those silly clothes." He hissed</p><p>"Look at his old-fashioned sandals. Did he come back from a play or something? No one dresses like that today." His friend whispered</p><p>One of the guys was Bill. The man at the party who got high with Socrates.<br/>He was drinking a banana milkshake with whipped cream and sprinkles on top.</p><p>"Hey dude. Why are you wearing a dress? Wanted to show off those legs or something?" Bill asked, laughing</p><p>Plato glared at him.</p><p>He wasn't stupid. Plato just knew that they were making fun of him.</p><p>And he didn't like being made fun of.</p><p>Plato held back the urge to laugh after he noticed that the man was drinking with a straw.</p><p>"Why are you sucking on a straw like an uncivilized barbarian?" Plato retorted smugly</p><p>"What's wrong with using a straw, dumbass?" Bill asked</p><p>"Gross. I never use straws-" Plato replied</p><p>"I know right? Plastic is so bad for the environment." Someone interrupted</p><p>"No, woman. I wasn't even thinking about the environment. I meant that using straws looks indecent."</p><p>"How is it indecent? What the fuck have you been smoking?" Bill said</p><p>"He's just using a straw. What the hell does it look like he's doing?" Bill's friend asked smugly</p><p>Sucking dick." Plato chortled, coughing dramatically to further intensify his mocking retort.</p><p>Bill started laughing loudly and so did his friends. They weren't taking Plato seriously.</p><p>"Go fuck yourself! What's your problem huh? You've got your mind in the gutter, you dirty minded weirdo. A straw and a dick. How the hell did you make that connection you creep?! You want those straws up your-" Bill said</p><p>"Up my what? Speak up you imbecile. You're not making any sense!" Plato replied, confused</p><p>"Don't complete that sentence, Bill. We do outnumber him but he looks strong! You know I don't think we should do this-"</p><p>"Stop being such a pussy." Bill said back to him</p><p>Bill was often reckless and didn't think things through most of the time so he said to Plato,</p><p>"Up your shit chute, you pretty bastard!" Bill shouted</p><p>Plato was holding back laughter at Bill's ridiculous insult.</p><p>"Oh, is that how a foolish barbarian attempts to flirt with a more civilized human being?" Plato retorted, his eyebrows raised questioningly.</p><p>'And what the fuck is this so-called shit chute he's talking about?' Plato thought</p><p>"THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL THIS SMUG BASTARD!" Bill shouted</p><p>"Not in the Cafe Bill. We'll get kicked out-" They warned him</p><p>"I don't fucking care!" Bill shouted back to his friends, making everyone turn and stare at him</p><p>"You want to kill me? Oh all right then. Hit me you foolish barbarian. I've fought for my life before. You're nothing more than an annoying pest." Plato dared him</p><p>Bill punched Plato in the face.</p><p>But Plato was standing there and didn't bother to block the punch or anything.</p><p>Bill grinned victoriously after realizing that Plato's nose was bleeding.</p><p>"Is that all the strength you have? Pathetic. You'd easily be slaughtered in battle." Plato said</p><p>"Shut up you nerd!" Bill shouted back</p><p>"Now it's my turn, boy. I'll show you the proper way to punch someone." Plato chuckled</p><p>Plato's calmness in their fight was intimidating to Bill!</p><p>He'd never seen anyone take such a well-applied punch before and not wince even after bleeding from the nose!</p><p>Bill bolted off but Plato easily caught up to him and trapped him against the wall.</p><p>"I didn't quit being in the military because I wasn't strong enough and not because I was a coward. I quit because it wasn't fun anymore. I wished to focus on much better things like politics and philosophy." Plato told him, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.</p><p>Bill was scared. He'd always considered himself fearless and so did everyone else he encountered. He felt like he shouldn't have acted so stupidly.  Bill thought he was doomed and he was glaring at Plato defiantly but his legs couldn't help but shake!</p><p>"You started this, you fool. You should've kept your mouth shut. And now you will." Plato said</p><p>"NO, WAIT!!" Bill squeaked</p><p>Bill shut his eyes when he saw Plato's fist approaching in his direction.</p><p>The sound of Plato's fist hitting the wall was deafening for Bill and it got everyone's attention.</p><p>"Oops. Got carried away." Plato said, cackling maniacally like a cliche villain</p><p>"Holy shit!" Bill gasped when he turned around to look at the wall.</p><p>It was like a scene you'd see in anime when someone displays their amazingly strong power but turns around and says ' Ha, this is only 10% of my full strength!'</p><p>There was a large dent shaped like a fist in the wall where his fist made contact.</p><p>That's not all!</p><p>Around the outline of the dent which spread much further up the wall, were believe it or not, cracks!</p><p>Actual cracks!</p><p>On the wall!</p><p>Bill was silenced and took the straw out of the milkshake and stood up on the table.</p><p>"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Bill yelled</p><p>"Interesting. I'm starting to change my mind about this guy. He seems bold and quite fearless." Plato mumbled quietly to himself</p><p>"Excuse me-" One of the employees said</p><p>"CAN IT, KAREN!! I'M NOT TAKING YOUR BULLSHIT TODAY." Bill quickly shouted back</p><p>This caused lots of people to laugh.</p><p>"USING STRAWS.." Bill started</p><p>"Ok?" they mumbled, looking up at him to hear what he had to say</p><p>"ARE FOR BARBARIANS!!" Bill finished, his voice booming much louder</p><p>Plato was surprised when most of the people were cheering at Bill's words.</p><p>They weren't even offended!</p><p>They simply threw their straws in the bin!</p><p>Plato had influenced Bill to stop using straws and Bill in turn had influenced an entire room of people to stop using straws too!</p><p>'I can't believe that this boy has this much influence on people! It's like he's controlling them! If only this boy was persuaded to want a political career. Perhaps if Socrates mentored the boy then-" Plato was deep in his thoughts</p><p>***</p><p>When things calmed down again, Plato walked up to Bill and asked him for his name.</p><p>"My real name's Billy but people just call me Bill. If you try to call me Billy, I'll stab you in the balls with a knife." Bill responded</p><p>"My name is Plato."</p><p>"Plato? Oh so is Socrates one of your..you know, buddies?" Bill lowered his voice</p><p>Bill was convinced that Plato and Socrates were in a relationship of some sort.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Plato asked </p><p>"I meant someone you do..nice things with. Enjoyable things. You know." Bill gave more hints, trying not to giggle</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, how do you know him?" Plato asked</p><p>"I invited him to my party once. He was hilarious! He made it so much better!" Bill replied</p><p>***</p><p>Dancing together.</p><p>"ARGHHHHHH!" Judy and Plato shouted</p><p>"What's wrong?" Socrates replied</p><p>"What the fuck are you and Helen doing?" Plato laughed</p><p>"You two are dancing to those weird anime openings! Helen. This must be all your influence!" Judy exclaimed</p><p>"Calm down. These are my favourite songs so why wouldn't I dance to them? Even Socrates joined in and we had fun even though it was just us two. We watched some of my favourite anime episodes and there was this Netflix movie too-" Helen explained</p><p>"Oh no. What movie on Netflix?" Judy asked</p><p>"Jackass number 2." Helen answered nervously</p><p>Judy's eyes widened.</p><p>"Why would you show him that movie?! That's the one thing I didn't want him to associate with the 21st century!"</p><p>"Chill Judy. He found it hilarious."</p><p>"I had much more fun than I thought I would. If you were here Plato it would be even more fun. I think I'd enjoy seeing your reaction to 'Jackass 2'." Socrates exclaimed</p><p>"Plato would probably hate it!" Judy exclaimed</p><p>"Why do you say that? Tell me briefly what the movie is about." Plato said</p><p>"It's about a bunch of moronic idiots who get a kick out of bulls chasing them around. They do these stunts and put themselves in danger and call it comedy. And there's accidents and a lot of unnecessary nude or gory moments." Judy replied</p><p>"It's funnier than it sounds, Plato. I liked the part where they got the short guy to stand on the chair to read the note on the wall then got punched in the face. It was unexpected but funny. And when they waved a red cloth in front of some bulls and got chased around! That was even funnier! Some parts were a bit too explicit even for me but I understand that there's a sort of comedy in it." Socrates said   </p><p>"Plato. Want me to teach you a really cool dance I made up? It's harder than it looks. We'll show you first." Helen said</p><p>Helen and Socrates demonstrated the sequence of dance moves and Socrates hilariously said,</p><p>"GERONIMO!"</p><p>"Geronimo? We're not skydiving or anything." Helen said</p><p>For once, they were aligned together perfectly!</p><p>"Yay, we did it!" Helen said</p><p>But Plato wasn't amused.</p><p>"What on earth are you doing? T-That dance looks so silly and you want me to humiliate myself by dancing like that with you huh, Socrates?" Plato squeaked</p><p>***</p><p>"Actually, it's not so bad. Just d-don't stare at me. I-I can synchronize with you."</p><p>"You're not doing it correctly. You're meant to pose like this. Look." Socrates said</p><p>"You're insane. There's no way I'm posing like that! I might fall over or something. This isn't my area of expertise."</p><p>'Helen and Judy are looking at me. They probably want to make fun of me for being so bad at this. They probably think I dance like a man who has two left feet, has a hunchback and is blind from one eye. I'm so pathetic at this dance that it's like my two left feet have two left feet!' Plato thought</p><p>"But why not? This is the proper way it's done. No need to be embarrassed, Plato. It's just a bit of harmless fun." Socrates said</p><p>"I look like a fragile little dancer. I'm well out of my comfort zone which is why I keep messing it up. I'm so pathetic. I'm just mediocre in everything I do isn't it? It's true. And I don't want anyone's pity so-" Plato said, standing still</p><p>Socrates walked up to him and gave him a long hug.</p><p>"O-Ok Socrates. W-What are you doing? I don't want you to treat me like a baby."</p><p>"Shh. I'm not treating you like a baby. You're my friend." Socrates said calmly, still holding him</p><p>Plato took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He managed to feel more relaxed.</p><p>"We're just having a bit of fun. Nobody starts off being good at everything. Especially something difficult like dancing. Don't you see that you're being too harsh on yourself? You need to loosen up a bit. Those thoughts are making you hesitate." Socrates said</p><p>"I see. That's easier said than done. I guess I've always been like that." Plato replied</p><p>"Try worrying a bit less. 'Worrying gets in the way of fun.' Helen says that quite a lot. Socrates answered</p><p>'Socrates quoted me!' Helen cheered inside her head  </p><p>"Wow, they're still fucking hugging. How cute." Judy whispered to Helen who stifled in a giggle.</p><p>"Let's go Helen. Bring your laptop. We're going to the library." Judy said</p><p>"Ok" Helen replied</p><p>They both left.</p><p>Socrates went to the place where Plato was staying at for most of his time here.</p><p>Helen and Judy already knew where Plato was staying as they visited once earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Plato x Socrates - Cue 'Careless Whisper' music!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a shit title for this chapter, I know.<br/>Before I updated this chapter, I read the older version back to myself and rolled around my seat unable to cope with all the cringe and bullshit that was all over the page so since then, I've vowed to keep editing and improving this chapter but it's WAY harder than it SEEMS.<br/>P.S. why do I like reading a chapter with 'smut' in it but can't freakin write a 'smut' chapter myself without completely messing it up? It's one of the most difficult things to write!</p><p>Please kudos or comment if you want to tell me what you think. Please don't be shy. I'll read any comment :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Socrates was sitting on a bed and Plato was resting comfortably with his back laying against the taller man's chest. Plato found that being with his friend in this manner made him feel more relaxed and more humble. To him, Socrates had that effect. No matter what Plato thought about himself, Socrates would always find a way to be a proper, reliable friend to him and persuade him to not be so harsh on himself. </p><p>It was good advice but like always when putting Socrates' teachings into practice, it was easier said than done!</p><p>Plato found himself daydreaming again, not fully present. He found this habit annoying at times. </p><p>"Plato? Something seems to be troubling you. What is it?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Are we normal?" Plato blurted out</p><p>"The truth is.. no we're not. But then again, what is normal? Who has the right to make that decision in the first place? We're all different. I wouldn't waste time worrying about what's normal. What do you think, Plato?"</p><p>"Normal is what a society uses to differentiate between who is insane (and possibly dangerous) and who's sane. A measurement of normality, then, must be crucial for there to be harmony in Society. Well, I think that without it everything would fall to pieces-"</p><p>"A bit dramatic, isn't it? If we are all different in terms of the mind, then who in society really knows what things should or shouldn't be normal? For all I know, everyone around me could be insane and I could be the only sane one. Or perhaps, I could be insane and everyone else sane. Yes, that sounds a lot more realistic. Being mad could be good if you think about it. You'd be more unique than everyone else and therefore be more creative and possibly contribute to the Arts or Culture."</p><p>"I don't know, Socrates. You've confused me now, like you always do." Plato replied</p><p>"That's a good sign. It means that you can think about these things more and self-examine your thoughts. It's a lot better than remaining ignorant-"</p><p>"Socrates. How could I tell if I love you or not?" Plato asked</p><p>Socrates didn't respond for more than a few seconds and Plato started to wish that he could take his words back.</p><p>Socrates cupped Plato's chin, which made Plato look up towards Socrates. He was convinced that he was blushing heavily and that his reactions were obvious to Socrates who was usually quite dense when it came to these intimate matters.</p><p>Socrates smiled then leaned closer towards Plato's flustered looking face.</p><p>Plato could feel his heart beating louder in his chest then instinctively closed his eyes as if he was expecting a kiss.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, Plato?" Socrates asked</p><p>"N-N-Nothing! I just thought! No I was just trying to relax and somehow be less stressed out." He lied</p><p>"Well, I don't think it's working. You look even more stressed out now."</p><p>"Oh. All right then. FINE! You're trying to mock me and make a fool out of me! I'm leaving-"</p><p>"Wait, Plato! I didn't mean to upset you!" Socrates said, before Plato got up</p><p> "Would you like to find out whether or not you love me? The answer might become a lot clearer to you after this." Socrates suggested</p><p>"But are we really going to- Y-You know? I-I-I" Plato squeaked, feeling like he could barely breathe.</p><p>"Unless you don't want to. Please tell me right away if that's the case. Otherwise, we may regret this and it would be the end of our beautiful friendship." Socrates told him</p><p>"I-I want to. But we don't have much time." Plato replied</p><p>"You don't sound so sure-"</p><p>"Socrates! O-Of course I'm sure!" Plato said quickly</p><p>The man turned Plato around so that they were facing each other.</p><p>Socrates' lips crashed into his, making contact.</p><p>They kissed again, this time a lot more intimately with Plato melting into the kiss.</p><p>Plato didn't care or bother to notice that the clothing he'd been wearing was rolling further up.</p><p>He was sitting on Socrates' lap and his robes were no longer concealing his thighs.</p><p>'Come on, Plato. It's just a kiss! No need to get this excited. You could get mocked. Or laughed at. But his lips are so soft, so full. His tongue is so skilled. I feel too good. I feel as though I could pass out at any moment!' Plato thought to himself</p><p>Socrates gave the same treatment to his neck which left Plato gripping onto his upper back more tightly.</p><p>Plato didn't say anything out loud because his thoughts were all over the place and he felt like he'd probably embarrass himself if he spoke.</p><p>Plato let out soft moans and gasps, his back immediately arching, his mind and body unable to cope with the amount of chills that ran down his spine as Socrates was now kissing him almost everywhere. Their hands were all over each other and both of them were in the zone and fully relaxed and free of outside worries. They were both happy. </p><p>They had a friendship beautiful enough that even after this, they would remain the same as they always were. Intimacy often had a habit of complicating things but their intimate moments only brought them closer together as 'lovers' who weren't overly possessive of each other and instead focused on the things that really mattered in life for example, the truth, justice, wisdom etc. </p><p>"I want to lie down and be more comfortable." Plato told him</p><p>So now, Plato was lying down and Socrates was above.</p><p>*** </p><p>[wanna find out the details of what happened here? Go to chapter 12 where it says 11.5 Plato x Socrates, uwu]</p><p>Socrates and Plato were nearly reaching the peak of their moment of intimacy and his hands were gripping onto Plato's slick and oiled thighs as they moved together. Plato closed his eyes, parted his lips and couldn't help but respond and exhale breathily but this time he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. He just felt pleasant. </p><p>"Beautiful." Socrates said softly</p><p>Plato opened his eyes again, blushing when he tried to look up at him again and make eye contact. </p><p>"H-Huh?" Plato asked, his heartbeat skyrocketing again</p><p>"You're so beautiful when you let go and relax like this with me, Plato. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Our love is valid and normal, regardless of what society might think." Socrates spoke sincerely then gently kissed him on the earlobe.</p><p>Plato was so moved by Socrates' words that he felt his eyes getting watery with tears of joy. </p><p>They finally reached the peak and were satisfied but Plato couldn't help but want more.</p><p>"Please Socrates. Let's do it again. This time, you can get the pleasure of receiving if you want."</p><p>Socrates grinned, feeling happy that they were both on the same page.</p><p>"It's wonderful that you're thinking about me but don't you prefer to receive? I'm more than ready to slide myself in again. It was so warm and tightly firm. There is nothing I could think of right now that could be compared with the feeling of pleasure that I felt earlier with your warm body-"</p><p>"Don't say that. It sounds embarrassing when you say it like that. Even if it's true. I mean, I felt really good too and-" Plato mumbled</p><p>"I meant every word! Why would I be saying those things if I didn't mean them? Don't feel embarrassed. Even if you admit that you enjoy receiving more than-" Socrates replied</p><p>"All right all right! I understand. L-Let's do it already but this time with my thighs!" Plato said quickly, making Socrates grin again </p><p>Socrates and Plato were both standing this time.</p><p>Plato was resting against the wall.</p><p>Both of their minds were going cloudy and it was getting much harder to think rational thoughts the more they got intimate. </p><p>Therefore, Plato had come to the conclusion that this meant that he was more in love with Socrates than he'd previously thought!</p><p>Plato sighed and closed his eyes, trying to feel the full sensations of the man sliding it between his thighs. Socrates started off a bit slower than Plato had hoped for, but the man's increasingly caressing and tight grip onto his upper thighs and nether regions somehow added to the sensation. He opened his eyes slightly and was pleased to observe Socrates enjoying himself as much as he was right now. His blue eyes gave off the expression that he was close to losing himself in lust and passion despite usually being a calm, logical person who had exceptionally good self-control and moderation.</p><p>When Socrates finished, he slowly got down on his knees which seemed very out-of-character for someone like Socrates! Plato gulped, his throat feeling drier as he saw Socrates' soft lips make contact. Plato let out a short gasp and almost forgot how to breathe. Socrates' action made him thrust further in, his now clammy hands mercilessly gripping onto the back of his head.</p><p>"This feels..too much! B-But I don't want to tell you to stop but at the same time I-I." Plato groaned</p><p>"That's easier said than done, Plato. Loosen your grip for a moment ok? Or I'll have no hair left after this." Socrates chuckled</p><p>***</p><p>When they were both satisfied, Plato for the first time in a long time felt liberated from his own busy mind which often made him feel unworthy in the presence of his beloved teacher, Socrates.</p><p>Plato saw him as more than a friend and also, as more than an ordinary teacher. As much as Socrates would deny being Plato's teacher or anyone's teacher, Plato still considered him as his teacher since he'd taught him about many things mainly via philosophical discussions instead of the usual tedious lecturing that other teachers thought was a good way to teach something to someone.  </p><p>When they were intimate, Plato didn't feel any of those negative emotions he usually felt from time to time. For a moment, he felt confident and free from the constraints of society. Even though some people he knew thought of him as 'an elitist and judgemental prude', with Socrates he felt like he could be his true normal self. Not the sort of 'normal' that everyone else in society expected him to be!</p><p>Plato smiled softly to himself whilst washing and dying himself clean.</p><p>Socrates decided to wash up too.</p><p>The two men adjusted their robes and fixed up their hair to pretend that nothing went on between them if Helen or Judy were to give them a surprise visit.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey Socrates. Plato. Let me in ok?" Helen asked</p><p>"Ok." Plato mumbled then opened the door.</p><p>'A surprise visit. I knew it! I'm glad that we were prepared and ready.' Plato thought</p><p>"Socrates. Plato." Judy called out</p><p>"Yes?" Plato replied slowly, his forehead already sweating nervously</p><p>"Something happened here didn't it"</p><p>"Nothing happened. You see, we were just talking about umm, Eros." Socrates blurted out, hoping that they'd believe his white lie.</p><p>'Why the fuck would you mention Eros, Socrates? Of all the things you could've said, that was what popped into your head?' Plato thought</p><p>"Hmm. Eros. Well that's a VERY INTERESTING topic of conversation." Judy replied with a bold smirk</p><p>Plato turned red then stepped on Socrates' foot hard for mentioning eros and for being so bad at lying. Socrates hissed in pain but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Was this conversation a very PRACTICAL and INTIMATE ONE?" Helen asked giggling</p><p>"No it wasn't. Now shut up, stupid! W-We were only discussing about how love can temporarily cloud people's rational thought- W-Whatever! I do not have to explain myself to you!!" Plato replied nervously</p><p>"Then if nothing happened, why are you wearing Socrates' long robes and he's wearing your short ones?" Helen asked</p><p>Socrates and Plato looked at each other and in that moment, all their rational thought came back to them and descended down upon them. But it was far too late! </p><p>"OH DEAR GODS PLEASE HELP ME." Socrates and Plato said at the same time, realizing that they've swapped clothes by accident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11.5 - Plato x Socrates (plz read summary)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the more detailed version of chapter 11 hence why I called it chapter 11.5.<br/>I wasn’t so confident with my smut writing abilities in the past which is why I’ve tried to keep it subtle (maybe too subtle) but now I’m perfectly comfortable with my writing skills. Anyway, most importantly: This chapter will contain smut between my two fave philosophers Socrates and Plato. If you’d rather not want me to ruin Classics for you then you can skip this chapter or read the more subtle version of this chapter (aka. chapter 11).<br/>Also, don’t get offended if I use the word ‘cock’ or ‘dick’. It’s not like I’d call it something like ‘his spunk-trumpet’ or ‘his downstairs rocket’ or something equally as vague/overly creative/ridiculous.<br/>I’ve warned you lots anyways, don’t like it don’t read. 😏</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Socrates was sitting on a bed and Plato was resting comfortably with his back laying against the taller man's chest. Plato found that being with his friend in this manner made him feel more relaxed and more humble. To him, Socrates had that effect. No matter what Plato thought about himself, Socrates would always find a way to be a proper, reliable friend to him and persuade him to not be so harsh on himself.</p><p>It was good advice but like always when putting Socrates' teachings into practice, it was easier said than done!</p><p>Plato found himself daydreaming again, not fully present. He found this habit annoying at times. </p><p>"Plato? Something seems to be troubling you. What is it?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Are we normal?" Plato blurted out</p><p>"The truth is.. no we're not. But then again, what is normal? Who has the right to make that decision in the first place? We're all different. I wouldn't waste time worrying about what's normal. What do you think, Plato?"</p><p>"Normal is what a society uses to differentiate between who is insane (and possibly dangerous) and who's sane. A measurement of normality, then, must be crucial for there to be harmony in Society. Well, I think that without it everything would fall to pieces-"</p><p>"A bit dramatic, isn't it? If we are all different in terms of the mind, then who in society really knows what things should or shouldn't be normal? For all I know, everyone around me could be insane and I could be the only sane one. Or perhaps, I could be insane and everyone else sane. Yes, that sounds a lot more realistic. Being mad could be good if you think about it. You'd be more unique than everyone else and therefore be more creative and possibly contribute to the Arts or Culture."</p><p>"I don't know, Socrates. You've confused me now, like you always do." Plato replied</p><p>"That's a good sign. It means that you can think about these things more and self-examine your thoughts. It's a lot better than remaining ignorant-"</p><p>"Socrates. How could I tell if I love you or not?" Plato asked</p><p>Socrates didn't respond for more than a few seconds and Plato started to wish that he could take his words back.</p><p>Socrates cupped Plato's chin, which made Plato look up towards Socrates. He was convinced that he was blushing heavily and that his reactions were obvious to Socrates who was usually quite dense when it came to these intimate matters.</p><p>Socrates smiled then leaned closer towards Plato's flustered looking face.</p><p>Plato could feel his heart beating louder in his chest then instinctively closed his eyes as if he was expecting a kiss.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, Plato?" Socrates asked</p><p>"N-N-Nothing! I just thought! No I was just trying to relax and somehow be less stressed out." He lied</p><p>"Well, I don't think it's working. You look even more stressed out now."</p><p>"Oh. All right then. FINE! You're trying to mock me and make a fool out of me! I'm leaving-"</p><p>"Wait, Plato! I didn't mean to upset you!" Socrates said, before Plato got up</p><p> "Would you like to find out whether or not you love me? The answer might become a lot clearer to you after this." Socrates suggested</p><p>"But are we really going to- Y-You know? I-I-I" Plato squeaked, feeling like he could barely breathe.</p><p>"Unless you don't want to. Please tell me right away if that's the case. Otherwise, we may regret this and it would be the end of our beautiful friendship." Socrates told him</p><p>"I-I want to. But we don't have much time." Plato replied</p><p>"You don't sound so sure-"</p><p>"Socrates! O-Of course I'm sure!" Plato said quickly</p><p>The man turned Plato around so that they were facing each other.</p><p>Socrates' lips crashed into his, making contact.</p><p>They kissed again, this time a lot more intimately with Plato melting into the kiss.</p><p>Plato didn't care or bother to notice that the clothing he'd been wearing was rolling further up.</p><p>He was sitting on Socrates' lap and his robes were no longer concealing his thighs.</p><p>'Come on, Plato. It's just a kiss! No need to get this excited. You could get mocked. Or laughed at. But his lips are so soft, so full. His tongue is so skilled. I feel too good. I feel as though I could pass out at any moment!' Plato thought to himself</p><p>Socrates gave the same treatment to his neck which left Plato gripping onto his upper back more tightly.</p><p>Plato didn't say anything out loud because his thoughts were all over the place and he felt like he'd probably embarrass himself if he spoke.</p><p>Plato let out soft moans and gasps, his back immediately arching, his mind and body unable to cope with the amount of chills that ran down his spine as Socrates was now kissing him almost everywhere. Their hands were all over each other and both of them were in the zone and fully relaxed and free of outside worries. They were both happy. </p><p>They had a friendship beautiful enough that even after this, they would remain the same as they always were. Intimacy often had a habit of complicating things but their intimate moments only brought them closer together as 'lovers' who weren't overly possessive of each other and instead focused on the things that really mattered in life for example, the truth, justice, wisdom etc. </p><p>"I want to lie down and be more comfortable." Plato told him</p><p>So now, Plato was lying down and Socrates was above.</p><p>“Wait, my friend.” Socrates spoke</p><p>“What’s the matter, Socrates?” Plato asked</p><p>Socrates trailed his fingers across Plato’s chest, smiling a little after seeing Plato shiver in response.</p><p>“I would like to try something a little different. I’ve been thinking about this. Something that has crossed my mind. Ready yourself, Plato. We’re going all the way.” Socrates winked, making Plato blush. </p><p>Socrates handed him a small bottle.</p><p>“I made this mixture myself. Use it. It’s also scented.”</p><p>Plato smiled, taking the bottle in his hand, coating his fingers with the lube prepared by Socrates.<br/>
He gasped lightly at the sensation of his coated fingers entering him and didn’t notice Socrates staring at him until seconds later.</p><p>‘How strange. Why does he give me that look? That same look so curious and amused? It’s making me uncomfortable but at the same time, I consider it immensely thrilling. That he is watching me that intensely. Watching me pleasuring myself..’ Plato thought, getting flushed at the thought</p><p>“S-Socrates..” His breath hitched </p><p>Socrates was getting into this much more than he’d thought, grabbing ahold of his own cock that was mostly concealed by his robes, gently massaging it with his hand</p><p>“Ready yet?” Socrates asked, starting to feel a bit impatient</p><p>“Yes.” Plato replied, happy that Socrates was asking him for permission and checking in on how he was feeling. He couldn’t ask for a better friend!</p><p>“Oh wow. It actually worked, Plato! We did it!” Socrates spoke enthusiastically </p><p>Plato couldn’t help but chuckle in response to Socrates’ outburst. </p><p>Plato was lying in bed on his left side and his right leg was partly resting on Socrates’ left shoulder. To make Plato more comfy, Socrates had used a pillow to prop him up and give some kind of support. 

‘Interesting. I have never been put into this position before.’ Plato thought 

Socrates coated his tip with the (mostly olive oil) based lube before pushing himself in. He held onto Plato’s thighs, caressing them with his fingers to which Plato couldn’t help but to shudder with pleasure.</p><p>Plato winced at the first moment that Socrates had entered him. It still hurt a little despite Socrates trying to avoid causing him pain.
Socrates didn’t hesitate to thrust himself fully in, groaning at the sensation. </p><p>Plato’s hitched moans told him that he was enjoying it, feeling both the pleasure and the pain.</p><p>“Ahh, so good!” Socrates sighed<br/>
Plato curled both his hands into fists, grabbing the bedsheet, trying to adjust himself slightly</p><p>“S-So thick..Socrates.” He moaned breathily</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Socrates asked him, reaching his arm out to stroke his hair</p><p>“Ahh..feels g-good. Don’t worry about me. My thoughts. All of them, I have let go of them.” Plato responded, trying to hold back his moans but failed terribly</p><p>“And where have your thoughts gone to? And to who?” Socrates asked, slowing down his thrusts to allow himself to think</p><p>Plato bucked himself against him, finding his slowness unbearable.</p><p>“I have surrendered my thoughts to speech.” Plato answered quickly, wanting Socrates to go faster</p><p>“You’re not making sense, Plato. What a strange answer. It’s like you don’t even want to try.” Socrates spoke.</p><p>“Stop fooling around, Socrates. Go faster will you?” Plato pleaded </p><p>“Fine.” Socrates replied</p><p>Socrates increased his thrusts, picking up the pace, leaving Plato a flustered and moaning ‘mess’.</p><p>“Not a fan of talking huh, dear Plato? You haven’t said anything except call out my name, making sounds..” Socrates mumbled then paused mid-sentence, finding it difficult to articulate himself well</p><p>Much to Plato’s surprise, Socrates reached out to Plato’s cock whilst still getting himself completely sheathed inside him.</p><p>“Aah, ahh, hhah..” Plato whined, the sensations starting to overwhelm him</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it Plato?” Socrates smirked</p><p>Plato nodded since he felt embarrassed to answer him because of his fear of saying something not thought through.</p><p>Socrates slowed down his pace almost down to zero, not satisfied with Plato’s response.</p><p>“I’ll feel like stopping if you don’t answer me.” Socrates told him</p><p>He turned Plato so that he was lying comfortably with his back against the bed sheets and both his knees bent and close to his upper body. Socrates readjusted the pillows to make everything easier.</p><p>He made deep but slower (more intimate) thrusts, enjoying the look on Plato’s face. </p><p>“Uhh, y-yes! Yes! It feels really good, Socrates.” Plato blushed</p><p>Socrates remained silent most of the time, speeding up at times and slowing down whenever he felt like it.</p><p>“I-I am close-“ Plato uttered, starting to express himself more</p><p>“Wait Plato. I wanna finish..in your pretty thighs.” Socrates told him, taking it out.</p><p>“Y-Yes ok.” Plato sighed pleasantly using his hands to further intensify the pleasure.</p><p>Socrates and Plato were nearly reaching the peak of their moment of intimacy and his hands were gripping onto Plato's slick and oiled thighs as they moved together. Plato closed his eyes, parted his lips and couldn't help but respond and exhale breathily but this time he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. He just felt pleasant. </p><p>"Beautiful." Socrates said softly</p><p>Plato opened his eyes again, blushing when he tried to look up at him again and make eye contact. </p><p>"H-Huh?" Plato asked, his heartbeat skyrocketing again</p><p>"You're so beautiful when you let go and relax like this with me, Plato. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Our love is valid and normal, regardless of what society might think." Socrates spoke sincerely then gently kissed him on the earlobe.</p><p>Plato was so moved by Socrates' words that he felt his eyes getting watery with tears of joy. </p><p>Socrates let out a quick grunt, finishing on Plato’s thighs. Seeing the erotic sight for himself, Plato was sent over the edge with pleasure and also came.</p><p>They were reasonably satisfied but Plato couldn't help but want more.</p><p>"Please Socrates. Let's do it again. This time, you can get the pleasure of receiving if you want."</p><p>Socrates grinned, feeling happy that they were both on the same page.</p><p>"It's wonderful that you're thinking about me but don't you prefer to receive? I'm more than ready to slide myself in again. It was so warm and tightly firm. There is nothing I could think of right now that could be compared with the feeling of pleasure that I felt earlier with your warm body-"</p><p>"Don't say that. It sounds embarrassing when you say it like that. Even if it's true. I mean, I felt really good too and-" Plato mumbled</p><p>"I meant every word! Why would I be saying those things if I didn't mean them? Don't feel embarrassed. Even if you admit that you enjoy receiving more than-" Socrates replied</p><p>"All right all right! I understand. L-Let's do it already but this time with my thighs!" Plato said quickly, making Socrates grin again </p><p>Socrates and Plato were both standing this time.</p><p>Plato was resting against the wall.</p><p>Both of their minds were going cloudy and it was getting much harder to think rational thoughts the more they got intimate. </p><p>Therefore, Plato had come to the conclusion that this meant that he was more in love with Socrates than he'd previously thought!</p><p>Plato sighed and closed his eyes, trying to feel the full sensations of the man sliding it between his thighs. Socrates started off a bit slower than Plato had hoped for, but the man's increasingly caressing and tight grip onto his upper thighs and nether regions somehow added to the sensation. He opened his eyes slightly and was pleased to observe Socrates enjoying himself as much as he was right now. His blue eyes gave off the expression that he was close to losing himself in lust and passion despite usually being a calm, logical person who had exceptionally good self-control and moderation.</p><p>When Socrates finished, he slowly got down on his knees which seemed very out-of-character for someone like Socrates! Plato gulped, his throat feeling drier as he saw Socrates' soft lips make contact. Plato let out a short gasp and almost forgot how to breathe. Socrates' action made him thrust further in, his now clammy hands mercilessly gripping onto the back of his head.</p><p>"This feels..too much! B-But I don't want to tell you to stop but at the same time I-I." Plato groaned</p><p>"That's easier said than done, Plato. Loosen your grip for a moment ok? Or I'll have no hair left after this." Socrates chuckled</p><p>***</p><p>When they were both satisfied, Plato for the first time in a long time felt liberated from his own busy mind which often made him feel unworthy in the presence of his beloved teacher, Socrates.</p><p>Plato saw him as more than a friend and also, as more than an ordinary teacher. As much as Socrates would deny being Plato's teacher or anyone's teacher, Plato still considered him as his teacher since he'd taught him about many things mainly via philosophical discussions instead of the usual tedious lecturing that other teachers thought was a good way to teach something to someone.  </p><p>When they were intimate, Plato didn't feel any of those negative emotions he usually felt from time to time. For a moment, he felt confident and free from the constraints of society. Even though some people he knew thought of him as 'an elitist and judgemental prude', with Socrates he felt like he could be his true normal self. Not the sort of 'normal' that everyone else in society expected him to be!</p><p>Plato smiled softly to himself whilst washing and dying himself clean.</p><p>Socrates decided to wash up too.</p><p>The two men adjusted their robes and fixed up their hair to pretend that nothing went on between them if Helen or Judy were to give them a surprise visit.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey Socrates. Plato. Let me in ok?" Helen asked</p><p>"Ok." Plato mumbled then opened the door.</p><p>'A surprise visit. I knew it! I'm glad that we were prepared and ready.' Plato thought</p><p>"Socrates. Plato." Judy called out</p><p>"Yes?" Plato replied slowly, his forehead already sweating nervously</p><p>"Something happened here didn't it"</p><p>"Nothing happened. You see, we were just talking about umm, Eros." Socrates blurted out, hoping that they'd believe his white lie.</p><p>'Why the fuck would you mention Eros, Socrates? Of all the things you could've said, that was what popped into your head?' Plato thought</p><p>"Hmm. Eros. Well that's a VERY INTERESTING topic of conversation." Judy replied with a bold smirk</p><p>Plato turned red then stepped on Socrates' foot hard for mentioning eros and for being so bad at lying. Socrates hissed in pain but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Was this conversation a very PRACTICAL and INTIMATE ONE?" Helen asked giggling</p><p>"No it wasn't. Now shut up, stupid! W-We were only discussing about how love can temporarily cloud people's rational thought- W-Whatever! I do not have to explain myself to you!!" Plato replied nervously</p><p>"Then if nothing happened, why are you wearing Socrates' long robes and he's wearing your short ones?" Helen asked</p><p>Socrates and Plato looked at each other and in that moment, all their rational thought came back to them and descended down upon them. But it was far too late! </p><p>"OH DEAR GODS PLEASE HELP ME." Socrates and Plato said at the same time, realizing that they've swapped clothes by accident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Beginning of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"Hey what's-? Hey, you're not wearing your robes anymore? You look..well..different but nice." Helen said</p><p>Socrates was wearing a plain black buttoned shirt that was open and wore a white t-shirt underneath. He had dark blue jeans with chains hanging off it, giving him a punk rocker sort of look. He decided to still keep his sandals.</p><p>Helen's laptop was on her desk as well as her textbook and some notes were scattered about in an organized mess. She was trying to study for an exam.</p><p>"Well..Ben told me to, no wait- actually forced me to buy some normal clothes but at least he let me keep my sandals." Socrates replied</p><p>"Can't you just beat him up?" Helen suggested</p><p>"I don't want to do that. How ungrateful would I be if I did beat him up? He's the one who took me to the future and he's the reason why there are so many new ideas and thoughts in my head. I had always imagined what the future would be like but I would've never have imagined that I'd get the privilege to see it for myself! Anyways I think I let him down." He confessed</p><p>"Why? What did you do?" Helen asked, expecting big news</p><p>"I got kicked out of the mall." Socrates said sadly</p><p>Little did Helen know that her door was unlocked and left ajar.</p><p>At that moment, Judy and Plato pushed the door open and started laughing out loud, reacting to what Socrates told Helen.</p><p>"Haha, you'll never guess why he got kicked out!" Judy giggled</p><p>"I don't need to guess do I? He'll just tell me. Now let's listen." Helen replied quickly, not wanting the topic of conversation to be changed.</p><p>"I was at the mall. Then I went up these brilliant moving stairs. Then I went down. And then, I went up again. And trust me when I say that I didn't notice the people around me getting really irritated until it was too late! I tell you. They must've been furious! And then something happened." Socrates explained</p><p>"What happened next?" Helen asked</p><p>"I sensed someone trying to grab my robes. I admit I wasn't thinking properly and as soon as the man behind me grabbed my shoulder, I acted on instinct, turned around and threw him off. He landed on a huge basket that had lots of soft teddy bears so luckily, he was unharmed. Then I realized what I'd done and wanted to apologize. Unfortunately nobody cared that I'd acted on instinct because I thought that I was in danger and needed to defend myself quickly so I was kicked out of that store. I went in because I was interested in some of the helmets that they had. How sad. Maybe if I disguise myself, I can go in that store again." </p><p>"Don't worry. I'm sure Uncle Ben's a reasonable guy. You haven't let him down! He likes hearing stuff like that. He thinks it's interesting." Helen said.</p><p>"Are you sure about that, Helen?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Yeah." She replied</p><p>"You know, I think we were sent here to the future for a reason but Ben's not telling us. Out of all the people out there with more interesting lives, why choose us? For some reason, you've been spending lots of time with him, Socrates. Have you found out anything from him yet?" Plato asked him</p><p>"I can't really understand him very well when he talks about his plans. The technology he's shown me is very advanced and he's trying to improve the time machine so that it's able to travel back in time without so many limitations. I think, he wants all of us to really see some history. The most confusing part was the plan for you, Helen. Somehow you're involved in changing the fate of the entire future somehow but no one knows how or what exactly." Socrates explained</p><p>"Me? He must've gotten the wrong person. All I do is watch anime, study and occasionally hang out with my friends. I'm just a normal student." Helen replied </p><p>"And he's got a present for you, Plato. Why don't you see him and go to his house?" Socrates told Plato</p><p>"What kind of present?" Plato asked</p><p>"Something cool and futuristic." Socrates replied</p><p>"What kind of thing is it? Explain." Plato asked</p><p>"It's something powerful that allows you to be anything you want. If I were to use it back home, I could probably take over the world! But I wouldn't want to use it for something that meaningless. I'd prefer to use it for good."</p><p>"I don't want it." Plato replied very fast, causing Helen to let out a stifled laugh </p><p>"What? But why? You haven't even seen it yet!" Socrates said</p><p>"That seems dodgy to me. Seems too good to be true. Don't worry. I'll ask Ben to elaborate." Plato replied</p><p>***</p><p>Socrates was walking and trying to explore different areas within the local area.</p><p>He spotted a park nearby that had lots of trees, a field with lots of grass as well as the other things that a normal park would have. He spotted an empty wooden seat to sit on in this park.</p><p>He sat down and looked at his surroundings and relaxed. It wasn't evening yet but it was the afternoon. The previous hot weather had become a lot cooler. </p><p>For a while, he wasn't interrupted.</p><p>"Socrates? Is that you? What are you doing out here?"</p><p>Socrates opened his eyes and saw someone who looked very familiar.</p><p>"Nothing." Socrates replied</p><p>"Nothing? You must be outta your mind. You look odd wearing normal clothes.  What happened to your robes? " He asked</p><p>"They're in the wash, Bill." Socrates replied</p><p>"Oh ok. Do you wanna know what me and my friend are up to?" Bill asked, putting his arm around his friends' shoulder</p><p>"Not really. No." Socrates replied</p><p>"I'll tell you anyway, old man. Meet H-66. He's one of my closest friends but I still kinda hate him. I have this brilliant idea. We're all gonna do something fun together. Me, H-66 and you! Do you wanna have the opportunity to drive my old car? I'll take you to a secret location and then we can drive around and do anything we want!"</p><p>"H-66? Is that his real name?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Of course it isn't! Don't be so fucking nosy. He doesn't have to tell you his real name!" Bill shouted</p><p>"Why not? Is he some kind of outlaw?" Socrates replied</p><p>"Very well. I'll tell you my real name when the time is right. Is a name really that important? I see many people who are given the best names but they don't live up to that same level of brilliance that's expected from them. I believe that taking real action is more important than anything else. Most people are disappointing because they're all thought or all talk but no action. If you haven't the courage to practice what you preach, you might as well not exist!!" H-66 explained, tearing up slightly meaning that he took his words very seriously.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Socrates. He's very extreme. But that is his philosophy." Bill explained</p><p>"His philosophy huh? I think I'll choose to join you, H-66. You've sparked my interest."</p><p>"Good." H-66 and Bill replied at the same time and took Socrates with them.</p><p>H-66 was driving at a steady speed for a while until they ended up in an area that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>They stopped the car then turned towards Socrates who was busy looking out the window.</p><p>"You've taken me to a place quite far away." Socrates mumbled</p><p>"I know. And now, we'll have plenty of fun, my Socrates." Bill smiled</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.<br/>Also, please remember that this is purely fictional. I just want to have fun writing about 'Socrates' and 'Plato' and not have to be pressured into making them 100% historically accurate.<br/>For example, I wouldn't want someone going like, 'Oh that's stupid! Socrates would never say/do that. I'm gonna quit reading your cursed fanfiction. Die.'</p><p>To sum all that up into one sentence: Because my story isn't a history book, FUN AND INTERESTING &gt; HiSToRiCaL AcCuRaCy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Joyride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: I had way too much fun writing this chapter.<br/>Basically, Socrates has a truckload of fun driving around with the two most hyperactive guys aka Bill and H-66.<br/>They eat snacks, drink and play around with helium.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Short recap</p>
<p>H-66 was driving at a steady speed for a while until they ended up in an area that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>They stopped the car then turned towards Socrates who was busy looking out the window.</p>
<p>"You've taken me to a place quite far away." Socrates mumbled</p>
<p>"I know. And now, we'll have plenty of fun, my Socrates." Bill smiled</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bill and H-66 were whispering to each other and giggling randomly.</p>
<p>H-66's hair was styled very differently unlike anything that Socrates had ever seen.</p>
<p>It was styled in a some sort of mohawk fade haircut that was dyed bright red. It looked like something you'd see on a Spartan helmet or something.</p>
<p>"Socrates is staring at you, H-66."</p>
<p>"He's probably getting bored."</p>
<p>"Hey, do you think he knows how to drive? Let's ask him. We'll let him drive as fast as he wants. Let's play some real music."</p>
<p>"I'm still here you know." Socrates reminded them</p>
<p>***<br/>"You're bored aren't you? I'm gonna show you something so interesting. It involves deodorant, a small bin and a lighter and other flammable things." Bill said</p>
<p>"A what?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>Bill turned on the lighter and a small flame appeared from it. All of a sudden, Socrates had a fascinated look in his eyes and put his palm right above the flame, trying to see if it was an illusion or not.</p>
<p>"Fire? It can't be! How did you do that, boy?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>Bill grinned then let go of the lighter so that the fire turned off.</p>
<p>"It disappeared?" Socrates spoke but from his voice you could tell that he didn't mean to say that out loud.</p>
<p>H-66 got everything ready and even put things in the bin to make it more likely to explode.</p>
<p>Bill quickly lighted everything there on fire and they all ran for cover several metres away.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, the bin with everything in it burst into flames that shone brightly and a loud bang was heard which made the older man gasp and even say "Whoa!" in awe.</p>
<p>The explosion was much larger than Bill intended it to be and the small bin was still on fire, the orange flames completely engulfing it and melting away some parts of the bin.</p>
<p>They walked towards the bin when the fire died down a little.</p>
<p>"Explain how you came up with that sort of thing?" Socrates said to Bill</p>
<p>"I was bored. I'd do shit like this all the time since I was a kid. If you have something gaseous and flammable like a can of deodorant or something and set it on fire, the reaction could be intense enough to create a mini explosion." Bill explained as simply as he could</p>
<p>"Something flammable huh? And where can I get this lighter and this deodorant?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>"You don't know? Anyway, it's literally in most stores and it's not that expensive. I can give you another can. Use it. You'll smell nice."</p>
<p>"That's rude Bill. He's not smelly at all."</p>
<p>"That's not what I was trying to-" Bill tried explaining</p>
<p>"I already smell good." Socrates replied</p>
<p>"Haha, did you just try to smell him? You loser! You're weird!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, H-66! And, Socrates. You smell like..the floweriest most girly shampoo bottle!" Bill told him</p>
<p>H-66 and Socrates burst out laughing in response.</p>
<p>"Floweriest?! That's not a real fucking word! Are you high again Billy?" H-66 responded</p>
<p>"Don't call me Billy!!" Bill shouted</p>
<p>Socrates grinned and tried to imagine what Helen would say in response to annoy him a bit.</p>
<p>"Ok, Billy." Socrates responded seriously to the point where it sounded comedic.</p>
<p>Bill glared at him in response.</p>
<p>"Your mum.." Bill started</p>
<p>"My mum..what, boy? I dare you to finish off that sentence." Socrates replied coldly</p>
<p>Socrates looked more intimidating all of a sudden and there wasn't a hint of anything non-serious in his tone or mood!</p>
<p>Bill couldn't believe that he was getting scared! He decided to not insult him any further.</p>
<p>"Your mum must've been a very lovely person." Bill answered, the sweat from his forehead dripped onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Good boy." Socrates responded, patting the shivering boy's back, amused at how quickly Bill changed his mind about insulting his mum.</p>
<p>'Oh why is he like this?' Bill thought, feeling much warmer, the sudden adrenaline spike getting to his head.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"It can't be that difficult to drive a car. It's similar to riding a horse, right?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>He found out how wrong he was quite soon.</p>
<p>"How slow are you going, Soc? My nan can walk faster than that and she's dead." H-66 chortled</p>
<p>H-66 opened a can of fizzy drink then Bill snatched it from him and dropped four mints into the can. It got much more fizzy and then spilled everywhere. They were cheering loudly and jumping up and down on their seats, shoving the can back and forth until H-66 let out a battle cry and threw the can hard against the car window, causing it to shatter!</p>
<p>"You smashed my window you dick!" Bill shouted</p>
<p>"So what? You have a newer and better car. This car is ass!" H-66 replied</p>
<p>"Be quiet! I can't concentrate!" Socrates shouted back</p>
<p>"Can't concentrate? That's the fucking point! You don't have to! Just drive, Socrates. How did you manage to drive into the bushes? No!! Don't go that way Socrates! Have you never drove a car in your entire life? No wait!! Where the fuck do you think you're going?! Oh great, how did we end up in this small ditch? We're gonna fucking die." Bill said</p>
<p>"Let's party till we die!" H-66 chanted, causing Bill to chant with him and Socrates to shake his head.</p>
<p>*A quick food and alcohol break later*</p>
<p>Bill took over the wheel.</p>
<p>Bill drove the car as fast as he could like he was playing a video game with racing cars or something.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Socrates was having the time of his life and didn't even seem scared even though they were speeding unbelievably fast! He was laughing and looking out from the front window from time to time.</p>
<p>"Slow down Billy-" H-66 said, making Bill frown.</p>
<p>Bill immediately slammed the brakes down which caused Socrates and H-66 to get major whiplash and hurt their heads.</p>
<p>Bill looked at Socrates who was starting to get annoyed and gave him a hug.</p>
<p>"Get off me." Socrates said quickly</p>
<p>"Ooh, someone's mad." Bill replied</p>
<p>"Alright lovebirds let us take a break and eat crisps." H-66 said</p>
<p>"You love birds not me!" Bill shouted</p>
<p>All of them started laughing at that outburst.</p>
<p>"What on earth are you talking about?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>"Your mum's a fat bird!" Bill said to H-66, ignoring Socrates.</p>
<p>H-66 took his phone out then started showing Bill the most ridiculous images of animals. Then Bill started doing the same.</p>
<p>"Look at this smiling crocodile. Looks just like your ex." H-66 said</p>
<p>"Look at this monkey. It's got a dumb bird brain like yours." Bill said</p>
<p>"Fuck off." H-66 responded</p>
<p>Bill started laughing then tried shoving crisps into Socrates' mouth which only got him a hard slap to the back of his head.</p>
<p>"You've given me concussion old man. I'm not your bitch for you to slap me around like that." Bill complained</p>
<p>"Well, you got too close to me and you're hyperactive, childish and incredibly annoying." Socrates responded</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>H-66 and Bill started howling then made barking noises at a squirrel they noticed on the road.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, squirrel. Fucking glaring at me with those lame eyes. If you're brave, fucking fight me bitch!" Bill shouted with a slightly slurred voice</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're just a side bitch." H-66 said jokingly</p>
<p>Bill made a high pitched loud whistle.</p>
<p>"That's well out of order, you're the bitch. Now apologize to the squirrel or I'll make you walk the plank. Now, I know there's no plank but fuck it, I don't care." Bill laughed</p>
<p>"You're a bitch." H-66 retorted</p>
<p>"I'm not! Socrates. He just called me a bitch. Tell him off. Freaking discipline him ok dude." Bill said childishly</p>
<p>"Well you sure are acting like a bitch right now!" Socrates replied coolly.</p>
<p>"OOOOOOOOOOH BURNNNNNN!!" H-66 said</p>
<p>"What the hell? So you want me to be your bitc-?" Bill joked</p>
<p>"Billy and Socrates sitting in a tree-" H-66 sang</p>
<p>"Why would we be sitting on a tree?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" H-66 continued</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, hoe-" Bill interrupted</p>
<p>"Hoe? You're the one who kissed a dude wearing robes whos twice your age at-"</p>
<p>"And you found this out, how?" Socrates asked</p>
<p>"I what? Fuck off! I have no time for your shitty little games! Who the fuck did you hear this from?" Bill asked</p>
<p>"One of Judy's friends, Amy."</p>
<p>'I barely even remember that night at the party. I remember Helen also being in the room for a bit. Damn her! She probably saw me drunkenly kiss Socrates then rushed off to tell Judy who told her friends who then told Amy. These gossiping witches are irritating me!' Bill rambled on inside his head</p>
<p>"You know, rumours are almost always false. Try not to get so attached with meaningless old gossip." Socrates told H-66</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess it is too silly for it to be true. Amy's such a weirdo!"</p>
<p>Socrates and Bill both chuckled nervously in response but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Let me drive." Bill asked</p>
<p>"You're too drunk. You can't even drive properly. I have things to do. I'm not dying here." Socrates replied</p>
<p>"But if you drive, we'll die anyways." Bill said</p>
<p>Without warning, Bill crawled his way onto the back of the messy food filled car and jumped on his friend like they were in a wrestling match or something.</p>
<p>H-66 shouted out in pain then punched him but the car moved in an unexpected way due to Socrates' rough driving so the punch landed somewhere where it really hurt him.</p>
<p>"Argh, my thingy! You dickhead!! Why'd you do that?" Bill cried</p>
<p>"Why did you jump on me like a sofa?" H-66 asked</p>
<p>"Because you look like one, bitch." Bill replied</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"I need to pee." Bill announced a few minutes later.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck are you telling me for?" H-66 asked.</p>
<p>"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." Socrates warned, stopping the car.</p>
<p>"Why'd you stop the car? I could've tried peeing out the window-" Bill complained then got out of the car and went to a nearby bush.</p>
<p>***<br/>They turned up some of their favourite songs as loudly as they could, dancing to it whilst seated in the car.</p>
<p>Bill was surprised to see Socrates joining in and saying the lyrics with them.</p>
<p>"You like this song?"</p>
<p>"I remember hearing it for the first time and thinking how outrageous it was. Slowly but surely, I started to look past the rather obscene lyrics and saw a kind of beauty in it. A beauty in its honesty about the state of the world." Socrates replied</p>
<p>"Nice analysis, Socrates." Bill squeaked in a high pitched voice causing H-66 and even Socrates to laugh!</p>
<p>You see, H-66 decided to get a helium balloon and got Bill to breathe some of the helium.</p>
<p>"Wanna give this a go, old man? It'll make your voice high and squeaky for a few seconds. It's really fun!" H-66 said</p>
<p>Socrates took the balloon but took too much helium in and it made him light headed.</p>
<p>"ARGH!! Oh my gods, everything feels wrong!" Socrates said, the helium affecting his voice.</p>
<p>Bill and H-66 went wild and started cackling with laughter at Socrates' voice on helium.</p>
<p>"I'm crying. This is the best thing we've ever come up with!" Bill said</p>
<p>"Let's say any random word on helium ok? We'll take it in turns." H-66 suggested</p>
<p>Bill was first.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He shouted, his voice higher than the last time he breathed in that gas. <br/>Bill laughed at himself.</p>
<p>H-66 was next.</p>
<p>"Poo!" H-66 squeaked, which caused all of them to roar with laughter.</p>
<p>"Poo? What the fuck?! I'm done. I'm gonna die from laughing too much." Bill replied laughing</p>
<p>Socrates was last.<br/>Bill and his friend were wondering what word he'd choose.</p>
<p>"Geek!" Socrates said, laughing at his own word choice and of course the helium made it even more hilarious!</p>
<p>"Why choose geek? What a random word!" Bill asked, still catching his breath from laughing too much</p>
<p>"Geek is my new favourite word! That word sounds so funny to me. I don't know why though." Socrates replied</p>
<p>***<br/>Bill was probably getting high off the helium fumes or something so breathed in the helium once more.</p>
<p>"Hey watch this." Bill giggled, his face indicating that he was up to no good.</p>
<p>Bill decided to use his high pitched voice from the helium to do a super high pitched screeching sound, which made H-66 spit out his drink and howl with laughter.</p>
<p>"Don't make that sound again. You sound so fucking cursed and scary!" H-66 replied</p>
<p>This only encouraged Bill to continue.</p>
<p>Socrates chose not to respond with words but instead took the wheel and drove faster than Bill and H-66 could've imagined then slammed the brakes down suddenly whenever Bill messed around with the helium and screamed like that.</p>
<p>Bill started laughing then with his helium voice said</p>
<p>"Drive slower now!! And drive smoother. There's no need to handle my car so roughly. There's only so much it could take until it breaks."</p>
<p>H-66 decided to respond by humming the very well known Careless Whisper song.</p>
<p>"Shut up, dick!" Bill said in his normal voice.</p>
<p>"At last. You've stopped your annoying deafening screeches!" Socrates said to Bill.</p>
<p>Bill frowned.<br/>He preferred him to be annoyed, you see.</p>
<p>He leaned towards the man near his ears, took the helium and he said,<br/>"S-Socrates."</p>
<p>"Y-Yes?" Socrates asked in a tone that sounded passive aggressive</p>
<p>"I'm possessed. I can't keep the demons under control." Bill lied, even giggling before he made that loud screeching sound in Socrates' ear using the gas.</p>
<p>"AARGH! YOU IMBECILE!!" Socrates jumped up and shouted out in response, startled by Bill screaming in his ears.</p>
<p>"You are so lucky I stopped myself from punching you in the face. You're very lucky indeed. Next time you screech in my ear I'll-" Socrates replied</p>
<p>"Sorry. Do you wanna play with the lighter? It's in my pocket. I'll give it to you but don't burn the car down ok." Bill responded</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you can choose what music we listen to." H-66 added in an attempt for Socrates to cheer up.</p>
<p>Socrates' blue eyes lit up.<br/>He calmed down immediately and eagerly snatched the lighter from Bill.</p>
<p>He eyed the lighter, tapping on the surface, shaking it about, throwing and catching it back into his hands with that same look of astonishment.</p>
<p>He figured out how to make the flame come out then played around with it, giggling. He couldn't stop smiling.</p>
<p>"Aww. He's so happy." Bill said quietly</p>
<p>He put the lighter away then picked a song to play in the car.</p>
<p>Socrates continued smiling and humming to himself.</p>
<p>***<br/>"Socrates. You listen to Bon Jovi? Cool!" H-66 commented</p>
<p>"It's my life by Bon Jovi's my favourite song. My second favourite song is The Phantom Agony by Epica." Socrates replied</p>
<p>"Sounds like you've been hanging out with Helen too much. I bet she even showed you her music playlist." Bill said</p>
<p>"I made a playlist too." Socrates added</p>
<p>"Really? And I thought you were odd and old fashioned. Show me your playlist. You can search it up if you remember it's name." Bill replied</p>
<p>Socrates showed them his newly made playlist which was ordered from his favourite to least favourite songs.</p>
<p>"Woah, I love Amon Amarth too! Wow, and you're obsessed with Epica. I bet you like the red haired lady in the band. She's an excellent singer! Ooh, there's some rap songs, pop songs, a lot of classical music and some Bon Jovi songs too. You listen to everything! That's cool for an old man." Bill said</p>
<p>Then they started comparing their favourite songs in their playlists and took a small break from driving.</p>
<p>***<br/>Socrates was driving again but as soon as he took over the wheel, the others felt worried about their safety yet again!</p>
<p>"Hands on the wheel!! Argh! Argh! My ribs! You almost flipped the car over. What the-" H-66 said</p>
<p>"Oh my god. I am almost concussed yet again. I thought I was gonna die! You know what I think yeah?" Bill said</p>
<p>"Oh no. You're gonna say something stupid-" H-66 said</p>
<p>"Old man, you're a shitty driver. I know the road is so uneven but no excuses. You can drive better believe me. All you gotta do is-"</p>
<p>'Oh no.' H-66 thought</p>
<p>"...Just get down on your knees and suck my-" Bill asked jokingly</p>
<p>"And that's somehow supposed to make me drive better?" Socrates responded, annoyed at Bill's inability to be serious.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Bill laughed</p>
<p>"No. You listen here. You need to learn to calm down and not be so reckless and stupid all the time. You've chosen this absolute wreck of a road. It's appalling! Anyone could design and build a better road than this one! No wonder it's isolated and no one in their right mind would try driving here. Let's go back before this car gets destroyed." Socrates responded sternly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right. We've had enough fun. I'm going back to my house after I drop you guys off. I'll probably be all alone as usual. Where do you live, Socrates?" Bill asked</p>
<p>Socrates told him to drop him off at the park he was sitting in before and from there, he wanted to walk to Ben's house. He'd ask him if he was ok with letting him stay but he always didn't mind. His house had lots of rooms anyway.</p>
<p>"Even Bill's finding it hard to drive and he was having a go at you for no reason!" H-66 said</p>
<p>"Exactly- ARGH!! THERE'S A TRUCK NEARBY. MOVE OUT THE WAY!!" Socrates warned</p>
<p>Bill's reaction times were slower than usual but managed to avoid crashing.</p>
<p>"There's something up with your reaction speed sometimes." H-66 said</p>
<p>"Shut up man, I'm fucking tired." Bill responded</p>
<p>After that, everyone went home safely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Discussion among friends/Who will go inside the time machine?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group start messing around in Bill's house, fierce debates occur and Bill looks for any opportunity to annoy Plato!<br/>Socrates tries to play on Bill's game console.<br/>Socrates and Plato finally reveal their true identities to Bill and H-66!<br/>They make the decision, who will go on the time machine with them?<br/>Note: This story is approaching it's 'middle'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helen, Judy, Socrates, Plato, Bill and H-66 were at Bill's mansion.</p><p>They were drinking energy drinks, eating snacks and eating popcorn.</p><p>Socrates was in a hyperactive mood and got a fit of the giggles caused by the sugar rush from the energy drinks. He was running around with a water pistol and used it on Bill. Bill joined in as well and somehow it ended up with Socrates and Bill wrestling on the floor and hitting each other with empty plastic bottles. Socrates was surprised at how much energy he had!</p><p>"Bill. Socrates. Stop hitting each other. Let's relax and sit in a circle. All of us." Helen suggested</p><p>"Go away woman. You smell like strawberry jam." Bill replied</p><p>It was just a weird and random response from Bill which didn't have any important meaning.</p><p>"That's better than smelling like bread!" Helen retorted</p><p>Helen only said that because back in High school, he used to like eating sandwiches on a daily basis. So much so, that he mastered the 'art of making the perfect sandwich'!</p><p>Bill lazily chucked a plastic bottle at her.</p><p>"Go away woman. Stop bothering me." He said</p><p>She dodged immediately.</p><p>"You missed, bitch." Helen said then started laughing at him</p><p>Socrates gave Bill a surprise slap on the back of his neck.</p><p>"That fucking hurts! I'll slap you on the neck. See how you like it." Bill said to Socrates who replied with a scoff.</p><p>"Go ahead boy. Slap me back. At least I'm not gonna whinge and cry about it all day like you. That wasn't even my serious slap." Socrates retorted</p><p>Bill glared at him. <br/>Socrates was serious.</p><p>"You want us to have a slapping contest huh? But never mind. You've put me off now. I don't wanna slap someone who wants to be slapped." Bill said</p><p>***</p><p>"Ok enough jokes for today. I have a serious question. It is the most difficult question in the world!" Judy said</p><p>Everyone else looked slightly more interested and Socrates seemed to be the most interested.</p><p>"Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" Judy asked them</p><p>Everyone was silent for two seconds until Socrates got up, said "Good day." and walked out.</p><p>Everyone started laughing except Plato.</p><p>"Oh no you don't Socrates. Come back!" Plato called out</p><p>As soon as Socrates joined the circle again he decided to say something.</p><p>"I'll need to think about this one. No one really knows the actual answer." Socrates replied</p><p>H-66 was the first to speak.</p><p>"It's the chicken. There can't be an egg without the bloody chicken in the first place." H-66 spoke, combing through his flame coloured hair with his fingers.</p><p>"What do you think, Bill? Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" H-66 asked</p><p>"Your mum." Bill replied</p><p>"Are you trying to say that my mum's a chicken? How original." H-66 responded sarcastically</p><p>"I've been thinking that that chicken was once an egg wasn't it?" Plato said</p><p>"So, there must've been one chicken who's the mother of all chickens. Or the 'first chicken'. By your logic, even that 'first chicken' must've come from somewhere." Judy asked</p><p>Everyone spent some time thinking about it. </p><p>Helen was barely even thinking about the question.</p><p>She was getting bored of the question and thought of something funny instead, grinning to herself.</p><p>"Go ahead Helen. Have you come up with anything yet?" Judy asked</p><p>"No. I give up. Let's talk about something more interesting." Helen said</p><p>"Oh no you don't. Think about this question properly. Don't be so lazy." Judy replied</p><p>"I've thought of something! N-Never mind. It might sound stupid-" Socrates said</p><p>Everyone was interested to hear what he'd say so they (mostly Helen) were encouraging him to speak up.</p><p>"Perhaps that first chicken comes from something that isn't considered to be the so-called modern chicken we see up to today. Maybe what's first was another bird similar in structure to a chicken that's gone through some sort of change that was passed on to the eggs it laid." Socrates suggested</p><p>"So the eggs inherited the birds mutation resulting in a major change so the chicken probably evolved from that bird? You know what, that sounds like it could be right-" Judy said in amazement</p><p>Judy's response caused yet another heated argument.</p><p>"Nope. Don't like it. The answer's too vague. Besides, chickens evolved from dinosaurs." Bill said</p><p>"That's bullshit! No way!" Judy replied</p><p>"No, it's true!  They did!" Bill said</p><p>"Do you have any proof?" Socrates asked</p><p>"Yes I do. It's called the internet, bitch!" Bill replied back</p><p>"The internet is the same place where you see a bunch of bratty nobodies arguing about who's the best villain in DBZ. It's obviously Frieza!" Socrates scoffed</p><p> "No it's Cell! Cell challenged the entire world to a fight and planned to destroy the planet if he won!" H-66 said</p><p>"Yeah but Frieza controlled people and made them his slaves. He's cold and calculating. He's the very definition of evil! He enjoys humiliating, controlling and slaughtering people. He was feared throughout the whole universe! No one in the DBZ world was more evil than him!" Socrates said</p><p>The enthusiasm in his voice was both interesting and funny to witness.</p><p>"Well, I prefer Cell. And he even absorbed a bunch of people, feeding on them to get stronger and obtain his perfect form-" Helen said</p><p>"Well of course you prefer Cell. I like his personality more than Frieza. He's like Goku but without any morals. But that wasn't the question. The question was who's the better villain. Who's more evil?" Socrates said</p><p>"But Cell's so evil! He killed 16 and stomped on his face!" Helen joined in</p><p>"16's a robot." Socrates and Bill replied at the same time, they looked at each other when they realized this</p><p>"And? His death was so sad! You don't care because he's just a robot to you? He was more than just a robot!" Helen responded</p><p>"Wow, you're getting emotional over a fictional robot?" H-66 snickered</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Mike." Helen said</p><p>"You fucking bitch. Don't use my real name!" H-66 shouted</p><p>Plato was getting sick and tired of hearing everyone arguing so intensely.</p><p>'Who cares? Just shut the fuck up!' He thought</p><p>"Shut up, you bunch of Cell fangirls! Shut up! Frieza could make Cell his bitch! Especially with that Golden form of his-" Plato raised his voice slightly over everyone so they could hear him.</p><p>'I have my proof. I've read the wiki. I don't have the time to watch all those episodes.' Plato thought</p><p>"You go suck Frieza's tail! We're not talking about Dragon ball Super!" H-66 responded</p><p>"Yeah, go choke on his tail you Frieza dick rider! Yeah sorry I know I'm team Frieza but I just like insulting people for fun." Bill responded</p><p>Bill proceeded to randomly do a forward roll on the carpet.</p><p>Everyone was looking at Bill as if he was crazy!</p><p>"Plato! I had no idea you like this stuff! You should embrace your nerdy side-" Judy said cheerily</p><p>"S-Shut up, Judy." Plato replied, getting embarrassed </p><p>Socrates turned to look at Plato and Judy but didn't say anything.</p><p>'Maybe he's daydreaming and thinking about something. Maybe he thinks I'm a nerd. It's all her fault. No. It can't be. I wonder what he's thinking about? He looks happy.' Plato thought, starting to feel awkward </p><p>Plato was still thinking about what Judy said.</p><p>He looked back at Socrates but the man wasn't about to laugh or make fun of him. </p><p>He was smiling ever so slightly.</p><p>'Such a warm and caring smile. Socrates, my dear friend. I feel like being held in your arms. What an absurd thought!' Plato thought but didn't say it out loud </p><p>He felt his face heat up.</p><p>He hoped that he wasn't blushing.</p><p>H-66, Helen and Bill all looked at each other and grinned.</p><p>H-66 and Helen saw Bill's signal then started whistling a familiar tune.</p><p>Then Judy added in "Oh, oh, oh, ohhh."</p><p>The perfect tune for this situation.</p><p>"I feel so unsure. As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies. Something in your eyes-"</p><p>"SHUT UP!!! STOP SINGING THAT STUPID FUCKING SONG!" Plato shouted</p><p>He had enough of people trying to annoy him. <br/>Bill had been annoying him the most!</p><p>Everyone else turned silent except Socrates and Helen who started laughing.</p><p>"Good one! Anyway, Bill." Socrates responded</p><p>Socrates moved closer to Bill and lightly patted him on the back.</p><p>Then putting an arm around him, he added "I never imagined that you'd be such a great singer. A hyperactive delinquent like you-"</p><p>"Well, what can I say, Socrates? We all felt the chemistry in the room. So that song did come to mind."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Socrates asked, feeling confused</p><p>"You..and Plato, duh!" Bill said slowly, practically spelling it out for him</p><p>Socrates paused momentarily then made an expression like he had just understood what Bill meant.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bill. Are you troubled by the relationship I have with Plato?"</p><p>"What? No! I don't give three flying shits!" Bill replied</p><p>"What the hell?" Bill said in response to Socrates going close to his ear and lowering his voice</p><p>"Do you like him? Like Plato? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. He's quite athletic and physically appealing."</p><p>Bill's face was going red.</p><p>"No. You've got it all wrong!" Bill also lowered his voice</p><p>"If you want, we can have a talk later. Just you and me. Have a discussion." Socrates added</p><p>Bill blushed again (mostly out of feeling awkward) and lightly scratched the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>'He probably just wants to talk. There's nothing else he wants from me. Socrates isn't that type of person. Even when we were drunk at the party, he harshly disapproved of my forwardness and reminded me that he was uninterested in that sort of relationship. I think, he wanted a pure but intimate friendship. Because he's a good man, wise and probably twice my age, it's obvious why he would prefer us to be good friends instead.' Bill thought</p><p>"Ok. We can have a discussion." Bill replied</p><p>Socrates ruffled Bill's hair, making Bill glare back at him.</p><p>'Don't mess up the hair that I put so much effort into.' Bill thought</p><p>Bill noticed Plato looking at them with amusement, a smirk creeping up on his face.</p><p>'Dammit Plato. Me and Socrates will have our discussion and you won't be joining in! You'd only annoy me and make me feel stupid like you always do. You think you're so special just because you're smart.' Bill thought</p><p>***</p><p>Helen was trying so hard not to giggle or laugh. So were Bill and Judy.</p><p>They thought it was hilarious that Plato and Socrates were sitting next to each other, sharing the same box of chocolates. And they were fancy chocolates too. Expensive looking. Like the kind of chocolates someone would get during Valentine's day.</p><p>And there they were, eating away so innocently.</p><p>'Aww. How cute! If only could take a picture.' Judy thought</p><p>As if Bill could read her mind, he took out his phone and quickly took a picture of them without getting them to notice and decided to post it up on Instagram.</p><p>He showed the post to Helen and they started holding in their laughter so you could hear chuckles escaping from them.</p><p>Bill looked surprised to see his post get a bunch of likes and was even more surprised to see 4 comments about how cute they looked!</p><p>'Is everyone on Instagram high on shrooms or some shit?' Bill thought    </p><p>"Hey, Helen." Plato called</p><p>Helen gulped nervously, thinking that he realized what was going on.</p><p>"Yeah?" She replied, her voice even more high-pitched</p><p>"I want to speak with you alone. Let's go. The rest of you stay here. We won't be too long." Plato said</p><p>"Oooh! Oh my!" Bill, H-66 and Judy said in a sing-song tone.</p><p>H-66 went so far as to make mocking gestures and slap the floor whilst cackling with laughter! </p><p>"SILENCE!" Plato snapped, silencing them</p><p>They all said nothing and watched Plato leave with Helen, going into a random room.</p><p>"Not in my room! It's too messy! I haven't properly tidied it or anything." Bill yelled but Plato ignored him and went inside anyways</p><p>Socrates moved closer to Bill and then put his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Socrates?" Bill asked casually</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" Socrates sent the question back to him.</p><p>"Nothing!" He shouted</p><p>"You're such a weirdo." Socrates said</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Anyway, do you want another rematch? You can play using this controller. I have like 6." Bill asked</p><p>"Sure. I bet I'll beat you this time." Socrates replied</p><p>"Last time, you got yourself stuck inside a wall as soon as the game started. I'm still trying to figure out how the fuck you did that. The enemy team destroyed you and the rest of us had to protect you and defend ourselves. You noob." Bill said</p><p>"I was new to all this! I didn't even know that these things existed before you showed it to me. But, I'm a fast learner. I know how to move around properly now. See, you move this weird looking button around and move the other one next to it to look around and you press this small button to pick up strange machines or weapons and you press this other button to shoot people." Socrates explained</p><p>"Have you been living in a cave all your life, Socrates?" Bill asked </p><p>***</p><p>"So Plato. You wanted to speak to me?" Helen said, nervous and happy at the same time.</p><p>"Yes. There's something I don't quite understand. I don't know how to say it to you. I hope you won't get offended." Plato replied</p><p>"Don't worry. I rarely get offended at things."</p><p>Plato took a deep breath then got ready to speak.</p><p>"I might've accidentally looked through your notebooks."</p><p>"What? Is that it? I don't mind. Oh wait! You didn't see my drawing book right with all the cringe fanart?" Helen started to panic</p><p>"No, I didn't see that one. Anyway, what is someone brilliant like you doing with someone so rude and annoying like Bill? No offense." Plato asked</p><p>"Brilliant?" Helen squeaked, so happy that Plato complimented her</p><p>Helen noticed Plato holding in his laugh.</p><p>"Why do you do that with your voice? You're so weird!" Plato replied</p><p>"Plato. You know it's not a terrible thing to laugh. It's healthy to let yourself have a good laugh." Helen said</p><p>"I know but I don't think it's good to laugh a lot. It's just silly and immature. About silly and immature, you need to do something about Bill. If I'm using the expression correctly, he's doing my fucking head in!" Plato replied</p><p>"Really? He's that bad? I've known him for a while actually. He doesn't mean to be annoying and hyper. It's in his nature."</p><p>"Oh really? Well, I think he's been far too spoiled. No one's bothered to discipline him!" Plato complained</p><p>"That's because his parents don't care. That's what he told me. Anyway, I don't want to get into these personal things but I despise my parents too so we have that in common." Helen told him</p><p>"I wanted to ask you, does Bill make you listen to his trashy music playlist too? I've warned him that the next time he does that I'd beat him up!" Plato said</p><p>"Yeah, he used to piss off as many people he could by playing the most explicit and obscene songs out loud! I find it more hilarious than offensive." Helen replied</p><p>"Those disgusting songs happen to have the catchiest sounds and beats. You don't understand the torture I had to go through after he played out the song called-' He paused</p><p>"Oh wait! Please tell me what the song's called!" Helen asked</p><p>He cleared his throat then made a face keeping his expressions neutral and lowered his tone.</p><p>"I found out the meaning of that song title and I have to warn you, it's not good for me to say it, especially to a lady like you. It's called d-deep thr- I can't say it. I'm sorry." Plato replied, his face turning redder by the second</p><p>"Oh I know it. It's called 'Deepthroat by CupcakKe right? Bill loves that song because it's so outrageous! He sings along to the lyrics without feeling any shame!"</p><p>"Yes. That. With a memory like mine, any song I listen to will stay stuck in my head for a while. That's why I'm so picky when it comes to listening to music. But Bill decided to put me through such torture. I can still hear that fierce singer rapping (if you could even call that rapping) about how she wants someone to 'put something deep' whatever, poorly making the most obvious euphemisms and it makes you get the impression that she's rapping about a cannibal. Cannibalism is barbaric and unlawful so I don't get it-"</p><p>"Wait what? You think she's rapping about a cannibal? Why?" Helen laughed</p><p>"You fool. In her song didn't she say the words 'I wanna eat your dick.' which makes no sense because earlier she said 'hump me, fuck me.' so would the nympho cannibal woman go to bed with him before she slaughters him to eat him and then use chopsticks which I've seen from the internet that is used to eat noodles with. Would you eat human meat using chopsticks? Meat can be held by chopsticks so maybe it kind of makes sense. What? Is she rapping about a nympho that lures men and eats their organs? Now, you see the hell that my mind puts me through?! I cannot stop thinking about things! The next time Bill distracts me with that vile crap, I'll make him catch up on all the disciplining he's missed all these years. I'll beat him up so bad, he won't mess with me anymore. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that you're a very good storyteller. I've read some stories you've written and your fanfics too."</p><p>"M-My fanfics?" Helen asked nervously</p><p>"You wrote one about me and Socrates. It was amusing actually. But, you've made me too perfect. You need to make me have some flaws. I'm not a god or anyone special like that. Perhaps you wrote it at a time you admired us too much. Also, I searched up something I shouldn't have on the internet. Does Socrates really die from hemlock? I came across that news on the internet. I'm sorry for searching stuff up. My curious mind couldn't help it."</p><p>"Does Socrates know about his death yet?" Helen asked</p><p>"Knowing Socrates, he's definitely searched it up. Yeah, he knows. But he's not the type to worry too much about dying. He understands that we're all mortals and that one day the time will come for us to die. Nothing that's living lasts forever." Plato replied</p><p>And so they had another casual conversation until Plato told her that the time machine was ready to send them back to the past.</p><p>"So, Helen. Do you want to come with me? Ben can bring you back here when you want. I want to introduce you to our friendship group, aka. Socrates' companions. We need an imaginative storyteller like you. We talk about anything that comes up. We have the freedom to say anything we want but whatever you say is open to debate. Most of the time, at least one of us will disagree with you and state their view. Last time, we talked about what we think Homer might've thought about someone who eats onions too often."</p><p>"Well I'll tell you what I think. That guy's breath definitely kicks! By kicks, I mean it stinks. He probably will have trouble kissing his girlfriend or wife or something!"</p><p>Plato didn't hold in his laughter for once!</p><p>"You see that, Helen! You'll be great. Even though you're a girl, they'll be surprised and-" Plato replied</p><p>"So what if I'm a girl? I'm sure girls are good in debates too and at telling stories." Helen said</p><p>"I'm sure that you're just odd. Most girls find our conversations boring. Well there was one girl who had a talk with Socrates."</p><p>'Most girls would rather gossip instead of having deep meaningful conversations about life.' Plato thought but didn't say it out loud</p><p>"Ok, I'll go. I'm sure I can catch up with schoolwork." Helen told him</p><p>"Great!" Plato said smiling<br/>***<br/>Plato and Socrates had something to tell everyone, especially Bill and H-66.</p><p>"We have something to tell you." Socrates spoke</p><p>"You're engaged to Plato?" Bill joked</p><p>"Shut up you idiot!" Plato replied sternly</p><p>"We haven't told some of you our true identities but none of us knew that we'd become this close as friends.<br/>I'm actually from the past.<br/>I'm from a place you refer to as 'Ancient Greece' even though it's more modern to us rather than ancient.<br/>I'm the real Socrates and he's the real Plato." Socrates confessed</p><p>Bill was speechless which was rare for someone like him.</p><p>"I had my suspicions." H-66 told them calmly</p><p>"We knew. Judy and me." Helen said</p><p>"Yeah, I can't believe Bill didn't find out! He's the philosophy student." Judy said</p><p>"Philosophy? Him?" Plato questioned</p><p>"Yeah Plato. I'm a philosophy student but you think I'm just an idiot! And Socrates! How dare you not tell me who you really were! I'm still finding it hard to believe! All this time you've been letting me irritate you and treat you like crap. If I would've known I would've-"</p><p>"That's precisely why I didn't want you to know! I like people to treat me the same as how they'd treat any other person. No special treatment. What came out of this, my friend? An honest and beautiful friendship!" Socrates replied</p><p>"I'm so sorry Socrates. And I'm sorry, Plato. I'm the world's most annoying person. I'm sure you secretly hate me." Bill spoke</p><p>Plato was starting to feel bad for him.</p><p>"Don't worry. I will personally know the world's most annoying person and it isn't you. It's a man I'll meet in the future who will challenge one of my theories one day in Athens."</p><p>"So you've been google searching about your future too, Plato?" Socrates asked</p><p>"What? Don't tell me you have as well? I just knew it! Anyway, Helen agreed to come with us temporarily. Who else wants to go?"</p><p>"Me!" Judy replied quickly</p><p>Bill agreed to go because time travel is cool according to him!<br/>H-66 decided to tag along with Bill.</p><p>None of them refused.</p><p>Now they had one day to have fun then pack to go to the past.</p><p>Next chapter: On the time machine to go to the past!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Time machine to Ancient Greece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: Keep in mind that this story of mine is purely fictional but I will attempt to keep their characters fairly realistic but still find ways to make the plot more entertaining.</p><p>Everyone's finally aboard the time machine and argue over what songs they want to play.<br/>My shameless love for Playboi Carti songs really shows itself here lol!!!<br/>Socrates is quite a decent rapper lol!<br/>Bill and H-66 (AKA. Mike) find ways to annoy Plato as usual.<br/>They step out of the Time Machine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had all packed and were already aboard the time machine which was bigger than they thought.<br/>It could materialize and it looked like a cool spaceship!</p><p>Currently, Plato, Socrates, Bill and Helen were fighting over what song they'd play on the journey.</p><p>"Who wants to play Carti's album 'Die Lit'?" Bill asked, expecting them to agree.</p><p>"I don't wanna hear that mumbler. He sounds like he raps half asleep and drunk on a whole vat of wine!" Plato replied</p><p>"Stop hating!" Helen and Bill replied at the same time</p><p>"I want either Epica or XXXTENTACION. Switch on 'Look at me' "</p><p>"Yeah." H-66 agreed</p><p>"NO!!!" Everyone else shouted</p><p>"Put on Playboi Carti now!!!" Helen shouted</p><p>"No fucking way!" Plato replied</p><p>"Yes way, bitch!" Bill shouted back</p><p>This went on for a while until Ben made everyone 'shut up' while he picked a song.</p><p>He picked Mute by Native Construct which Plato seemed to really enjoy! So did Helen. Bill, H-66 and Judy thought it was alright, not too bad.</p><p>Then he picked some unknown songs from his era in the future.<br/>***<br/>Socrates packed lots of things and he was given a lifetime supply of paper that could stretch and grow so he'd never run out of space! He was given a pen that had special ink that would last for 60 years! He got some of his most favourite 'Demon Slayer' manga chapter books. Some action figures of Zenitsu and other merch.<br/>He'd also bought over-the-counter medicine like paracetamol in case he or anyone needed it.<br/>He felt like he was set.<br/>***<br/>Helen did a 'fangirl squeal' when Ben played 'Old Money' by Playboi Carti which according to her was the best rapper ever!</p><p>Ben couldn't hold back his laughter after witnessing Socrates attempting to rap along with the song.</p><p>"Look at that, Socrates. He's recording you." Judy warned him</p><p>"Go ahead Ben. I don't mind." Socrates said</p><p>"...Old money, new hoe (what?) Old money, new hoe (what?)" He continued then stopped after to enjoy the rest of the song.</p><p>"I never expected someone like you to like Carti songs." Helen said</p><p>"I mostly like his instrumentals. They're really creative. The lyrics are ok. I like how catchy they are. You can listen to it once and remember it all. It's not like I know him personally but I can't help but feel concerned about his lifestyle and the value he seems to put on things like his wealth, possessions and all the hoes he gets. I think it's just a facade he puts on so that people think highly of him. As a Carti fan or whatever, I refuse to believe that he's that ignorant!"</p><p>"Exactly." Bill and Helen replied</p><p>"I can't believe you're actually a fan of someone." Plato said to Socrates</p><p>"Ooh, are you getting jealous Plato?" H-66 taunted</p><p>Plato ignored him but chose to glare at him.</p><p>"Well it shouldn't be that surprising to you my dear Plato. After all, weren't you my fan once upon a time?" Socrates asked</p><p>Plato went red and he was starting to feel embarrassed.</p><p>"No! I wasn't! It's not like I was blindly following you and not thinking for myself." Plato defended himself</p><p>"Come on guys, stop hurting Plato's feelings-"</p><p>"Quiet, Judy. I don't need anyone to back me up."</p><p>"Ok but stop taking things so literally! You need to read the room better!"</p><p>"That's not his fault, Judy. The chip only lets you learn the language. Everything else, they were able to learn it themselves. When we go to Greece, we'll have to do the same thing with you guys so you're able to speak to the people in their native language. If you have exceptionally good memory, are reasonably intelligent and skilled at picking up words you can learn the language in a few days."</p><p>"How long did it take for Plato to learn English?" Helen asked</p><p>"7 hours. That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone learn a new language! Then with the use of future technology, he's started reading and writing in English too which actually took a lot longer which is understandable. It took him 4 days. Socrates learned to speak in 2 days but reading and writing took much longer than I thought. Probably 3 weeks long. He would hardly write anything even back home. He prefers speaking a lot more!" Ben told them</p><p>Plato smirked, feeling proud of himself. </p><p>"Oh wow. So how long will it take ordinary people like us?" Bill asked</p><p>"Much longer but I can try to speed up the process by altering your brains. The thing is, it's dangerous and fairly new, even for my era!"</p><p>"I can take that risk. I have to! Otherwise, it will take me years!" Helen told him</p><p>"Ok. I understand. I'll do this. Helen, you're quite unremarkable no offense so you're going first. Let's use the power of futuristic machinery to learn Ancient Greek. I'll also teach you to write basic phrases only. Your reading/writing level doesn't have to be that high to do well in that time period. It's a much simpler time." Ben said.</p><p>Helen went first then rested so that the upload could set itself properly.</p><p>A relaxed and open mind is essential!</p><p>Bill was next, then H-66 then Judy.</p><p>Helen also decided to practice with Socrates so she'd learn the language even faster but she was struggling at times.</p><p>Socrates kept encouraging her and correcting her.</p><p>Bill however, started off listing all the swear words and insults he learned first making Plato smile in amusement and shake his head.</p><p>***</p><p>When it was time to step out of the time machine they stepped out one by one.</p><p>Despite getting heavily discouraged by Ben, Helen, Bill and H-66 decided to wear their best clothes that would make them stand out because they wanted people to know they were from a different time! Judy decided to blend in more and wear plain looking clothes.</p><p>Bill chose to let his hair out but tried to brush his side fringe away from his right eye.</p><p>H-66 aka. Mike, had his red mohawk fade haircut.</p><p>Judy styled her hair into an afro instead of braiding it and tied it neatly with a red and white checkered head wrap.</p><p>Helen decided to part her hair into two parts and altered her hair colour by dyeing the part to the right, red and the part to the left, silky blueish black. She stood out the most as she decided to wear her expensive but excellent quality AOT Survey Corps cosplay outfit with the leather skirt and the proper harnesses and jacket as was shown in the actual anime. Socrates decided to wear the robes and sandals he came to the future with.</p><p>"You're serious about wearing that, Helen? You'll stand out way too much. I don't know if it will bring you any good." Plato warned her</p><p>"Don't worry. Whatever I wear, it's obvious I'm from the future so it doesn't matter." Helen said </p><p>"Ok then. If you say so." Plato replied</p><p>***</p><p>They stepped out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The things which took place back home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: The events here are explained briefly because I want to get to the exciting part of my story which is when the characters travel to 365 BC. Currently, they are in 389 BC! </p><p>Also, my strange and unique sense of humor shows itself in this chapter which could come across as offensive to people but keep in mind that making jokes out of tragedies are a way for me to cope with them! I've always been that way. I have respect for Socrates despite me mocking him a little bit in this chapter. Please keep an open mind and handle my critique of Socrates appropriately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Socrates and Plato finally united with their friends and were able to philosophize with their heart's content!</p><p>In his spare time (he had a lot of spare time actually since he didn't work!), he'd read the manga books he'd brought from the future and was inspired to make his own comic book made of paper. He also had the pens that would never run out of ink for at least 60 years! Anyway, the comic book had Socrates himself as the main character and had a main villain who was an evil killer clown with magical powers kinda like the clown from the movie IT! Of course, Socrates was a powerful main character who had psychic powers and had the power to tell the future whenever he drank wine! Socrates was the heroic character who marched up to Sisyphus and broke his boulder into pieces, thus saving him from his eternity of suffering! He didn't give a shit about what Sisyphus might've done. He saved him because he could! And he secretly liked causing chaos.</p><p>Sadly, these brilliant works from Socrates perished over time and no evidence of Socrates' books or drawings were ever found. How sad!</p><p>However, Socrates had become a very controversial figure! <br/>There were also a lot of haters of Socrates' comic.</p><p>Those haters must've been the same group of people who went to see Aristophanes' famous play called 'The Clouds' and unironically loved it!</p><p>Eventually, Socrates' actions of questioning people and his constantly askings of 'why why why' pissed off too many people. He even compared himself to a gadfly whose sole duty was to awaken Athens. It's a good thing he compared himself to a gadfly before anyone could actually have the courage to call him one! It must've meant that Socrates was completely aware that he was annoying but he had to be annoying for his people to wake up and start questioning and try to become better people!   Fortunately, Socrates' actions of buzzing around the city of Athens  also gave Socrates a group of followers dedicated to his life's work and some of them such as Antisthenes went on to come up with their own philosophical branch and later went on to 'teach' other people and so on.</p><p>Helen, Judy and the others met lots of interesting people. Some servants, slaves, politicians, philosophers, and so on.</p><p>They learned the customs of living in their society and then eventually they said farewell to Plato and Socrates.</p><p>Ben made some arrangements to make time speed up for them and went to see Socrates just before his execution. Looks like Socrates (AKA. Gadfly) did his duty far too well! </p><p>I'm only joking, please don't rip me apart, Socratic fanboys/fangirls and philosophy fanatics!!</p><p>Ben wanted to save him using the time machine and tried his best to persuade him but Socrates was too loyal to the laws of his city and decided to stay put!<br/>Socrates also pleaded with Ben to not go back in time in an attempt to try to save him and told him to let him rest in peace forever.</p><p>Ben and everyone else had their last moment together with Socrates before saying goodbye forever! <br/>It was a very emotional moment despite Socrates telling them not to be upset or become depressed after his death.<br/>Plato was hit hard by the news of Socrates' death and needed some time to himself.</p><p>*** *Some key moments*<br/>Moment when Helen met Socrates' friends.</p><p>Helen looked around the room and noticed that there was only one girl in the group who was significantly younger than everyone else. She was sitting on one of the chairs, playing with a small wooden rocking horse. There were a number of men who varied in age range but some of them looked young like Plato was. They'd all chosen to sit on the carpet.</p><p>Helen was nervous especially because this group consisted of philosophers and people who were actually smart! Helen felt like she'd be the odd one out! 'But who is that little girl?' she thought.</p><p>"Hello?" Helen squeaked, the nerves getting to her<br/>The rest of them just stared at her, except the little girl who smiled politely and waved at her.</p><p>Then, Plato and Socrates decided to properly introduce Helen to their friends.<br/>They were so happy to see Plato and Socrates again and Helen felt like she was moved by how authentic their friendship was!</p><p>The little girl ran up to Socrates and hugged him whilst holding her wooden horse. Socrates must've sensed that she was going to drop the toy so he managed to catch it as soon as it slipped out of her hand.</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Penelope. I think I'll be staying here for a while." Socrates spoke<br/>***<br/>"Plato tells me that you're good at telling stories? Excellent. It'll be fun to have someone like you in this group. But, there are rules. Will you go over them, dear Plato?" One of them said</p><p>"Of course. We consider ourselves to be gentlemen. We value actions of good and practice our philosophy in the hopes of being gentlemen who act nobly in the sense that we aim to act virtuously. T-The overall point is w-we c-consider ourselves to be, I meant, because the overall point is that we consider ourselves to be v-virtuous and also by being good without being so pretentious about it or without being too concerned about what people think about us. Hopefully you understood what I was trying to say. This is why we make sure that we do not stoop to the low level of discussing or spreading meaningless gossip, speaking in a vulgar manner or resort to using shock value to make jokes. I can appreciate some comedy but stupid jokes like that don't make you funny. I'm quite lenient with usage of swear words but real gentlemen do not use swear words in every single sentence they utter! So, don't swear like a sailor! We can talk about any topic but you must be prepared for anyone here to openly disagree with you and debate with you. We can speak freely here which is what makes this friendship group of ours so great. Finally, we always try to use facts and logic to back up our claims. Try not to bring personal feelings into our discussions because doing so is considered illogical. Follow these simple rules and you'll fit in well here." Plato explained</p><p>"Wow, you just gave an entire speech. About the rules. 'W-We c-consider ourselves to be because the overall point is that we consider ourselves to be v-virtuous and also...' Just get to the point and keep it brief will you, Plato?!" The girl spoke, making fun of Plato and making some of the guys in the group chuckle.</p><p>To Plato and the others, those were the days where he could talk about whatever he wanted, have philosophical discourse and learn new things with his friends!</p><p>***</p><p>Origin of Penelope</p><p>Note: Penelope is a fictional character.</p><p>It was a rainy day but Socrates was going on a walk like he usually did.</p><p>Because he was tough, a little bit of rain or coldness was like nothing to him.</p><p>It was there on a particular street inside an empty old barrel that he discovered something shocking.</p><p>There was a little toddler who was shivering inside the barrel. She was probably abandoned. Socrates looked at the state she was in and couldn't ignore her. She barely knew how to speak yet but when Socrates held out his hand to her and waited patiently, she decided to join him.</p><p>And so, Socrates took her in and treated her well.</p><p>When she got a bit older, Plato taught her to read and write.</p><p>She spent most of her time hanging out with Socrates, Plato and his companions but Socrates gave her the freedom to make friends her own age as well.</p><p>In time, she became much smarter than most children and had been listening to discussions of a philosophical nature for many years now.</p><p>Now during  389 BC, she was ten years old whereas Plato was 19 years old but despite this age gap, they got along well. Penelope felt as though Plato and her were siblings and Plato was like an older brother to her! Socrates was now an old man and was much older than Plato and the rest of the group. For someone who would've been 61 years old in 389 BC, he was very healthy and looked very young for his age!  If only Bill knew that Socrates was 61 years old! He'd probably be very shocked! Especially after doing what he did at the party after they had a drinking contest. </p><p>Penelope and Helen became good 'friends' and Penelope often expressed that she wanted to be just as cool and confident as Helen!<br/>***<br/>Next chapter: They travel forwards in time to 365 BC and start new interesting adventures! <br/>This time Plato is coming with them but sadly, Socrates isn't.</p><p>Note: We've done it!! We're finally at the more interesting part of my story which may include Diogenes' hilarious antics and some other funny things. I won't promise not to exaggerate to make the story more interesting!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 'Farewell Dear Socrates'- The next journey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some important information:<br/>NOTE: There was a 10 Year timeskip from 389 BC to 399 BC which is why Plato ages from 19 to 29 years old. For Helen and the others they only had to wait a few hours because of fancy time-travel reasons or something I dunno lol.<br/>In this Timeline at 365 BC : Socrates would've been = 105 years old if still alive, 'Young Plato' = 29 years old, 'Old Plato' = 63 years old, Aristotle = 20 years old, Diogenes = 40 years old, Helen and Bill = 19 years old, Mike = 18 years old, Judy = 20.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I guess it's time to make our next journey. We have more than enough fuel, don't worry."</p><p>"Uncle Ben. Are you sure Plato's ready to come with us?" Helen asked</p><p>"Yes I'm sure. I gave him the time that he needed to mourn the loss of his best friend. We will stick to the same triangle to avoid any further complications and then away we go to 365 BC Triangle."</p><p>"What the hell is this triangle thing you're talking about?" Bill asked</p><p>"It's the name of our timeline. Don't you know that?" Ben scoffed</p><p>"And don't you know that your hairline is receding?" Bill asked, making Mike laugh whilst Helen and Judy were struggling to hold in their laughter!</p><p>"Enough! Be quiet!" Ben shouted</p><p>All was silent until Bill spoke up.</p><p>"Hey Plato." He spoke</p><p>Plato turned to face him, looking paler than usual. He looked incredibly tired.</p><p>"What do you want?" Plato responded</p><p>"Why're you so quiet? We're travelling in time. It'll be fun!" Bill said</p><p>"Oh really. How fun. I'm going to a nearby future. A gloomy dreadful future without Socrates. So shut up and stop trying to cheer me up. Let me think in peace." Plato responded sarcastically and gloomily, walking off to the other room of the time machine."</p><p>"Yeah be quiet Bill. Please." Judy spoke, looking sad too</p><p>"How depressing. If anyone needs me, I'm on my phone listening to music." Bill replied</p><p>***</p><p>The journey was a lot quicker than the last one since they weren't travelling that far in time.</p><p>Plato was also starting to feel better after having a peaceful moment to himself.</p><p>"I wonder whether or not having regular yet brief moments of isolation to reflect on one's state is actually the key to inner peace and perhaps, the key to happiness?" Plato mumbled to himself before joining the others again</p><p>"And..he's back!" Bill said, gently patting Plato on the back</p><p>"Would you kindly take your hands off me?" Plato replied, trying to be polite</p><p>"Are you alright now?" Helen asked</p><p>"Yes. Let's go. Who do you think we'll be seeing? Who's still around during 365 BC?" Plato asked   </p><p>***</p><p>After they'd walked out of the time machine, they noticed someone outside coming closer towards the time machine. It's as if this Time Machine were attracting significant people to them!</p><p>There was a barely clothed man holding an oil lantern even though it wasn't dark!<br/>He was staring at the time machine but not getting too close to it.</p><p>He wore some kind of white colored loin cloth and nothing else.</p><p>There was a fierce looking dog behind him.</p><p>"Hello, who are you?" Helen spoke in his native language</p><p>Note: Also I know I've probably said this already but just pretend like these characters understand each other and are speaking Greek.</p><p>"Where in the world do you come from, lady?" He asked</p><p>Out of her backpack, she got something out.</p><p>She walked closer to him but he stayed cautious and slowly backed away.</p><p>"Want a peanut butter jelly sandwich, dude?" She asked</p><p>She held out a sandwich and reached out to give it to him.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Helen? He looks so shady. Get away from him." Bill whispered</p><p>She ignored him even though she heard him.</p><p>He took the sandwich from her and looked at it, put the lantern down and looked inside it.</p><p>"You eat it. It's delicious." She told him</p><p>He didn't hesitate to take a large bite out of the peanut butter sandwich.</p><p>He then tore off part of the sandwich and gave it to his dog.</p><p>"It's so delicious! Thank you. You must be some kind of goddess!" He said very enthusiastically</p><p>Suddenly his dog ran up to Helen, knocking her down!</p><p>The dog wasn't harming her but was currently licking her face.</p><p>The man started laughing.</p><p>"You must be a very good and honest lady! Otherwise, my friend here would have bit you to death!" He said</p><p>"Why did you attack Helen with your dog?" Bill asked him</p><p>"You're stupid. I'm not talking to someone like you. Now get out of here before I spit in your face!<br/>You've ruined my mood." He said</p><p>"She doesn't belong to you! She's my friend!" Bill shouted back</p><p>"I can be his friend too!" Helen said</p><p>"I'm not the kind of person to make friends. Anyway, I'm going back to the market. Might get something good to eat! What's your name? And what's her name? And the girl with the crazy cloud hair's name?"</p><p>"My name's Bill. Her name's Helen. The girl with the cool afro is called Judy. Judy's awesome because she's honest, straightforward and isn't afraid to offend people, just like me." Bill replied</p><p>The man started grinning then walked a bit closer to them.</p><p>For some reason, he seemed to radiate pure crackhead energy!</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Judy." He replied</p><p>The man approached her, holding her hand then placed a kiss on it.</p><p>Judy giggled and awkwardly stood there.</p><p>"Well...this has taken an interesting turn." Ben spoke</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 'It's 365 BC, not the stone ages dude!'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is hopefully the start of many interesting chapters! <br/>I've been looking forward to my story reaching up to this point!<br/>Note:  Penelope is 54 years old. Diogenes is 40. Aristotle is 20. Also, Penelope is my made-up character and so are Squeak and Bolt. Diogenes and Aristotle are real (of-course)!<br/>Helen re-unites with Plato's friends and sees Penelope grown up this time.<br/>Helen and Judy search to find Diogenes but they end up in an alley with an arrogant seeming/moody teenager with a mild form of 'god-complex' and 2 of his friends!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Continuation from last chapter*</p><p>"So, why did you do that?" Judy asked him<br/>"I felt like it. Don't think about it too much." He replied casually<br/>"Don't worry. I won't. So, what's your name?" Judy asked</p><p>"Diogenes. Who else would I be?"</p><p>"Oh, all right. No need to be passive aggressive. I was just asking." Judy replied<br/>"Stop crying for a second you whiny bitch." Diogenes replied<br/>"Well, maybe stop being such a prick then!" Judy shouted back, glaring at him</p><p>Before a small fight could break out, Ben intervened and calmed them down.</p><p>"So, Helen wants to hang out with Plato. Judy wants to stay with Diogenes for a bit, Bill and Mike want to 'pick up historical chicks' and explore this town. Affirmative?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Everyone replied</p><p>Bill started laughing.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Ben asked in an annoyed time</p><p>"You said affirmative! You nerd." He chortled</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes in response.<br/>***<br/>Helen felt nervous because she was being introduced to a new friendship group. Fortunately, she'd met some of them before with Socrates. They had aged considerably but still looked recognizable. </p><p>Helen entered the door, going into a large room which had furniture, a table, and some chairs. There was even a carpet rolled out on the floor. The room design was simple as usual.</p><p>She looked around and noticed that there was one new woman in the group now but she left the room after a minute because she had somewhere to be. Penelope was also there! She was sitting on one of the chairs. There were a number of men who varied in age range but a few of them looked young. They'd all chosen to sit on the carpet.</p><p>"Hello?" Helen squeaked, the nerves getting to her<br/>The rest of them just stared at her, except Penelope who smiled politely and waved at her.</p><p>Then, the Plato from 365 BC decided to properly introduce her and the much younger Plato to their friends.<br/>Plato felt strange seeing the older version of him. He sat next to him and they actually got along quite well.<br/>***<br/>Note: There are two Platos now because Plato is seeing the future version of himself as he travelled to his future in the Time machine. <br/>This Plato is only 29 years old but the future Plato is 63 years old!<br/>To make things less confusing, I'll call one of them 'young Plato' and the other one 'old Plato'.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>"Do you want to know who's still so annoyingly clingy even though I've so kindly taught him what he needed to know?" A man asked the group as he was entering the room.</p><p>"Oh no. Not again. Why can't you just ignore him if he's bothering you so much? We've talked about this." Old Plato told him, but his eyes darted around the room to meet the young Plato's eyes</p><p>The young Plato felt odd to see the older version of himself and the old Plato was equally feeling weird about all this! </p><p>"Easy for you to say, Plato. He hasn't annoyed you like he's annoyed me! Once, I had to physically pull that crazy man away from me and I'm pretty sure that everyone near the marketplace saw what happened!"</p><p>"Who was that?" Helen asked, getting curious</p><p>"Just a man who's called Diogenes. I made the mistake of speaking to him a few times and now he's totally attached to me. It's crazy!" He told her</p><p>"Wow, you must be Antisthenes!" Helen replied</p><p>"And who are you? How did you know my name? Lady, don't tell me you're one of my stalkers too? Where do you really come from? And what on earth are those garments you have on? And your hair. Why it's black and red! How astonishing!"</p><p>"Stop it Antisthenes. You're overwhelming her with all those questions." The woman told him</p><p>The man paused then finally sat down next to Helen and young Plato.</p><p>"You know, I actually met Diogenes." Helen told them</p><p>"You what?" Antisthenes asked</p><p>"Yeah, he wasn't that bad. I gave him sliced bread with peanut butter and jelly to eat. He said it was delicious." Helen replied casually</p><p>"YOU ACTUALLY GAVE HIM FOOD?!" They all asked her with worried looks on their faces and Plato's mind was busy trying to figure out who the hell this Diogenes guy was.</p><p>"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Helen asked</p><p>"You do realize what you've just done?" One of them told her</p><p>"You do realize that he'll never leave you alone now that you've been so kind to him. Once he decides to be your friend or finds out that you're useful, he'll be your friend for life!" Antisthenes told her</p><p>"Antisthenes once had to beat him away with a stick because he was that freaking clingy!" One of the men in the group told her</p><p>"You saw that?" Antisthenes asked him</p><p>"Yeah, it was hilarious!" He replied back, laughing</p><p>"You know what this 'genius' once told me after I chased him away with a stick?" Antisthenes asked, being sarcastic.</p><p>Helen grinned because she already knew what Diogenes would say as it was one of his well known quotes. Young Plato noticed her grinning and grinned too as if he could read her mind.</p><p>"Strike, for you will find no wood hard enough to keep me away from you, so long as I think you've something to say." Antisthenes quoted Diogenes</p><p>"Aww." The woman responded, making Helen chuckle</p><p>"Quiet, Penelope. There was nothing adorable about what he said. He's just a weirdo. A homeless, onion snacking weirdo." Antisthenes replied to her</p><p>"Maybe if you two were to have another philosophical discussion or something, he would stop bothering you so much. He probably misses you and still sees you as his friend-" Helen suggested</p><p>"There's no way I'm going to have a civilized conversation with a man who shits in public, climbs people's rooftops for fun, who collects the weirdest herbs and other random things." Antisthenes replied making everyone laugh</p><p>Meanwhile Diogenes was somewhere out there, sneezing because people were talking about him.</p><p>"So you're the Penelope I met before? You were so young at the time!" Helen asked her</p><p>The woman was currently brushing her long brunette hair and holding a mirror.</p><p>"Yes. And your name is Helen isn't it? I'm sorry I can barely remember you. I was only ten years old then. Now I'm 54 years old."  Penelope replied</p><p>"Yeah it is Helen." Helen replied</p><p>"You really haven't aged at all and I can't believe I'm seeing two Platos in the same room."</p><p>***<br/>Search for Diogenes</p><p>Helen and Judy were looking for Diogenes who wasn't in his usual spot in the marketplace.<br/>They were walking around until they saw him in an alleyway waiting for someone. He had some sealed cups and other strange looking  things partly wrapped in a large piece of cloth as if he was going to have a picnic or something in an alley in the middle of the day!</p><p>"Hurry up, Squeak!" She heard someone nearby hiss</p><p>There were two teenage boys linking arms as they were walking towards the alley.</p><p>The impatient teen stopped walking and looked behind him.</p><p>Helen also looked in that direction to see what he was looking at.</p><p>Helen looked to see a small boy struggling to carry his luggage. It looked like he was carrying the luggage of the two older boys also.</p><p>"Squeak! I warned you. Walk faster! We mustn't keep Diogenes waiting!" The older boy shouted</p><p>"Free Squeak." Judy whispered in Helen's ear, making her chuckle</p><p>The older boy's face looked intense and angry yet his grey coloured eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. The breeze was blowing through his jet black curls. His robes were white but he'd cut out triangular shapes in specific areas and styled/cut/sewed his clothing in a way that looked unique to everyone else in Ancient Greece. It seemed like he had very good fashion sense and had the skills to customize his own clothes.<br/>To Helen and Judy, he actually looked handsome! </p><p>However, his attitude really needed a lot of work!</p><p>The young boy caught up to the two older boys and dropped the heavy bags as he was exhausted. This action of dropping those bags only got him a surprise punch to the side by the long-haired brunette that was next to 'grey eyes'. The boy bite his cheek to prevent himself from crying out in pain. He wanted to stay tough and brave, you see. He then glared at the brunette who punched him for dropping their bags which only made the brunette pat him on the head mockingly, making the boy even angrier! The boy slapped the brunette's arm away in annoyance!</p><p>The boy with the grey eyes finally noticed Helen and Judy. His cold eyes darted between the two of them before they finally became fixed onto Helen's clothing. They looked very different, unlike anything he'd ever seen in Ancient Greece. They were much too shiny and practical and just different. He was mesmerized by the (very short) shiny black leather skirt, the practical looking leggings, the belts and the small jacket. He found that Judy's plainer looking garments paled in comparison to Helen's.  </p><p>"Oh my..you seem to have the most unbelievable sense of clothing! What originality! Such rich materials! So odd looking, so shiny!" Grey eyes said enthusiastically</p><p>He felt the buttons and belts of her outfit as well as the short jacket she wore with his thumb and index finger, solely admiring her choice of clothing.</p><p>"Um..s-so w-what's your name? My name is Helen. C-Can you stop feeling my clothes? It's making me uncomfortable-"</p><p>He then immediately put his hands away and apologized, not intending to take it so far.</p><p>"You know, you could feel my clothes!" Judy suggested</p><p>"No thank you. It's not anywhere near as interesting as Helen's clothes. I admire originality, not another one of society's sheep following trends and worshipping all that is mainstream." He replied confidently as if he was on a stage, making Judy speechless.</p><p>'Why's he so rude but handsome?' Judy thought</p><p>"What's your name? I told you mine. Now tell me yours!" Helen said confidently</p><p>She noticed that Squeak was smiling a little and looking at her but she smiled back and didn't say anything to him. He looked small and had blonde hair like a cherub.</p><p>"My name is Aristotle. Those two boys over there have no need for a proper name. I call him Bolt and the short and skinny looking creature over there, I call him-"</p><p>"Squeak. Lady. Realize that you were speaking to a legend. The great Aristotle! A god in human form! A WW Ultramaster-" Squeak interrupted, unable to contain his enthusiasm</p><p>Aristotle calmly walked closer to the boy and smiled, concealing his anger and annoyance at being interrupted mid-sentence! Squeak smiled back and was fidgeting with his own robes whilst lightly tapping his feet on the ground, completely oblivious!</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, he decided to give the boy a spinning heel kick making the boy fall flat on the ground.</p><p>"Do not interrupt me again." Aristotle snapped</p><p>Helen felt sorry for the boy on the ground but was relieved when the boy told her that he was fine.</p><p>"Hurry the fuck up, rich boy! I've got places to go and theaters to shit in." Diogenes shouted impatiently, almost dragging Aristotle towards the alley.</p><p>Aristotle mumbled under his breath and tut-tut-ed as he was forced to walk through the alley with Diogenes.</p><p>"What are they gonna do in the alley?" Helen asked</p><p>"They'll try this thing where they both-" Squeak spoke up excitedly</p><p>Squeak was silenced by Bolt who used his hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>"Sorry lady. Official club members only. You'll have to speak to Diogenes and he'll give you an initiation. It might be very tough for a woman like you." Bolt explained</p><p>Helen's eyes lit up at the idea of a possible challenge.</p><p>"Oh really? You don't know me or what I'm capable of. You're just scared that Diogenes will let me into this secret little club of yours. Now let me in!" Helen spoke</p><p>"Go away woman before you offend Aristotle with your presence!" Bolt snapped</p><p>"Ooh someone's acting salty right now." Judy and Helen replied in unison</p><p>"Bolt. Come on! Give them a chance! It'll be fun to have more members. It's just the 4 of us right now!" Squeak told him</p><p>"Fine. I warned you two anyway. I'll call Diogenes. Now that I have your consent, you cannot bitch and complain. You cannot cry. You cannot gossip about us or tell others about what we do. If you love to play games and have fun, excellent! If you're not too boring or old-fashioned, you can become a member! And you must do everything that Diogenes tells you to do without question!! After the initiation, I'll tell you the name of our club and what we do! Is that understood, Judy and Helen?" Bolt told them, like he was some kind of army drill sergeant!</p><p>"Yes." Judy replied confidently</p><p>"Hell yeah! It's 365 BC, not the Stone ages dude!!" Helen replied</p><p>Diogenes started laughing and walked towards them.</p><p>"What's all this commotion?" Diogenes asked them</p><p>"These idiots want to join our group." Bolt told him</p><p>"Very well. Walk further inside this alley and wait for my instructions. Who's going first?" Diogenes</p><p>Judy and Helen looked at each other wondering whether or not this was a good idea.</p><p>Judy didn't like Bolt or Aristotle's attitudes and wanted to join to prove them wrong but she was hesitating since they wouldn't tell her the nature of the club that they've signed up for.</p><p>"What's wrong, ladies? Chickening out already?" Bolt asked</p><p>"SHUT UP AND LET US THINK!!" Judy shouted at him, losing patience with him</p><p>"I'll go first, Diogenes." Helen said</p><p>"Yey! Good luck, Helen!" Squeak said</p><p>"Shut up Squeak." Aristotle and Diogenes spoke in unison</p><p>And so, Helen walked with Diogenes alone through the alley until he opened the 'door' on the ground, revealing a secret passageway which led to an abandoned backyard which made her feel uneasy. This place looks looked like it was haunted or something.</p><p>"Surprised?" Diogenes asked her once they climbed out underground and stood in the backyard.</p><p>Helen didn't reply but was looking at her surroundings.</p><p>Nobody but the two of them were out here.</p><p>Diogenes got out a blindfold and was about to tie it on her for the initiation.</p><p>"What's the blindfold for, Diogenes?" Helen asked</p><p>"You'll find out."</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 'Strangest gang in 365BC'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where things start to get interesting :D<br/>IMPORTANT Note: The events in this chapter are all fictional. If any of these events actually happened in real life then it's just a coincidence! P.S. I don't think they happened lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Theory of the past': In a time without computers, video games or phones, people must've been very bored! Unless they had games of their own and rather strange hobbies which didn't require technology at all! Gladiator tournaments were seen as a source of entertainment (for the audience mostly!) amongst the Romans. In Greece, they had the theatre. However, some people thought that plays were too cliche and were not good for the intellect. Just like how some people in the 21st century view movies and video games! Not much has really changed huh? The Peasants (poor/ordinary folks) didn't have the time to experience boredom as they were working hard to feed themselves so I doubt that those people would have much time for entertainment. You see it was the rich folks, the Kings or Queens or whatever who were bored very often! They'd often require entertainment, especially during their fancy dinners, requesting music to be played, dancing women, board games, competitions or whatever they thought was entertaining to them!  </p><p>Some people weren't extremely rich or extremely poor but simply had a lot of time on their hands, the lucky bastards! Anyway, they had to spend their time on something they cared about and would probably find friends who enjoy the same activities as them. Hence, the concept of a 'club' was invented! <br/>*</p><p>Short recap from chapter 18</p><p>Diogenes got out a blindfold and was about to tie it on her for the initiation.</p><p>"What's the blindfold for, Diogenes?" Helen asked</p><p>"You'll find out."</p><p>*</p><p>Diogenes then walked off somewhere for a while, telling her to stay there.</p><p>Helen's ears picked up the sound of something being poured into a cup and muffled giggling sounds coming from two other people.</p><p>'Those idiots are making me more nervous! Shut up. Stop giggling like that!' </p><p>Then Diogenes walked over to her and placed the cup in her hands.</p><p>"It's warm. What the hell is inside this thing?" Helen mumbled</p><p>"Now drink. If you manage to drink half of this drink, I'll welcome you into our club. Squeak. Count to ten." Diogenes said </p><p>"Only ten? A-Are you sure she could-" Squeak asked</p><p>"Squeak. Just shut up and count!" Diogenes told him</p><p>"Y-Yes sir!" Squeak replied</p><p>And so, Squeak started counting at a slightly slow pace.</p><p>'What the hell is in this drink? What the fuck?!' Helen thought, her eyes starting to water.</p><p>"Hurry up, Helen. You've barely taken a sip! Stop wasting your drink. Pathetic! Even Squeak knows how to get things down his gullet quickly!"</p><p>Helen accidently let out a giggle which made Diogenes start laughing loudly.</p><p>'So childish. What's so funny about what I said?' Bolt thought </p><p>"S-Shut up, Bolt! Stop embarrassing me." Squeak said</p><p>"Yeah shut up Bolt! It's your fault that Squeak lost count! hut the fuck up!" Helen responded</p><p>'She's the rudest lady I've ever met! How dare she speak to me in this manner?' Bolt thought</p><p>"Fuck it. I'll drink this now." Helen said </p><p>She then downed the entire drink in the last 3 seconds!</p><p>When she finished, she took her blindfold off and smirked proudly at her achievement.</p><p>"T-Three seconds?! No way!" Squeak squeaked</p><p>"What the fuck, you actually drank that crap?!" Diogenes asked</p><p>"Why're you all so shocked? What the hell was in that drink anyway?" Helen asked</p><p>She noticed a speechless Bolt. His jaw literally dropped and he couldn't believe what he'd witnessed! </p><p>"Nobody's ever drank an entire cup of my drink in just 3 seconds! Not even curly pretty-guy, what's-his-name..Aristotle!" Diogenes told her</p><p>"Welcome to the club. We'll tell you about it later after Judy's turn." Squeak spoke</p><p>***</p><p>"So how did it go?" Judy asked Helen</p><p>"It wasn't so bad. I'm sure you'll be fine." Helen replied</p><p>Judy then went off to be initiated.</p><p>Shortly after that, she returned with the rest of the group.</p><p>"You passed too, Judy? You guys really are a bunch of weirdos!" Aristotle spoke, hiding the fact that he was impressed</p><p>"Of course I passed. It was a delicious drink, Diogenes." Judy smiled, causing Diogenes to let out a shout of surprise!</p><p>'It's wasn't delicious at all! Too oniony and bitter for me! I'm just messing with them.' Judy thought</p><p>"You're joking!" Aristotle and Squeak said in unison</p><p>"Who cares? So tell me the name of this club? What do you guys do, make smoothies for fun?" Helen asked</p><p>"Actually, there's no name yet." Diogenes told them</p><p>"What do you mean there's no name?" Judy asked </p><p>"There's no name but instead of making delicious drinks we focus on making some of the most revolting undrinkable drinks ever. We have competitions and stuff on who can make the most creative and disgusting beverage. Making normal drinks is too mainstream you see. I'm in the lead so far and Aristotle is second. Bolt is third and Squeak is last." Diogenes explained</p><p>"No. You're oversimplifying things. It's not like we just cook things up and that's it. We collect certain herbs, drinks and foods and balance things out and whatnot. It's so much more than just mixing a bunch of stuff together. We do research on what goes well together and what doesn't. In this case, we are more interested in the things that don't go well together as well as what is not poisonous. I've been reading about medicines and herbs and have learnt that having the right dose is everything. Too much of anything can be potentially dangerous. When using herbs, less is often better! This is experimenting. This should be considered an art form! This is what can truly entertain my curiosity! Ok so we don't have a name for our club. Who cares?" Aristotle spoke with a bit too much passion and enthusiasm than was needed.</p><p>"I do! I can give you some ideas. Come on, Aristotle." Helen replied</p><p>"Go ahead." He said</p><p>"How about 'Herb harvesters'?"</p><p>Diogenes started laughing right away.</p><p>"No." Aristotle scoffed</p><p>"Potion producers." Judy said</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Aristotle replied</p><p>"Grain gatherers." Helen said</p><p>Aristotle chuckled but shook his head.</p><p>"Villainous venison enthusiasts." Judy grinned</p><p>"Shut up!" Diogenes and Aristotle replied in unison which meant that they thought the name was too over-the-top.</p><p>"Smoothie?" Squeak suggested</p><p>"Pathetic!" Aristotle replied</p><p>"Sweet-toothed smoothie stealers!" Judy said</p><p>This caused everyone to erupt in a burst of laughter.</p><p>"I'm using that, I don't even care!" Diogenes laughed</p><p>"I've got a better one. Herb hunters. We'll call it herb hunters' club. HHC for short." Aristotle said</p><p>They all agreed that this name was suitable.</p><p>***<br/>"So, Helen." Aristotle said</p><p>"Yeah, what?" Helen replied</p><p>Aristotle moved closer to her.</p><p>"Just because you're in our club, doesn't make us friends. You got that?" He hissed</p><p>"Fine by me. Just letting you know, I still see you as a friend. Everyone who's kind to me is my friend." Helen smiled</p><p>"That's stupid! I'm still not your friend. Diogenes can be your friend if he wants. So can Squeak and Bolt but not me!" Aristotle replied</p><p>"Hurry up! I haven't got all day." Diogenes yelled</p><p>"Haven't got all day? You have more spare time than anyone!" Aristotle replied in the same volume</p><p>"Move your ass over here or I'm kicking you the fuck out of my club. I'm the leader, not you." Diogenes warned</p><p>'He's so vulgar sometimes. Using that much profanity shouldn't even be possible! He has no manners whatsoever.' Aristotle thought<br/>***<br/>The members of the HHC were all having a discussion about what could be called 'basic culinary chemistry'.</p><p>"...and that is why this can also be used as a substitute for honey. Does that make sense?" Aristotle explained</p><p>"Yeah." Judy replied and Helen nodded</p><p>"Good. And one more thing." Aristotle continued, turning towards Diogenes with a smug grin, causing Diogenes to roll his eyes because he already knew what he'd say.</p><p>"Don't act like a complete idiot and heat up this sweetener. It must be kept at room temperature. Heat it up and it becomes a bitter glue like toxic substance and the whole ingredient is wasted."</p><p>"That's because overheating can often alter those molecules chemically and thus, cause adverse effects and ill health." </p><p>Aristotle paused for a moment to think about what Helen was saying.</p><p>"Wait, what are these molecules you're talking about?" Aristotle asked</p><p>Diogenes started laughing.</p><p>"Ha, you don't know what molecules are!" Diogenes spoke</p><p>"Ok then. Wise guy. I demand you tell me what molecules are!" Aristotle said to Diogenes</p><p>"Of course. I'll say it in a way that someone like you could comprehend. Molecules are.." Diogenes paused, looked up at the sky then picked up the sweetener.</p><p>Helen and Judy couldn't hide their amusement.</p><p>"Molecules are what?" Aristotle asked again</p><p>"Molecules are stuff. Just stuff." Diogenes explained in a wise-old-man kind of voice</p><p>"You fool! What kind of pathetic answer is that?" Aristotle raised his voice, chucking a mortar-and-pestle at him to which he dodged quickly</p><p>"I'll try to explain it simply. There's two very important things you must remember. Everything is made up of atoms. A substance has a structure and has chemical properties."</p><p>"Ok. Continue." Aristotle said</p><p>"A molecule is a group of at least 2 atoms. Let's take water as an example. So, water if closely looked at, is made of lots and lots of H2O molecules. A single H2O molecule is made up of two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom joined in a specific way that is responsible for the structure and the way that water behaves."</p><p>"That sounds like a good theory but how can you prove that to me?"</p><p>"It's a very complex thing to prove. The guy that did used a lot of advanced equipments and used a lot of mathematics and really advanced physics. I'm not that smart to be able to prove it myself."</p><p>"Who made this discovery?" Aristotle asked her</p><p>"Some French dude called Jean Perrin. He wrote a book about it but I dunno if there's a translation."</p><p>"Helen and Judy, I know there's something you're hiding from me. I know what that is." Aristotle told her</p><p>"You do?" Helen and Judy replied</p><p>"You and Judy are foreigners from a distant far away land! So tell me Helen! Where do you come from?" Aristotle concluded</p><p>'Phew. I thought he realized that we were from the future.' Judy thought</p><p>"We're from a country called America." Helen told him</p><p>"America, huh? How long would it take to get there by boat?" Aristotle asked</p><p>"I wouldn't try it if I were you. It would take at least 2-3 months."</p><p>"2-3 months! That's too long. There's no way I'd go there. That's even longer than going to Egypt!" Aristotle replied</p><p>"Hey Helen, what's this?" Squeak asked, after going through her bag</p><p>He was holding a plastic water bottle in one hand and a packet of gum in the other hand.</p><p>"Don't go through a lady's bag, you imbecile." Bolt told him</p><p>"A water bottle in a plastic container. And that's chewing gum. Eat it, it's delicious. Just eat one, ok?"</p><p>Helen kindly gave them chewing gum which they found delicious.</p><p>Aristotle was interested in seeing some other materials.</p><p>"This water's delicious!" Squeak said after Helen gave him a new water bottle to drink from.</p><p>Aristotle was annoyed because he wanted to try some but Squeak was too selfish to let him.</p><p>Soon, they were fighting to get the water bottle.</p><p>"It's mine and I wanna keep the plastic!"</p><p>"Let me have some you greedy little shit!" Aristotle hissed.</p><p>They were fighting like siblings!</p><p>Soon, Aristotle had enough and shouted.</p><p>"All right then. Keep drinking from that phallic shaped container! See if I fucking care about some fucking shiny plastic!"</p><p>This caused a roar of laughter from everyone (especially Diogenes) to occur!</p><p>"I don't even care. That statement must be quoted and written up on a fancy wax tablet." Diogenes replied, almost dying of laughter</p><p>"Keep drinking from that phallic shaped container! See if I fucking care about some fucking shiny plastic!' ---- Aristotle (365 BC)" Judy said</p><p>Aristotle couldn't help but laugh at her statement.</p><p>"Cheer up Aristotle. I've got something shinier. Here." Judy told him</p><p>She handed him a sheet of aluminium foil and a polished aluminium ball she'd made a long time ago when she was bored. He played around with it for a bit then threw the ball at Squeak's forehead.</p><p>"Alright. I'm gonna go somewhere and come back real quick."</p><p>"Can I go with you?" Diogenes asked</p><p>"What? No! Of course you can't! Go away!" Aristotle responded and walked away</p><p>**</p><p>Aristotle's POV.</p><p>I had to get out of there.</p><p>Away from that Helen!</p><p>I wasn't supposed to be impressed! I wanted to impress everyone with my newly discovered findings but those two foreign women had to ruin it all by talking all this silly talk about atoms and molecules! Showing me fancy materials from their exotic land. Even if they're more technologically advanced, it won't change the fact that I hold the highest title possible in WW. </p><p>If Helen crosses me, she will face the consequences.</p><p>Surely she won't be stupid enough to face-off against me!</p><p>**</p><p>"All right guys. I don't think Aristotle's coming back for a while. Let's dismiss the club for today." Diogenes spoke</p><p>"Ok." They all said then went off somewhere else.</p><p>*</p><p>A/N: But what is this WW that Aristotle seems to be so proud of?</p><p>It seems to be something known to Aristotle, Squeak and Bolt.</p><p>What is WW? Who is its inventor? </p><p>Find out next chapter!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The World Web Ultramaster.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is one of my most favourite chapters I've written.</p><p>'Ultramaster, Master, Emperor, Professional, Amatuer, Normies and Noob (beginner).<br/>That was the WW game's hierarchy!<br/>Who ever knew that a mere board game could be turned into such a ruthless game!<br/>This Game was introduced to the people by a young school student named Aristotle. A young man known as 'a master of logic'. He excelled in anything he wished to excel in.<br/>However, he still had his flaws.'<br/>Note: </p><p>** = A change in POV. </p><p>*** = What I normally use to indicate that time has passed. </p><p>Comment if you get the 'The birds- Aristophanes' reference I made somewhere in this chapter.</p><p>Don't worry if you don't get it. I'm just nerdy like that lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ultramaster, Master, Emperor, Professional, Amatuer, Normies and Noob (beginner).</p><p>That was the WW game's hierarchy!<br/>Who ever knew that a mere board game could be turned into such a ruthless game!</p><p>This Game was introduced to the people by a young school student named Aristotle. A young man known as 'a master of logic'. He excelled in anything he wished to excel in.</p><p>However, he still had his flaws.<br/>*<br/>Aristotle's friends Squeak and Bolt took Bill and Helen and a crowd of other Board Game enthusiasts to their 'Base'. Their 'Base' was really just an abandoned bunker that Aristotle and his friends had taken over. The space was decent and they even had a desk and some tables there and places to hang up oil lamps safely so they could see in the dark. There was even an underground secret basement nearby for exclusive members of Aristotle's Games Club.</p><p>Aristotle was currently in a match with an 'Emperor' who'd given him a letter of challenge.</p><p>The game called WW is short for World Web.</p><p>WW was Aristotle's favourite game probably because it wasn't trendy yet! Only a few people actually knew about the game which is why the crowd consisted of WW players that were invited to the Base to watch the match. Some of them had also attempted to challenge Aristotle.</p><p>Everyone was excited.</p><p>The reason for this excitement was that the man who was currently holding the title 'Emperor' was one loss away from getting his title revoked! He'd already lost twice before. Aristotle made sure from the start to check the man's loss records written down on special wax tablets he kept under lock and key. There weren't many players of the game who held titles so it wasn't too difficult to search through the list.</p><p>They had both started off really well and took turns to move their pieces along the 'web' while following the rules. Gradually, pieces were being removed off the wooden carved board and the whole room was tense. Further territories of the web were being taken over and neither one seemed to be dominating the other yet.</p><p>It was a while since they've watched two very skilled WW players battle it out like this!</p><p>Aristotle was seen as a legend in the gaming world and many skilled players have been ruthlessly defeated by him. He had the highest title possible!</p><p>Aristotle is an 'Ultramaster'! The man is 2 ranks below him so he is an 'Emperor'.</p><p>You see, when it comes to Aristotle, World Web players either admire him or hate him for his skills.</p><p>**</p><p>I must win! I must! I must do this to prove to myself that I'm a World Web player worthy of my title! I want to get my honour back. That's why I've decided to challenge an Ultramaster. If I defeat him, I can get my old rank of 'Master' back. I'm losing more and more land. If I don't block him now, I'll lose. But he's trapped me into a corner and I must play by the rules!</p><p>Challenging an Ultramaster is the riskiest of all but has the highest reward.</p><p>Every official player is given only 3 chances. If they lose the 3rd time against any other player except an Ultramaster, they are revoked from their current title and are moved one rank down. If they win a total of 6 matches against them, they are allowed to move one rank up. To face an Ultramaster only 1 match is required to drastically change your rank! </p><p>However, if they challenge an Ultramaster and the Ultramaster accepts the challenge, one match like this is a life-and-death matter to a WW player!</p><p>If the player wins, they are given the high reward of placing one rank below the Ultramaster but that's only if the Ultramaster is not on his last chance! If the Ultramaster is on his last chance and the player wins, the Ultramaster is forced to take the players' title and thus, the player can become an Ultramaster!</p><p>If the player loses against an Ultramaster, the player's title is revoked and they fall to the lowest rank called 'Noob'. Hardcore WW players have stated that this feeling of anguish is like getting dragged away to the Underworld!</p><p>So now you understand why I must take this risk!</p><p>I have come so far! I've travelled for 3 hours to get here and face the so-called God of WW, Aristotle!</p><p>I can do this.</p><p>Finally, I've managed to block his path. I've entered into his territory but the areas I can get to are limited!</p><p>**</p><p>The poor fool. He isn't so tense anymore. </p><p>After that excellent move of his that he made earlier, he has let his guard down.</p><p>He thinks he could turn this game around.</p><p>But I still have the higher ground.</p><p>Now what will be my next move? </p><p>Think Aristotle! Think! </p><p>Finally. I can see it! The path that will lead to my winning move!</p><p>"Do you see that? Focus on this final move." Bolt said to a short person I couldn't properly see.</p><p>**</p><p>What's happening to me? </p><p>I'm shaking!</p><p>Aristotle is making a move but it feels like it's all going in slow motion!</p><p>My sight is blurring. </p><p>I can't control my breathing.</p><p>What's all this? I'm sweating so much right now!</p><p>My heart is telling me that Aristotle will win.</p><p>This move or the next move.</p><p>"It can't be. No wait! Don't say it!" My voice shook</p><p>My voice trembled even though that was the last thing I wanted!</p><p>My eyes caught sight of Aristotle staring at me with hawk-like eyes.</p><p>He was smirking. How dare he look at me like that?</p><p>My eyes turned back to the board. Why is this happening to me? I don't want this! Anyone?! Please help me! Help me! He's a demon! Aristotle is a ruthless demon! I don't want him to take me to the Underworld! Anything but that! I've lost to him more than once! He might take me away!!!</p><p>"Don't." I barely managed to whisper out</p><p>Aristotle's smirk gradually grew as he coldly placed his piece on the board.</p><p>He had won.</p><p>"Cloudcuckooville."</p><p>It was the word he used to declare his victory and my loss. </p><p>**</p><p>Impressive. I thought that he'd start crying by now.</p><p>He's tougher than I thought.</p><p>It's better for him to accept his loss.</p><p>How strange that someone of his caliber will become a mere Noob.</p><p>***</p><p>People were talking about what they'd seen.</p><p>It was an exciting match. And a very close neck-and-neck match at that!</p><p>It seemed as though the man who was an 'Emperor' had the skills of a 'Master'! </p><p>"Did you see that, Helen? This is what happens to any unfortunate fool who dares to challenge him. You've got to be insane to challenge him!" Squeak told Helen.</p><p>The crowd were once again in awe!</p><p>"Now. You were an Emperor and now you're a Noob. You will accept this." Aristotle told him after getting the crowd to be quiet."</p><p>"No! Please don't revoke my Emperor status! I wanna still the Emperor." The man pleaded</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous! You're a Noob now. Deal with it! Can't you show good sportmanship for once?" Aristotle replied</p><p>Soon, the man was getting desperate. He was even breaking down and begging Aristotle to let him keep his title or give him the chance to redeem himself in a rematch.</p><p>This went on until someone from the crowd said, "Can't you give him a chance to keep his title? The man's having a meltdown. Consider showing mercy just this once with a rematch."</p><p>Aristotle looked down at the man who was currently clutching onto his ankles and looking up at him like a mere mortal facing an immortal's anger and said,</p><p>"I refuse."</p><p>"Why? What do you want me to do? I'd do anything to keep my title! Please don't be like this, Aristotle! Let me keep my Emperor title!"</p><p>"It's no use. Begging like that. Would you dare try to beg your enemies like this? Get up. You're a man. No reason for you to be on your knees." Aristotle told him</p><p>The man decided to get back up.</p><p>He looked at Aristotle once more.</p><p>"One rematch. I can pay you in several gold pieces-"</p><p>Aristotle had had enough of his shit!</p><p>"ENOUGH! You're nothing but a coward and a low-life crap under my shoe. You're not worthy to be in my presence. You're a loser who refuses to accept his loss like a man. You disgust me." Aristotle hissed</p><p>"A-Aristotle?" The man stuttered</p><p>Aristotle snapped his fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, two tall strong looking guys walked up to the man and restrained him, holding him still.</p><p>"Your precious title is gone now. It's in  your records. Your manners are appalling..so I am going to punish you."  Aristotle told him</p><p>"I REFUSE! I'LL ALWAYS BE EMPEROR!" He screamed back</p><p>"Ooh, very good! Carry on being so delusional. You guys throw him out and drag him outside." Aristotle ordered</p><p>The young man was literally kicked about by the two strong men then  dragged away across the floor screaming "What the fuck?!! and saying "I want my title back. Nooooo!!! Aristotle!!!!"</p><p>"Hey, why would Aristotle treat him like that?" Helen asked</p><p>"That's what he deserves! That ill mannered piece of shit!" Someone replied</p><p>"No way! Why would Aristotle want to do such a thing and watch someone getting dragged outside like that?" She whispered back</p><p>'How humiliating this is for me! Getting beaten up and dragged outside like some kind of donkey!' The man thought</p><p>And so, the man's title was now Noob, the lowest rank in World Web.</p><p>"That must be the most immature 17 year old I've ever seen." Squeak commented making a few people chuckle.</p><p>It was hilarious especially coming from a guy like Squeak!<br/>***<br/>Taking a sip of orange juice from his cup, Aristotle then tapped his fingers on the desk.</p><p>After making a quick musical beat with his fingers, he looked towards the crowd.</p><p>"Right. Who's next?" Aristotle asked casually as if he was starting to get bored</p><p>"I'll go next."</p><p>Everyone was getting hyped up again, trying to find out where the voice came from.</p><p>"That voice in the back. Walk up to the front so I can see you, boy." Aristotle spoke</p><p>Aristotle couldn't see the person in the back that the voice belonged to so he'd assumed that some random boy wanted to challenge him.<br/>Was he right?</p><p>No! Because it was actually Helen who challenged him!<br/>She casually walked up to the front but Squeak was desperately trying to hold her back.</p><p>"Are you insane? He'll defeat you! Don't risk it!" He said to her</p><p>But, Helen wasn't having it.</p><p>'Good sportsmanship? You can't even show that yourself and you expect it from others, Aristotle.' Helen thought, feeling pissed off</p><p>Despite getting dragged back by Squeak, she pulled herself towards Aristotle!</p><p>"I want to find out what facing the so-called undefeated Ultramaster is really like." Helen said, making people gasp</p><p>"It's a woman. Is she insane? He won't go easy on her! Doesn't she know that?!" The crowd were whispering among each other</p><p>"So, you've chosen..to face me?" Aristotle asked, a widening smile creeping up on his face</p><p>"Hell yeah!" She replied</p><p>Aristotle started laughing maniacally like a super-villain would.</p><p>"Ok, Helen. Don't start crying when you lose, that's all. And Squeak, let go of her. She's chosen this. I'll add her to the records. First of all, let's take this match outside. There's a desk there. This will be interesting." Aristotle said</p><p>'What an idiot! This woman thinks she could challenge me out of nowhere? I have a ruthless side that reveals itself in competitions and games. I'll make sure the whole world sees her lose to me! I'll get this over and done with quick! She'll regret challenging the ultra and amazing Aristotle!' Aristotle thought</p><p>Oh no! What did our simple Helen get herself into? <br/>Find out next chapter 'Helen vs. Aristotle' !!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Helen vs. Aristotle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: Finally, the long-awaited chapter! Lol, just kidding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to play too. It's my turn now." The red haired lady spoke</p><p>I scoffed. She clearly had no idea what she was getting into.</p><p>A bunch of people were running about saying "Aristotle is facing a woman in a WW match! You have to watch this!"</p><p>But that didn't make me nervous!<br/>I'll just have to win!<br/>The wonderful Aristotle cannot lose to this woman, no matter what!</p><p>She sat down in her seat and was waiting patiently, just staring at me.<br/>What is this feeling I'm getting all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense!<br/>Why do I feel so uneasy?<br/>Is it the way she's glaring at me?<br/>Does she really believe that I could be intimidated? Pfft!</p><p>"Aristotle." She spoke as if she was going to ask me a question</p><p>"What is it?" I replied, after clearing my throat</p><p>"You can make the first move. I'll make mine after you." She spoke calmly</p><p>The background chattering got more intense after she said that.</p><p>"Are you insane? How illogical! It's obvious what game you're trying to play here, woman! You're trying to trick me but I won't fall for that! You'll be going first instead! Nice try." I replied, not letting her get away with tricking me<br/>**<br/>What? I'm not trying to trick him. <br/>I didn't even think of doing something like that! <br/>I guess I'll go first if he wants.</p><p>Actually, who am I kidding?<br/>I prefer going first but I fooled Aristotle into thinking that I actually wanted to make my move after his first move. I made him think I had a cheat or trick up my sleeve but I actually didn't! <br/>Excellent! I'll be able to go first after all! Either way, it doesn't really matter if I go first or not because I don't have a secret plan!<br/>I don't like how he humiliated that boy earlier! He was a good 'emperor' and Aristotle didn't treat him well.</p><p>Why isn't this in the History books? I thought Aristotle was kind and good but he's really not!</p><p>I've seen the way he glanced at me now. He wants me to lose this game.</p><p>Well good luck to him because I'm not as clueless as I look! I know I'll win!</p><p>I know I'll beat him!</p><p>"I'll defeat you in front of everyone you know, Aristotle!"</p><p>Oops! Did I say that out loud? Shit!</p><p>Why does he look so amused?</p><p>"Very good. That's the sort of winning attitude I expect from my opponents. Now, stop wasting time and make your move already. Begin the game now, Helen." Aristotle spoke</p><p>I placed my first piece on the board.</p><p>What's wrong with his left thumb? <br/>Where did he get that small cut from?<br/>Who cares? My mind can't wander like this! I need to focus on the game!<br/>**<br/>The game proceeded and they each took turns, making sure to follow the games' rules.</p><p>This continued in a calm manner.</p><p>"Helen's actually quite good at this!" Squeak whispered to Bolt.</p><p>"Just marry her already why don't you? It's always Helen this, Helen that! Shut up and watch our real friend, Aristotle demolish her!" Bolt whispered back a bit louder</p><p>"You shut the fuck up! I'm gonna support Helen. Aristotle winning all the time is getting too mainstream!"</p><p>"What did you say, traitor? I'm telling your mum about you swearing and not treating me with respect!" Bolt threatened with a louder whisper</p><p>"No please don't tell my mum! I-I'll support our WW god, Aristotle." He squeaked.</p><p>"Ha, you sound like a girl, Squeak." Bolt said not whispering this time</p><p>Making some people nearby, look at them.<br/>Squeak turned red.</p><p>"I-I d-do not! How dare you!" Squeak replied</p><p>He tiptoed slightly to be face to face with his older friend Bolt and glare at him.</p><p>***</p><p>The game was approaching its most exciting part.</p><p>Helen made another bold move.</p><p>"So straightforward. So simple. You think you can beat me with those moves?" Aristotle said to Helen</p><p>"Let's keep playing. We'll never know who'll win until after we finish our game!" Helen replied</p><p>'Wait. What the hell is she doing? I've never seen this kind of strategy before!</p><p>Oh no! I can't think properly right now. How can I keep a clear mind?<br/>I must do that to win the game!</p><p>'He's the Ultramaster.'</p><p>'Nobody's a match for our WW god!'</p><p>'He must win! He's Aristotle, you know.'</p><p>Be quiet! Why do you all have such high expectations of me? <br/>Nobody knows that I actually work harder and smarter than everyone else!</p><p>'I must keep it together! I can't lose my title! </p><p>I have only 2 chances left because I lost to somebody once!</p><p>I remember that day.<br/>It was one of the most tragic days of my life! How foolish I used to be until he defeated me! I used to be such a know-it-all but he was able to humble me!</p><p>Yes, I remember that day I lost to him in a WW game!</p><p>I lost to Plato!</p><p>'I won, Aristotle.' He told me <br/>I couldn't believe it! <br/>It was the first time someone like me was so easily defeated.</p><p>'Plato! I'll get you back! I'll win! I'll win for sure next time!'</p><p>'Aristotle. Do you want to learn to use strategy to defeat me? Become my student, and I'll also guide you in your journey of exploring all the questions you have unsolved and trying to answer them. What do you say? I'll make it so that nobody can defeat you. You have the talent as well as the drive."</p><p>'That's ok with me. Next time we play, I'll defeat you!'</p><p>'See you at school, Aristotle.' He smiled<br/>**<br/>"Plato. Plato. I-I'll defeat you!" Aristotle said out loud</p><p>"Keep it together my friend! Are you ok? Open your eyes!" Bolt spoke out loud.</p><p>"W-What?" Aristotle spoke, feeling confused as if he'd just woken up or something</p><p>He noticed many looks of concern on the people's faces. Even Helen looked worried.</p><p>Aristotle looked at the board then made the next move.</p><p>Aristotle relaxed because he noticed that in his next move, he'd definitely win!</p><p>However, the looks of the people at the front said otherwise.<br/>Aristotle brushed it off.</p><p>It was Helen's turn next and she quickly made her move.</p><p>"I won, Aristotle." She spoke</p><p>There was a long pause and a few gasps from everyone watching! <br/>They couldn't believe what they have just witnessed!</p><p>Aristotle was actually defeated!!</p><p>Aristotle was sitting still and was speechless for a moment.</p><p>Aristotle had only lost once before he lost to Helen which meant that Helen now had the title of 'Master'. Only one title below Aristotle!</p><p>Aristotle looked at her and without a single word, he walked off somewhere and left.</p><p>"What's wrong? Where did you go, Aristotle?" Helen asked, getting up from her seat</p><p>Before the crowd could bother her with questions, she ran off to look for Aristotle.<br/>***</p><p>Aristotle didn't go that far.</p><p>He was sitting under a tree somewhere, eating a slice of cake he'd bought.</p><p>He looked spaced out as if he was thinking of something.</p><p>He didn't even notice Helen and Squeak walking towards him.</p><p>Squeak sat next to him.</p><p>"Hey." Helen said to him casually</p><p>Aristotle had just finished his cake and then looked at her.</p><p>After an awkward pause, he decided to speak.</p><p>"I should've gone first, Helen." He told her</p><p>"This was a really fun game! This was my first time playing against an Ultramaster!"</p><p>Aristotle brushed his curls back with his fingers then scoffed as if she had said something stupid.</p><p>"Whatever. So Helen. Sit next to me." He replied as if it was an order</p><p>"Why though?" Helen asked</p><p>Aristotle rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Because I want to speak to you and I'm not having a conversation with someone who continues to keep standing whilst I'm sitting. It's weird. Now let's talk, Helen."</p><p>'All right. Why's he so moody anyways? And why does he keep saying my name like that?' She thought as she sat next to him on his right side.  </p><p>"So have you ever played against anyone else before? Or was it your first time playing the game?" Aristotle asked her</p><p>"I've played before with someone I know. He taught me how to play."</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Ben."</p><p>"What an odd name! Is he a foreigner too?" Aristotle asked</p><p>"Maybe he's American too." Squeak added</p><p>"Actually, he's from England." Helen told them</p><p>"Where's that? Is that near Italy or something?" Aristotle asked</p><p>"Yeah, kind of. It's a small island though-"</p><p>"Why did you just leave after the match with Helen? What happened? You didn't even shake hands-" Squeak asked</p><p>"Squeak." Helen said</p><p>"Actually, I was just shocked. I'm ok now. I spent time in the shade to play our match in my head, which lead to making the conclusion that I should've gone first. Then you wouldn't have used that strange unorthodox technique. I couldn't imagine why on earth you would place more of your pieces on the edge of the web rather than the intersections and more stronger territories. You sneakily separated my pieces and made it difficult for me to build up a strong defense, didn't you? I could only watch this devastation unfold and I was forced to keep attacking blindly, hoping that this would change but it didn't. You really are ruthless!" Aristotle told her</p><p>"So you had fun too? You know we could play the game again just for fun. It doesn't have to be a formal match." Helen replied</p><p>'He's already learned some of my moves and I've only played him once! I don't think I'll be able to win against him so easily.' </p><p>Aristotle chuckled.</p><p>"Good. Otherwise, you wouldn't stand a chance against me in a formal match. You'd lose your title and have to start all over again."  He told her</p><p>They sat there and talked for a while until they noticed a young woman approaching them.</p><p>"Oh no." Aristotle muttered under his breath, Helen remained clueless and Squeak started chuckling.</p><p>"Aristotle! I know you can see me. Stop ignoring me. It's impolite." She raised her voice whilst skipping towards them</p><p>"Who's that? His friend?" Helen asked</p><p>"No. That's his girlfriend." Squeak said</p><p>"No way! Aristotle has a girlfriend?" Helen said, surprised</p><p>"Of course I have a girlfriend, you moron! Why would you think that I didn't?" Aristotle replied, taking offense to Helen's response</p><p>"Ok, calm down. I was surprised. So she's your girlfriend?"</p><p>"Kind of. It's kind of complicated. I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, I guess I'll ask her what she wants from me."</p><p>The woman ran up to him and kicked him in the upper chest.</p><p>"ARISTOTLE!!" She shouted loudly</p><p>"SHUT UP!!" He shouted back in the same volume as her</p><p>They noticed lots of people whispering, pointing and looking at them.</p><p>Both of them stood up and snapped.</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!" They both shouted as loudly as they could at the people staring at them.</p><p>Helen and Squeak couldn't hold in their laughter.</p><p>"Aww, they're so perfect together!" Helen told Squeak</p><p>"You mean they're crazy together." Squeak replied</p><p>"Everyone around me is so annoying, nosy and stupid." She said</p><p>"I know right." Aristotle replied, agreeing with her</p><p>Suddenly, they heard the sound of horse-drawn vehicle approaching and stopping.</p><p>Bill, Mike and Ben were in the cart.</p><p>"Behold my new car, Helen!" Mike yelled out in a slurred voice</p><p>"Behold, the chickmobile!" Bill and Ben cheered together</p><p>They were a mess.</p><p>"Where did you get that?"</p><p>"We paid money for it. We don't have to walk everywhere now." Ben told her</p><p>Aristotle, Aristotle's girlfriend and Squeak looked surprised and didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Tell me, who are those drunken fools, Helen?" Aristotle asked her</p><p>"That's Bill, Mike and Ben." She replied, pointing at each of them</p><p>Bill attempted to jump out of the cart then tripped, getting back up.</p><p>Mike started laughing at him.</p><p>"Clumsy, helmet and awkward. Nice to meet you. My name is Cassandra." She said, confidently</p><p>"My name is Ben. Not awkward. And the guy next to you must be Aristotle."</p><p>"Yes but how do you know me when I don't know you?" Aristotle replied</p><p>"HAHA! Aristotle axolotl!" Bill blurted out loudly, laughing loudly.</p><p>He had his hand on Mike's shoulder.</p><p>"Excuse me? What on earth is an axolotl? Tell me!" Aristotle spoke</p><p>"Aristotle. Axolotl. Aristotle axolotl Aristotle axolotl! YEAHHHHHHH! " They said in a sing-song voice whilst clapping.  </p><p>Helen couldn't help but laugh loudly at their drunken stupidity. They seemed like they were on drugs too.</p><p>"An axolotl is a type of fish. They're saying that because it sounds similar to your name." Helen told him</p><p>"Stop playing with my name."</p><p>"I'm bored."</p><p>"I wanna go back to my house and read some books. Do you want to join me, Cassandra?"</p><p>"Alright then. I have nothing better to do. Ok, we're going. Goodbye everyone." She replied</p><p> "Let's call it a day." Helen said</p><p>Aristotle looked confused for a moment but understood what she meant.</p><p>And so, Helen and the others except Aristotle and his friends went back to the time machine where they were staying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. New student at the Academy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a cute new student at Plato's Academy.<br/>Plato has his suspicions about that new student.<br/>Also, Aristotle needs some couple's therapy asap periodtt</p>
<p>Like with all my books, this book will probably take a darker turn, something will happen. It just will.<br/>I really can't seem to keep a story 100% lighthearted and happy lmao!<br/>Anyway on with the story...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Uncle Ben. Can you help me out?" Helen asked</p>
<p>"Of course, Helen. Anything for you." Ben replied</p>
<p>Helen went back into the time machine and Ben waited for her outside, guarding.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey Hey Hey!" Squeak called out</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Bolt asked him</p>
<p>"Apparently, there'll be a new student here at our school. A young boy." Squeak told him</p>
<p>"Ok. Did you meet him? What's his name?"</p>
<p>"Well..I-"</p>
<p>There was loud chatter across the class and talk going around about this news.</p>
<p>There was so much chatter that they didn't notice that their teacher had already walked into the classroom.</p>
<p>"QUIET!!" Plato raised his voice loudly, making the whole class quieten down immediately</p>
<p>The new student entered the classroom shortly afterwards and nervously stood at the front with Plato.</p>
<p>"That must be the new student." Squeak whispered</p>
<p>Aristotle elbowed Squeak for getting too close to him and Bolt slapped Aristotle across the back of his head for harshly elbowing Squeak. Aristotle retaliated quickly by pulling on Bolt's long brunette hair and slapping the back of his neck hard, making the students focus their attention to them instead of Plato.</p>
<p>Plato glared at them then cleared his throat loudly before a fight could break out between the three of them.</p>
<p>They stopped.</p>
<p>The new student smirked slightly, noticing the three of them.</p>
<p>"So, your name was Hendrix right? Welcome to the class. You can sit anywhere you like, I don't mind." Plato told him</p>
<p>'What an odd name!' Plato thought</p>
<p>Hendrix nodded then chose to sit in between Aristotle and Squeak.</p>
<p>Hendrix was quite short but was still a bit taller than Squeak. He was small and slim, had black hair, brown eyes and dressed unusually modestly compared to the other students who left their chest bare and wore loose robes.</p>
<p>Plato quickly went over the rules, most of which were common sense.</p>
<p>Plato started off by introducing a topic question based on what he'd taught recently then got the students to debate with each other and share their thoughts. Aristotle thrived in this environment of course and was happily sharing his thoughts and knowledge with everyone else. Hendrix was struggling to get any words in and was in awe at the enthusiasm of the students. Squeak turned his attention away from the discourse and decided to talk to Hendrix.</p>
<p>"Wow, this class is so lively. As usual. How are you finding it?" Squeak spoke</p>
<p>"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on? What a vague question to discuss." Hendrix told Squeak</p>
<p>"I know right? But you're lucky. You can take it easy today because you're new. Just observe the class and try to learn something. It'll be break time soon."</p>
<p>"I-I see. I guess I'll try." Hendrix mumbled shyly</p>
<p>"Hey, how old are you?" Squeak asked</p>
<p>"Squeak." Plato spoke, making the class quieten down</p>
<p>Squeak blushed, feeling embarrassed that Plato had called him by his nickname.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes sir?" He replied</p>
<p>"Stop chattering with Hendrix and participate in the class discussion. You can save the flirting for after school."</p>
<p>The students started chuckling and giggling quietly.</p>
<p>"BUT I WASN'T!" Squeak replied in embarrassment</p>
<p>Hendrix blushed deeply and it was quite noticeable.</p>
<p>He was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Finally, it's break time!" Squeak cheered and skipped alongside Bolt and Aristotle.</p>
<p>Hendrix was struggling to catch up with them.</p>
<p>"S-Slow down please!" Hendrix said, out of breath</p>
<p>"Do I know you? What do you want from me?" Aristotle responded</p>
<p>Hendrix nervously fidgeted with his robes then cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I-I don't have any friends yet. Can I h-hang out with you guys?" He stuttered slightly</p>
<p>"Why?" Aristotle asked</p>
<p>"Come on Aristotle. Be nice." Bolt told him</p>
<p>Hendrix paused and thought about what to say.</p>
<p>"You seem like interesting people." He replied</p>
<p>"Sure, but stand up straight and be more confident and sure of yourself. I know you're really young but you're a still a guy. I expect you to act like one."</p>
<p>"What does a guy act like, Aristotle?" Hendrix asked, feeling a lot more confident now</p>
<p>"You know, you're really weird. Anyway, how old are you? You can't be older than Squeak, that's for sure." Aristotle replied</p>
<p>"I-I'm 15."</p>
<p>Aristotle started laughing as if Hendrix had made a funny joke.</p>
<p>"But you still look like a woman." Aristotle said</p>
<p>"I don't look like a woman. Maybe your eyes aren't working properly. You should get them checked. Get your brain checked too while you're at it." Hendrix responded, taking offense</p>
<p>Bolt and Squeak started laughing loudly.</p>
<p>"Ooooooooh! He's very witty. I like him!" Bolt responded</p>
<p>"Ok then, girlie. You can hang out with us." Aristotle told him</p>
<p>"Thanks." He replied, smiling</p>
<p>Suddenly Bolt noticed Plato approaching them.</p>
<p>"So-" Plato spoke but Squeak interrupted him</p>
<p>"If this is about the broken vase in our classroom, I didn't break it!" Squeak said in a panic</p>
<p>"No this isn't about a broken vase. I just wanted to speak to Hendrix. Alone. Just for a little bit." Plato responded</p>
<p>"Why Hendrix? Why do you want to speak with him? B-But he's new!-" Aristotle asked, sounding a bit jealous</p>
<p>"Aristotle." Plato spoke in a warning tone</p>
<p>"Yes sir?" Aristotle responded</p>
<p>"Relax. You're only embarrassing yourself. Hendrix, follow me." Plato told him</p>
<p>Hendrix nodded and walked with Plato.</p>
<p>They were alone.</p>
<p>"So Hendrix. I'll just get straight to the point."</p>
<p>"Ok, sir." Hendrix replied nervously</p>
<p>"I know who you really are. I'm not upset but I just want to know why you lied to me." Plato told him</p>
<p>"P-Plato sir. I-I just wanted to learn from you. P-Please sir!" Hendrix panicked</p>
<p>"What will I do about this now? How will you keep up this great lie of yours?" Plato asked</p>
<p>"Please sir. Please don't kick me out of the Academy. I wish to become more wise and more educated. I-I just- Please don't." Hendrix pleaded</p>
<p>Plato gently put his hands on Hendrix's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Enough. I won't kick you out so there's no need for you to beg me. Even though you're really a woman, I expect you to take this education very seriously. I won't give you any special treatment or coddle you. This is because I believe that you're just as capable as any other student of mine to better yourself for the good of our city. Also, don't tell anyone. Nobody can find out that you're actually a woman. Forgive me for this but I am also curious about your potential which is actually one of the main reasons I've decided to keep you here. It's a really good disguise but it's quite obvious from your mannerisms that you're not really a man."</p>
<p>"Oh I see. Thank you so much! I appreciate your kindness, sir."</p>
<p>"No need to address me so formally. Outside of the classroom you can address me as Plato, if you want. Also, I don't think this has to be said but whatever you do please don't let Aristotle find out that you're a woman." Plato told her</p>
<p>"I won't, sir. I-I mean, Plato." Hendrix replied</p>
<p>"Excellent. You may go now. Good luck with your studies." Plato told her</p>
<p>"Thank you Plato." Hendrix said again and walked off to meet with Aristotle</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey. Girly. What did Plato want from you?" Aristotle asked Hendrix</p>
<p>"That's none of your business. And my name is Hendrix, not girly."</p>
<p>"It's your new nickname now, Girly. Deal with it. Stop complaining about it like a woman." Aristotle replied</p>
<p>Hendrix rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm bored. Wanna spar quickly? Aristotle. Wanna test Girly's strength?"</p>
<p>Aristotle put his book down and grinned.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, why not? Let's go somewhere a bit more isolated and wrestle there. Come on, Hendrix."</p>
<p>"But why can't we just wrestle here?" Hendrix asked</p>
<p>"What a silly question. Of course we can't! I have my reputation to think about. Besides, this'll toughen you up a bit. Turn you into a real man." Aristotle replied</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that, Aristotle? He looks as weak as Squeak over here. And he's quite young so don't get too rough with him." Bolt told him</p>
<p>"So what? You expect me to go easy on Girlie because he's still a boy? I don't care! He'll have a taste of my true power and accept this challenge like a real man! I don't make friends with cowards!"</p>
<p>"I'll try my best. Aristotle." Hendrix told him</p>
<p>He bit his lip nervously but mustered up the confidence to look into his cold gray eyes instead of looking down at the floor in an effort to appear strong and manly.</p>
<p>"D-Don't look at me like that. You're so weird. Anyway, let's go. Squeak and Bolt, come with me."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They noticed that once Aristotle went to a more isolated location in the Academy, he proceeded to roll his robes down to his navel, revealing his bare chest.</p>
<p>"Oh wow. Aristotle's actually serious. He'll fight to the best of his ability. This is starting to give me flashbacks." Squeak told Bolt who started laughing.</p>
<p>"Do you want to disrobe as well? Hendrix?"</p>
<p>"N-N-No thank you!" Hendrix replied, blushing</p>
<p>"Ok then. Whatever. Bolt, you'll start the countdown. You know anything about wrestling, Hendrix?"</p>
<p>"I know a little. My older brothers taught me."</p>
<p>"Excellent. Ok Bolt. We're ready."</p>
<p>"Ready..get set..go!" Bolt said</p>
<p>The wrestling match started.</p>
<p>As everyone expected, Aristotle had the upper hand.</p>
<p>"W-Wait- Aristotle!" Hendrix said</p>
<p>"Stop being so cowardly. Stop running. Fight me! Here it comes-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Owch. That had to hurt." Bolt said after witnessing Aristotle pinning Hendrix to the ground.</p>
<p>Somehow, Hendrix got out of it and tried to pin him down as well even trying to lock him into place with his legs but it didn't work for too long.</p>
<p>Aristotle then managed to flip him over with a move similar to a vertical suplex (but less dangerous) then held him down.</p>
<p>Hendrix yelped out in pain then managed to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"I don't think you can get out of this one. I've won. You've tried so hard but you're still weak."</p>
<p>"Ah, m-my ribs! It's hurts." Hendrix told him softly</p>
<p>"What? Let me see." Aristotle replied</p>
<p>Aristotle's hands lightly pressed on Hendrix's ribs .</p>
<p>"Come on. I never hurt you that bad. They don't feel broken. You'll be alright!" Aristotle told him</p>
<p>"Ok so stop pressing my ribs then. You're making it worse!" Hendrix winced</p>
<p>"Hey. You're too skinny. Maybe that's why you're that weak. You need to eat more food." Aristotle told him</p>
<p>"A-Aristotle. I-I-think it's time to get to class." Hendrix stuttered</p>
<p>Aristotle didn't move. He had his usual bored-looking expression on his face.</p>
<p>Hendrix looked up at him and had an innocent expression on his face, even holding onto both of Aristotle's arms. Hendrix was unsure about whether to thank Aristotle for the fight or not.</p>
<p>"What a wonderful fight this was! You were so strong and powerful. Can we have a rematch some other time, Aristotle?" Hendrix smiled</p>
<p>"W-What?" Aristotle replied</p>
<p>Aristotle's resting-bored-face changed to a slightly confused looking one and he had no idea what to say to him. It was so rare for him to meet someone so honest and straightforward. Hendrix had even called him strong and wasn't annoyed or even embarrassed about losing to him! Was Hendrix really a good person or did he have other intentions? Aristotle had always wanted to believe in the existence of a truly morally good person but so far in his life the only person close to that was Plato. Of course Plato wasn't totally perfect but he acted better than most. </p>
<p>He paused his thoughts then his eyes noticed Hendrix looking up at him in awe. His eyes looked friendly and his lips were slightly parted as if he wanted to speak to him but was unsure about what to say.</p>
<p>"Aristotle? Are you alright?" Hendrix asked</p>
<p>"What?!" Aristotle replied, realizing that he'd been caught off-guard</p>
<p>If anyone else were to see how close they were to each other, they would've misunderstood the situation but Aristotle quickly managed to pull himself together.</p>
<p>He got off Hendrix immediately and stood up, allowing Hendrix to stand up too. </p>
<p>"Let's go back quickly otherwise Plato will be very disappointed." Bolt told him</p>
<p>And so they went back.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>This time, Plato got them to discuss political matters.</p>
<p>Shortly after that, it was time for Aristotle and all the students to hand in their 'homework'.</p>
<p>The homework involved writing a short speech that Plato would read before making the students' present their speech in front of the other students.</p>
<p>Aristotle waited patiently for his name to be called out.</p>
<p>And so it was.</p>
<p>"Aristotle. Hand in what you've written over to me." Plato spoke</p>
<p>Aristotle was starting to regret leaving his work to the last minute like that and hoped that Plato wouldn't notice.</p>
<p>He walked over to his teacher and gave him the clay tablet he'd written on.</p>
<p>He read over it quickly.</p>
<p>"What is all this superfluous nonsense scattered all over the page?" Plato asked him</p>
<p>"N-Nonsense? Wait what?" Aristotle replied</p>
<p>'I just read my speech to Helen and Bill. They said it was really good!' Aristotle thought</p>
<p>"You want to present this piece-of-trash-written-in-under-5-minutes-shitty-excuse-for a speech in front of me?" Plato asked</p>
<p>"I-I'm sure if I give my speech-" Aristotle spoke, stuttering slightly</p>
<p>Plato threw Aristotle's tablet in his direction, making Aristotle run and dive across the class to catch it. As it was made of clay, it was still quite brittle and prone to breaking.</p>
<p>"You still want to present your speech?" Plato asked him</p>
<p>"Yes I do, sir." Aristotle spoke, gathering his confidence again</p>
<p>"Get out." Plato responded</p>
<p>"What?!" Aristotle's voice couldn't help but raise slightly.</p>
<p>"Get out of my class. And come back with a better speech!" Plato yelled</p>
<p>And so, Aristotle walked out the door and went outside. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Stupid Plato. Stupid Speech. Me and my stupid brain. Should've written my speech 3 days ago when it was set." Aristotle muttered to himself</p>
<p>But where was Aristotle going?</p>
<p>He was on his way to his girlfriend's house.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door.</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>He tried again.</p>
<p>Still no answer.</p>
<p>He kicked the door, making a much louder sound.</p>
<p>Finally, someone ran to open the door.</p>
<p>"Hello. What are you doing here, young man?" </p>
<p>"Is Cassandra here? Or is she out?"</p>
<p>"She's here. She'll be ready in a moment to see you. You can wait inside." She smiled</p>
<p>And so she did.</p>
<p>"Mother. Can you excuse us for a moment please?"</p>
<p>"Of course sweetheart." She giggled then went upstairs.</p>
<p>She smiled at her mum then turned towards Aristotle.</p>
<p>"Fuck off." She told him right away.</p>
<p>"Why?" Aristotle asked calmly but was slightly intrigued</p>
<p>"I don't want to see you right now." She replied</p>
<p>"I just want you to know that you're a very rude woman." Aristotle responded</p>
<p>"I knew that! Now get out of my sight. Shouldn't you be ignoring me and having discussions with Plato about a bunch of boring old books, silly board games and old playwrights?" </p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be busy brushing your hair, weaving fabrics and making dinner?" Aristotle retorted, with a smug look on his face</p>
<p>"Oh you really want to go there, Aristotle? Well I bet Plato can defeat you at wrestling even though he's old."</p>
<p>"Stop saying that. Shut up."</p>
<p>"I bet Plato is better than you at many things. Including your favourite game, WW. He is a very good gentleman. Even Diogenes has a better attitude than you do. And guess what. I like Plato more than I like you." She told him</p>
<p>Aristotle paused for a moment.</p>
<p>'Such audacity! I didn't come here just to hear about Plato! Why would she even do this to me?!' Aristotle thought to himself angrily</p>
<p>"You know you really need to do something about that unhealthy obsession of yours. You just cannot seem to keep Plato out of your mind. Plato this! Plato that! I don't want to hear that crap!"</p>
<p>"What?" She spoke, not understanding why Aristotle felt offended</p>
<p>"You're stupid, that's what. I am leaving-" Aristotle huffed</p>
<p>'Dumb cow. You annoyingly irrational hot mess.' He spoke to her inside his head</p>
<p>"No, wait! I want you to stay! I am sorry. It was a joke that I got carried away with." She pleaded</p>
<p>'A joke?! Pfft, you liar!' Aristotle thought</p>
<p>"I am still leaving. I don't know why I came here. You're insane. You're not good for me." Aristotle replied</p>
<p>He rushed out of the house and she walked after him.</p>
<p>"Aristotle! Please stay! I promise I'll make it up to you!"</p>
<p>"No. Not today!" He turned around and yelled out</p>
<p>"FINE!! NEVER SEE ME OR TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!!"</p>
<p>"GOOD RIDDANCE!! WENCH!!"</p>
<p>"I HOPE SOMEONE KILLS YOU IN YOUR SLEEP."</p>
<p>"WELL I HOPE YOU GET TORTURED IN THE UNDERWORLD."</p>
<p>They noticed a crowd of people watching Aristotle and Cassandra like they'd paid for front row seats at the cinema.</p>
<p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" They yelled at them from the top of their lungs making the crowd take off in fright.</p>
<p>Aristotle started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.</p>
<p>Cassandra started laughing too.</p>
<p>"Cassandra." Aristotle spoke</p>
<p>"Yes, Aristotle?" She replied</p>
<p>"We need some serious professional help. I doubt that this is normal."</p>
<p>"Do you still love me, Aristotle?"</p>
<p>"What do you think? Of course I do. You're the most interesting woman I have ever met."</p>
<p>"Awww, I love you too."</p>
<p>"Careful now. I just had my lunch very recently. I don't wanna throw it back up." Aristotle replied jokingly, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Aristotle's dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: There is a conversation I made up between Aristotle and Plato in this chapter. Like I've said before, this story is just something I write for fun. I don't have a background in philosophy or anything but I know the very basic things. Most of my knowledge comes from a google search or philosophy memes (my personal favourite), lol!</p><p>Anyways so this chapter is short but wholesome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aristotle and Plato were walking together, coming back from the gymnasium in the Academy when a thought entered Aristotle's mind.</p><p>"Plato. How are you still so good at wrestling?"</p><p>"Why do you ask?" Plato replied</p><p>"Aren't you like really old?" He asked</p><p>"Old? Yet, I could still beat you with my hands tied around my back!" Plato responded</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Yes really. Why do you think I beat you just before?"</p><p>"Come on! I was tired! That wasn't fair."</p><p>"Excuses. Excuses." Plato replied</p><p>They decided to rest a little and sit down in the shade.</p><p>It was beginning to get dark.</p><p>They had a brief moment of silence.</p><p>"Aristotle. Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"R-Remember that other day when you threw my tablet across the class?" Aristotle asked</p><p>"You fully dived just to catch it." Plato responded </p><p>"Why did you do that? Was my work really that terrible?" Aristotle asked him</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it wasn't. But I expected a lot better from you because I know that you are capable of great things. You know that I wouldn't just tell you this just because. I really do think that you are an exceptional student. I want you to remember that whenever you start to feel lazy."</p><p>"Oh wow. I-I just thought that -"</p><p>"It was no personal attack, I promise you." Plato smiled</p><p>Aristotle was surprised.</p><p>Plato rarely smiled.</p><p>"You know that book you keep in your classroom, actually never mind."</p><p>"What? You want to borrow it?"</p><p>"No. What I am about to say to you, sir. It will just sound stupid." Aristotle chuckled, slightly shaking his head</p><p>"Don't say that Aristotle. Speak up and tell me at once." Plato reassured him</p><p>"I wish that there were many more books like that, filled with knowledge and all under one roof."</p><p>"Wait. What do you mean?"</p><p>"For a long time, I have wished to have a room which I can store lots of books inside. Geometry, the sciences, books of medicine, history and philosophy, I want to keep them in one place and pick up and read whatever book I wish to read. Like recalling the past. But what can I call it? The mind-room? A Book room? Something like that." </p><p>"Wow. That really does sound like a good idea! Why it would be amazing to pick up and read any book you wish to read!" Plato smiled, getting excited about his idea</p><p>"Perhaps we can build one together. You and me. F-For the Academy of course." Aristotle suggested, making Plato smile again his eyes lighting up</p><p>"Let us start off with 10 books for now. I have a good name for the room. Let us call it 'The Library'!" Plato declared</p><p>'I know about Libraries. I learnt about it whilst I travelled to the future. A funny looking man sent me. I still remember them. Helen too. I wonder what she's doing now?' Plato thought</p><p>"Ok. I'm ok with that. Also, can we play WW? It doesn't have to be a formal match."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. At my house?" Plato asked</p><p>"That's fine with me."</p><p>"Just don't spend too long there, fall asleep and stay the night like you did last time.</p><p>"I thought I told you to never speak of that."</p><p>"Oops!" Plato replied, laughing out loud</p><p>"You are way too happy when you're with me, Plato- I mean s-sir." Aristotle spoke</p><p>"Relax. We're not at the Academy right now so drop the formalities please." Plato replied</p><p>They walked off together, going to Plato's house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>